


Borderlines

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war, the work still isn't quite done and the Gaang is scattered across the continents in their efforts to help the world recover. When Aang and Katara pay visit to the Fire Nation where Zuko is Fire Lord and Sokka acts as Ambassador for the Water Tribe, sparks fly between the siblings over Sokka's life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, it wasn't so strange living in the Fire Nation anymore. He knew the land, he knew the culture and though he never quite understood everything, he no longer hated it. The country was still undergoing a huge change with the guidance from their new leader, and while Sokka never would have expected to end up an ambassador to the nation he'd once planned to destroy, he was happy with how things had turned out.

Perhaps more significantly, he never expected to work so closely with the young man for whom he'd held such animosity. Perhaps if he hadn't been contemplating all this, he wouldn't have tripped when the throne room doors were opened for him, ushering his presence with rolled papers that flew out in front of him and scattered the floor.

"Who decided to put a step THERE?!" he crowed, face down on painful marble.

Zuko chuckled as he stepped forward, the heavy robes of the Fire Lord sweeping out behind him. "I did," he confessed, eyes sparking with badly concealed, if gentle, mocking, "Just to see if you were paying attention." The guards politely averted their eyes, disapproving as their lord stooped to gather a scroll or two, tucking them under an arm as he waited for the young Ambassador to compose himself once more.

Sokka gathered himself and sighed as he dusted off, then offered a playful sort of glare at Zuko. "I should get my sister to freeze shut your chamber doors," he threatened as he retrieved his plans. He cringed when he saw the guards draw themselves up with angry eyes. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" he yelped.

Zuko waved them down with a vaguely annoyed flick of the wrist and turned to lead Sokka toward the center of the room. Gone was the lone, ornate chair set high above the rest of the chamber. The flames still flickered along the far wall, but a low, welcoming, rectangular table occupied the previously imposing space between supporting columns and carefully placed cushions adorned the reed mats that helped warm the marble tiles. 

Zuko set the scrolls down gently and indicated a seat for Sokka to occupy before turning back with a heavy frown to the armored guards who had followed his steps. "You may go," he instructed simply, fighting a rising sense of irritation when the men hesitated, not bothering to conceal their mistrusting glances toward the young Water Tribesman. "That -wasn't- a suggestion."

Sokka sat up straight and looked at them quite imperiously -- probably not helping change the fact that they hated him, but it was just so satisfying. He ignored their warning glares as they bowed and stalked away.

"Was it this bad when you were just a prince?" he wondered, glancing at the Fire Lord.

Zuko seemed to consider this for a moment. "No," he had to finally, admit. "My fa--  _Ozai_  ruled with fear and intimidation. And... in a lot of ways, it worked. It's easier for a soldier to question his Lord's orders when he knows he won't be instantly killed." He shook his head, the lingering traces of annoyance mostly fading when the room was clear and the door shut tight once more. He allowed himself a breath of relief. "I never thought I'd miss traipsing about the muddy back woods with no servants, little food, a rickety tent and only my uncle for company," he added, thoughtfully.

"I don't miss it!" Sokka laughed. "But then again, I grew up in an igloo so this is still pretty novel." He tossed a hand at the opulent surroundings. "We could always take a vacation to the South Pole if you get too comfortable," he snickered.

"The South Pole is -cold-," Zuko pointed out. "I'm not that desperate," he added with a sideways glance to the other young man as he began to unroll one of Sokka's scrolls.

"Hawkie brought in reports from Ba Sing Se this morning," Sokka reported, turning to the business at hand since Zuko seemed interested in it. "The good news is, the repairs to the outer wall are almost complete there."

Zuko managed to keep a straight face at the mention of Sokka's prized messenger hawk. For all the young man's military genius and strategy planning, Sokka's creativity when it came to simple things like naming a pet was... somewhat lacking.

He turned his attention back to the paper laid out in front of him. "And the Kyoushi warriors?" he asked. "At the time of your last report, they had not yet pulled out of the city, per the acting Earth King's request. Have they since returned to their village?"

"Not exactly," Sokka replied and there was some hesitation in his voice. "There's been some... civil unrest in the city and the Kyoushi stayed to offer protection to the Fire Nation relief troop camp. Somewhat reluctantly."

Zuko said nothing for a moment; he wasn't exactly surprised at the news; after all, he knew maybe better than anyone how difficult it would be for some --even most-- people to embrace the idea that the Fire Nation was no longer their enemy. After a moment, he sighed and stole another glance. "Did Hawkie tell you that? Or Suki?"

"Hawkie told me that through Suki's nasty letters -- I mean -reports-," Sokka corrected with his lips pursed. "I don't know how much longer they'll agree to stay as guards. We may want to see about sending some discreet protection for the relief."

Zuko considered this for a beat, elbows against the tabletop, chin resting on threaded fingers. He nodded slowly. "Given what you've told me, you may be right. Maybe a small group of Toph's disciples?" A pause, an odd, quiet chuckle. "Do I need to send you to Ba Sing Se on a short vacation?"

"Oh jeez -- no, please. Work me to death instead, I'll be much happier that way." He laughed, sort of. But it was an unpleasant and stupid-sounding noise. He paused and scowled, then sighed. "Besides, Hawkie brought me a letter about... I guess a month ago. From Suki. Saying that we were, you know... done." He did his very best to sound casual and shrugged.

The young Fire Lord blinked, having clearly not expected such news, though in retrospect, he supposed he shouldn't have been entirely surprised. Still, he couldn't manage to still his tongue from asking, "Why?" The single word was immediately followed by a flinch, and Zuko fought the urge to slap himself. He'd thought after three years that he'd have grown slightly more skilled at conversation than that first awkward day he'd joined the Avatar's coterie.

"Oh, you know..." Sokka was making a  _face_. It was the face kind of face like he'd drank sour lizardgoat's milk. "A lot of things. She got so... -demanding- all the time. She wanted me to go back to Kyoushi with her or at least move further south. And then I told her about some of the stuff that happened between our meetings, while we were traveling... and she liked to throw that in my face every possible time she could. Because, you know, I ever expected to see her again after we left Kyoushi." Bitter? No, never. "All she did was criticize and try to convince me to leave here. But you know Earth people... so stubborn." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm not exactly broken hearted."

There were, clearly, more important things that warranted their attention, specifically the half dozen scrolls still laying unopened on the table before them. But Zuko frowned and looked away from them, fixing his gaze to an indeterminate spot on the far wall. "She probably didn't approve of everything you were doing for the Fire Nation"  _me_  "either, hm?" Zuko lost his gaze in the faint tracing pattern of marble as he reflected. He wasn't exactly pleased to hear that his influence, no matter how circumstantial, had played a part in the... romantic strife between Sokka and the Kyoushi girl; he sometimes regretted the new sense of morality he'd developed during the time with his Uncle and the Avatar. And yet... he couldn't honestly say he was, exactly,  _sorry_  either. What was that about?

"Well... obviously," Sokka muttered. "She didn't disapprove of the end of the war but she thought I was too close to things, staying here." He snorted. "It doesn't matter though -- I didn't agree then, I don't agree now. I'm doing important work with you -- and I like it here." The last part came out a little oddly, as though he stumbled over the words in his own head.

Zuko turned then, just his face, just to catch a glimpse of the expression that went along with the other's awkward, yet somehow endearing speech. "I too, value your companionship-- assistance," he corrected himself, frowned just a little. He moved on, too quickly to appear eloquent. "Maybe one day you two... will be able to reach an understanding."

"Nah," Sokka said with a shake of his head and a sigh. His luck with women was less than impressive. One was the Moon and now... "GEEEH--" Sokka mussed his own hair furiously. "Politics is much easier than women. Let's stick to those, right? HAH." He fell to the table with his cheek against it and looked up at Zuko with a pained expression. "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner. I was embarrassed."

"What?" Zuko smoothed the edge of a scroll with idle fingers. "Why would you be embarrassed?" The situation seemed perfectly understandable, and after all, it wasn't as though Suki had called it off because of anything stupid or embarrassing that -Sokka- had done. And he said as much. "Right?"

"I guess," Sokka said slowly and his brow furrowed. He found the dignity to sit up again, propping his chin on a fist. "It's just... I guess I just didn't want you to think that I'm a loser. Like if Suki didn't think I was worth her time, then neither would you." That had come out ENTIRELY wrong.

It was providence that kept Sokka staring hard at throne room doors, allowing the deep flush that stained Zuko's cheeks to go unnoticed. After a rather extended period of very awkward silence, the young Fire Lord finally cleared his throat. "You aren't a loser," he began, amended quickly with, "At least not for -that- reason." Oh good job, Zuko, make him feel even worse with your failed attempts at humor. "I mean, frankly, if you did all the things that would have made that... woman happy, I wouldn't like you at  _all_." ALMOST what he'd meant to say...

Sokka paused. Considered. And then he laughed, turning back to Zuko with a grin. "Guess I made the right choice then," he said, punching the Fire Lord's arm in a fashion that would have had him beheaded were the royal guard still present. "You're more interesting than Suki anyway. And you've never made me wear a dress."

His face still hadn't completely lost its pink tinge, but the fire's light was orange and flickering and probably hid it mostly. "You looked -awful- in those Kyoushi robes," he commented lightly, then paused. "Unless you meant a -different- time she managed to force you into woman's clothing?" A faint, upward arching of his intact brow and Sokka became aware that we was being made fun of.

"I thought they were very slimming," Sokka pouted and then stuck his tongue out at Zuko, ever his age. "And there was only one other time, but there was a bet involved."

Mischief sparked in Zuko's eyes and a small quirk tugged his mouth. "A bet, hm? Sounds like... fun." The business at hand lay forgotten to the side as Zuko turned and faced the young Ambassador fully.

Sokka eyed him with suspicion and then grimaced. "I shouldn't have brought this up at all. I knew it was just going to give you evil ideas. Aren't we supposed to be working? I came here to work, you know." His voice was starting to take on that whining, complaining tone that made him sound ten years younger.

Zuko rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I wasn't expecting any of these reports until tomorrow anyway," he pointed out. "It was at your request that we meet early. We'll finish here with plenty of time to send off your hawks." Now that Sokka was an Ambassador, Hawkie Two, Hawkie Three and Hawkie Four had since joined the young man's little family of winged messengers. "Besides, if all you wanted to do was work, then why did you bring your sword?" He glanced down pointedly at the blade still slung on Sokka's hip, an allowance it had taken months to convince the rest of his guard and advisory was acceptable.

"I have a training session this afternoon, if you must know," Sokka said, lifting his chin haughtily. But then his eyes sharpened and he grinned faintly. "Your guards would skewer me," he pointed out with some idea of what Zuko was thinking.

"The walls are very thick," Zuko smirked. 

Sokka lifted a brow. "Lord Zuko... do you want so badly to see me in women's clothes that you would endanger your very life for it? Because if it's that important to you, you just have to ask." Now who was teasing?

For a moment, Zuko's eyes widened but he was able, somehow, to recover quickly enough, and offered, instead, a rather evil-seeming grin. "Ah, but that would take all the fun out of it. And I do so love a challenge. Besides, if I win... I would much rather see you don your formal occasion robes --all 9 layers, yes-- and jump into the pond out front."

"And if -I- win..." Sokka drew himself to his feet. "You have to wear Water Tribe garb for a day, in court. I have an outfit from when I was fifteen that I bet you could just squeeze in to." His eyes were dancing as he drew his sword.

"Agreed," Zuko nodded and stood, turning with a flourish to retrieve his own weapons from their display nearby. They were meant to stand as a symbolic display of peace, but due to the Water Tribe Ambassador's visits, there hadn't been much opportunity for them to gather dust. Today's spar was different, though. There was a charge in the room, and the added incentive of the bet laid down urged extra energy to both players' movements. Zuko cocked his head, pointed a single blade at Sokka's throat, then grinned. "Come."

Sokka's faithful heavens-wrought blade flashed dark and weapons clanged. The sound echoed deliciously on the stone walls and fueled their spar, all thoughts of plans and scrolls vanished. "Is that throne making you rusty yet, Zuko?" Sokka baited with a grin, steps measured and calculated.

"Ha!" Zuko countered, spinning and parried Sokka's next lunge easily, despite the heavy robes that dragged at his limbs. "Only as much as does the time you spend shopping for birds and purses!"

"It's not a purse!" Sokka countered, offended in a way that made his voice lift an octave. "It's a BAG!"

Zuko's movement was impressive -- Sokka had the advantage, his clothes much more conducive to movement and not quite as formal as the Fire Lord's fine robes. But Zuko was nonetheless artful in his steps as though he'd learned the art itself in such wear and instead of hampered, they seemed ceremonial, beautiful even. Distracted by the fact, Sokka dodged only at the last moment out of the way of the arc of a blade.

A ripple of laughter followed his stumbling dodge and Zuko pressed forward, emboldened by the near strike. "Looks like a purse to me." A shrug and a backward hop put him out of reach of Sokka's blade, but Zuko had overestimated the effect that his teasing would have. A quick scowl later, the Water Tribe boy was rapt with concentration once more, lunging and dodging in a series of fluid movements that loosened his hair but accentuated the stretch of muscle down bare arms, tanned and smooth with only a hint of sheen to show he was employing any effort at all.

Sokka's grin returned as he managed to force Zuko back a few steps. There was a familiarity in their dance, bodies and blades that had met many times under these terms. He knew the expression that came with Zuko's right feint and Zuko knew his habitual opening when he swung low. They knew the right point to strike on each blade to buy a moment's time.

"It's really too bad you're Fire Lord," Sokka mused, blocking a high strike.

Zuko spun away, swinging and dropped low to take a swipe at the Water Tribe man's knees. "And why is that?" he asked, catching Sokka's knuckles with the flat of his second blade as the other parried his first.

Sokka shook his hand -- Zuko was good. If this had been a true battle, he would have lost a few fingers. But then, Zuko also had -two- swords which Sokka frequently whined about. Not today, though. The Fire Lord blocked a strike aimed for his chest and they backed away, rounded, waiting. "Because otherwise we really -could- go on a vacation," Sokka grinned. "Since Suki's out of the picture."

This casual pronouncement was enough to make Zuko stumble just briefly, barely avoiding a blow that would have struck his ear hard enough to deafen him. Instead, Sokka's blade caught the shining ring of gold that circled the Fire Lord's top knot and knocked it free to skid across the marble with a metallic clatter. Zuko's loosed hair fell around his face, just barely touching his shoulders and framing his jaw in fine black fringe. "I thought you only wanted to work, work, work," Zuko sniped back, punctuating the repeated word with a series of quick blows.

It was a struggle to block the passionate stab of Zuko's blade but Sokka managed, barely, dropping down to avoid the final one. He laughed as Zuko's blade fell on him and he caught it over his head and they held. Swords shrieked softly. "I can make an exception," he said, grinning up at Zuko. He was panting softly -- it was a good fight. "If it's for something special."

Zuko frowned suddenly, not in anger, but perhaps just the faintest wave of discomfort, as though even with the other pinned and panting, it was he who was losing this fight. "And where would this 'vacation' take us?" he asked, as haughtily as possible, using the leverage of Sokka's upstretched arm to propel backward, landing lightly, squaring off once more.

Sokka's grin widened and he was on his feet again, advancing on Zuko with a sense of excitement. "Where ever we wanted!" he replied. "The fire islands in the south sea or the mountains in the western Earth continent or the hot geysers at the North Pole!" He was striking with every suggestion and though Zuko blocked him each time with a resounding clang, he was driving the lord back. "Away from work and guards and prying eyes!"

Zuko knew he was losing ground, but he found himself laughing nonetheless. "In disguise," he prompted, caught up in the other's energy. "So no one would know who we were! No guards, no royal advisors, no preening supplicants, no prying women!"

"Brilliant! I'll have to find my beard." With a shriek of metal and a shove, Zuko threw him off and back and for a moment, Sokka was crouched. He was still grinning and his eyes were dancing and a bead of sweat or two had found its way to his brow. Zuko saw the tension that rippled through him and Sokka pounced like a wild boarcat, sword over his head -- and then there came a cry, but neither from Sokka's lips nor any human's.

The Water Tribesman was blindsided, and he screamed like a little girl as he was thrown to the floor by a wildly flapping bundle of feathers. The hawk seemed to be attacking him, but mostly it was just pulling at his hair and beating him about the face with its wings now that it had Sokka on his back on the floor. Hawkie Four wasn't very good at his job.

"How did you even get in here?!" Sokka shrieked as he tried to extricate himself from the overly enthusiastic bird.

Zuko stopped, frozen in mid crouch as he watched the clumsy bird slap its wings against Sokka's face. With the other swatting frantically and shrieking in octaves that should have been illegal, the young Fire Lord allowed himself a good laugh before finally crossing the space between them and shooing the hawk from Sokka's person. The creature protested, but hopped away, still warbling, as Zuko offered a hand to the prone swordsman.

"Does this mean I win?" he asked, that spark of mischief back in his eye.

"No!" Sokka protested in his pouting way as Zuko helped him to his feet. "It means we're going to eat hawk for dinner." He shot a glare at Hawkie Four which cocked its head at him, looking about. He sighed and bent to remove the letter from the tube strapped to its back and cursed the hawk as it struggled and squawked like an angry chicken. Sokka wiped his brow with the back of his arm as he straightened to read the note and his eyes lit up again, a huge grin on his face.

Zuko sheathed his swords, only a little reluctantly, as he stepped up beside his sparring partner and peered at his ecstatic profile. "Good news?" he asked, brow raised.

"Katara and Aang are coming to visit!" Sokka told him with a joyful laugh. "They're a week's travel away. They're going to start from here and travel through the Fire Nation!"

While Zuko didn't quite share the exuberant joy that Sokka displayed, he did find himself pleased to hear that the Avatar would grace them with his presence. It was gratifying to hear that he was still, even after the war's end, taking his role as mediator seriously. Zuko suspected that as long as Aang stayed attuned to the rest of the world, he would continue to uphold the peace he'd fought so hard for. And as the new Fire Lord, Zuko intended to help as well he could.

"Good news, indeed," he nodded. "Is there an indication of how long they will stay before beginning their survey of the Fire Nation?"

"It doesn't say," Sokka said with a shake of his head and handed the letter over to Zuko. "It's been nearly a year since we've seen them!" Sokka was grinning like an idiot. As good a companion as Zuko had turned out to be, his sister and Aang were different, incomparable.

"Mm," Zuko scanned the letter briefly before handing it back with a pensive smile. "Well then. I suppose we both have preparations to attend to... and you don't want to be late to your training session..."

"Yeah." Sokka hesitated, noticing the Fire Lord's shift in mood and wondering over it but not sure what to say. Was he not happy to see the Avatar and Katara? "Sorry about delaying our meeting like this..." he said unnecessarily, glancing at the scrolls on the table, most of them still bound.

Zuko shook his head. "You can leave the rest of your reports here," he suggested, "I will look them over. In the mean time, please send a hawk to Toph requesting that she spare a small group to be sent to Ba Sing Se? I'd like to prevent that disaster before it happens, if at all possible." Back to business, the young Lord was focused once again.

"Of course," Sokka nodded quickly but he hesitated again, finding his chest to be strangely tight. His own jubilant grin had faded with the concern over Zuko's sudden severity and he reached, paused... and then placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, giving it a brief but tight squeeze. Then, embarrassed, he hurried to gather the rest of his things. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he coaxed Hawkie Four onto his shoulder.

The young lord struggled against the urge to shrug away from Sokka's touch, however brief it was; Yet, he had no desire to offend the man he considered to be a friend. So he nodded, a formal sort of smile on his mouth, in answer to the other's question. "Tomorrow."

When Sokka left with an awkward goodbye, he had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach that stayed with him for the rest of the day. It distracted him through his training session to the point that he had to apologize to his master under the man's suspicious gaze. The hawk was sent to Toph (not Hawkie Four -- not with an important message like that) and his afternoon was spent in his office in the palace working through endless plans and communiques and trying not to think about the formal, tight-lipped smile the Fire Lord had offered him.

 

 

 

The next few days passed uneventful and impersonal. There seemed to be no time for friendly sparring once the reports had been taken care of and various hawks sent. Toph's grudging reply hadn't been explicitly refused, and Zuko knew she would look after the situation in the Earth kingdom despite the complaints that her students could hardly afford such a break in their training. Zuko and Toph both knew her Earthbenders were the best in the region --maybe the world-- students or no.

In the meantime, preparations were underway for the arrival of the Avatar, and Zuko himself was overseeing every arrangement from the furnishing of the guest quarters, to the meal planning, to the readying of the stables for one large flying bison.

When they day arrived and the hulking form of Appa appeared as a speck on the horizon, great horns were sounded at the palace to welcome them and to announce the arrival of the Avatar. In the city's streets, there was a mixture of cheering and apprehension, the Fire Nation still somewhat divided in spite of three years of peace. But there was more welcome than not, even among the people and it was heartening.

Appa's feet landed lightly in the courtyard of the palace and Zuko and his guard were waiting for them. An enthusiastic grin was broad across the sixteen year old Avatar's face as he waved to the Fire Lord -- though Aang had grown and matured, his enthusiasm for life and fun had not at all been challenged. More subdued but still smiling as he offered his hand to assist her down, was his female companion. As recently as the last time they'd seen her, Katara was still a girl. But now she was clearly a woman -- she had grown an inch or two and she carried herself differently now. Her hair fell nearly to her knees. Her lovely face fell a little as she scanned the courtyard and did not see her brother though.

It was difficult to maintain a rigid, formal, appearance when Aang jogged forward, and Zuko found his own smile to be genuine as he reached out and clasped the boy's shoulder tightly. "It's been far too long, Avatar," he spoke, waving back the guard who hovered too close to comfort. Did they think the Avatar would cause him any harm?

Aang though, was far less reserved than even Zuko's smile and he threw his arms around the young lord's shoulders in a tight hug that alarmed the guards. The Airbender was tall now, approaching Zuko's height despite their age gap and he was lithe and wiry, shown off by the fact that he wore the Air Temple robes that his masters had once donned.

"Forever!" Aang agreed enthusiastically when he pulled back to hold Zuko at arm's length, releasing him only that he might greet the other guest.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked after she'd exchanged polite bows with the Fire Lord.

"I'M COMING!" came a yell from within the palace and they saw the aforementioned Ambassador racing past a window, heard him plow down some stairs and then the massive door behind them was creaking open and he stumbled out of the palace, panting.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in an amused expression he couldn't entirely conceal before turning back to Katara with a nod. "Ambassador Sokka," he greeted, the teasing evident in his voice. "Fashionably late as usual." 

His gaze met Aang's for a brief moment, as they shared the joke, both parties more than familiar with Sokka's habits.

If they'd been alone (and not overlorded by Zuko's men) Sokka would have countered the comment with a playful knock on the head. As it was, he just laughed sheepishly and rushed to his sister to envelop her in a tight hug, heart brimming with a joy that was reflected on his face. "You made it!"

The polite nod that Katara had offered the Fire Lord dissolved into a wide grin as she grappled with her brother, arms locking tight around his neck, surprised to find she had to stand on tip-toe to pull off the maneuver.

A spare moment later, Aang crowed happily, disturbing the familial reunion by leaping on Sokka's back and digging his fingers roughly into Sokka's hair, pulling it lose from its tight knot and generally ruining the work he'd put into making himself somewhat presentable.

Zuko couldn't help the chuckle that rose in his throat as he watched their antics, and did well to ignore the faint tug that came from somewhere in his middle. He was no longer their enemy, but there were still some moments that he knew he couldn't be a part of, no matter how many years passed of atonement.

The laughter was explosive and Sokka was slapping Aang's bald head with a wide palm as he wrestled the younger boy off of him to instead wrap a squeezing arm around his shoulders. "You both look great!" he exulted. "Are you protecting my beautiful sister from all the ruffians out there in the world, Avatar?"

Aang grinned rather stupidly and Katara blushed, ushering in her first irritated utterance of, "Sokka!" The young man just laughed again and led them back to Zuko with an arm around each.

The Fire Lord turned, bid them follow, and as they moved past the onlooking crowd of palace workers, Zuko ushered forth a young boy. "Aidon will look after Appa," he explained with a nod and the boy ran off, pulling a piece of fruit from his tunic to offer the gentle beast. "Now, you must be hungry. Sokka can show you the rooms we've prepared and afterwards, when you are feeling rested, perhaps you'd like dinner?" He turned his head just enough to catch Sokka's eye, looking for agreement.

Sokka smiled at him and gave a tiny nod and addressed the guests as they stepped into the palace, "Zuko has made great arrangements for you, you'll be very comfortable!" He sounded proud.

"I wish we had this kind of treatment when we were traveling before!" Aang laughed and Katara joined in agreement.

But Zuko could feel her eyes on him, suspicious instantly. The young woman had mostly overcome her difficulties with the idea of Zuko being their ally, but she had never been able to -completely- set aside their differences. Even with the coaxing of their shared companions, there was often an underlying watchfulness to her.

"In the next day or so, the Avatar would like to speak to the people of your nation," she spoke up before they parted ways. She was formal, respectful in a way that, ironically, relaxed the guards around them. She wasn't as overly familiar as her companions. "Can that be arranged?"

Pausing on the steps before the heavy palace doors, Zuko turned, head inclined in a shallow nod. "Of course. I'd expected he might. I'll take care of it personally." A brief hesitation, then his eyes sought the attention of the Avatar himself. "May I ask how long you will be staying before your travels recommence?" His gaze flickered briefly toward the young Ambassador, the movement quick enough to escape notice.

"I'm kind of playing it by ear," Aang admitted, a little bit chagrined. "No more than two weeks at the very most, though, if it's not too much trouble."

"It depends on the city," Katara clarified. "We expect that the feelings about the world here may be a bit different since your citizens have the example of yourself and Sokka and the goings of the palace as an example of peace. More outlying citizens may not feel the same."

It took a valiant effort not to bristle at the girl's words. Zuko knew her to be correct; there were some who still quietly cursed his ascent to the throne and those who still remained uncertain, having lived for most, if not all of their lives being fed the same lies that Zuko himself was taught growing up. It was a difficult lesson to learn, that the truth was not only something different, but could be spoken about freely, without fear of reprisal. There were others who were simply bitter about the amount of food, technology, equipment and handiwork Zuko regularly sent out to the other nations, people who saw not reparations, but a weakening of their own resources.

Still, this knowledge did not make Katara's words rankle less, nor entirely mask the critical eye with which the young woman surveyed both his nation and his person.

"You are always welcome here," he addressed Aang, "For as long as you need. I think Sokka will agree, it's no trouble at all."

"Of course!" Sokka piped up, seeming for the moment to be oblivious to the tension between his sister and his friend. He was too distracted by his own excitement for the moment. "Let's get you guys settled, I'm sure there's an amazing meal in store!" They bowed in parting to the Fire Lord and went their separate ways, Sokka leading them through the labyrinthine hallways that he knew as well as their home village.

When they were a safe distance along, Katara remarked, "It's still strange, thinking of him as the Fire Lord."

"We're lucky he is," Sokka replied with a shrug. "Think about it -- it could have been his sister. Something tells me 'peace' wouldn't be in the fire nation vocabulary if that'd been the case."

"I think Zuko is a -great- leader," Aang piped up, "Way better than his dad," he added needlessly. "Or Azula. She was just... crazy!" As if in agreement, Momo launched from the Avatar's shoulder, spun a circle or two and came down, only a little dizzily in Katara's hood.

The waterbender nodded thoughtfully, conceding at least this point. "Still," she mused. "I wonder if it wouldn't have been better to do away with the whole 'Fire Lord' system, period. It puts an awful lot of power in the hands of one person..."

Sokka looked at her incredulously. "It's the same system that any other country has," he countered. "Whether you say 'king' or 'lord', it's the same thing. Besides, since Zuko took over, he's reformed it into a much more democratic system. He's the Fire Lord but he listens to the people and his advisors. Besides, the country needs a strong figure that they can relate to, these days especially. Oh, we're here."

He'd almost walked past the heavy doors to which he now turned back, leaning his weight against to ease slowly open. A large, ornately decorated circular sitting room greeted them with a fire burning in the center. There were doors on either side of the room, to their separate chambers and directly across from the entry was a tall, wide glass door that led to the balcony.

Aang stepped into the sitting room, eyes wide, near bulging fron his head. "I don't remember these rooms being so -big-!" he gaped.

Even Katara seemed impressed as she took in the rich drapings and marble columns, the firepit that heated the room to a comfortable temperature and the view that she could just glimpse through the closed glass door.

Maybe it wasn't his place to gloat, but Sokka did it anyway, rather smarmy as he watched their faces. "Pretty nice, huh? These rooms were just remodeled, everything's new. There's a bath for each chamber too. Zuko wants you to be very comfortable. My room is in this wing too, a floor up."

A faint frown tugged at Katara's mouth as she explored the room, but she voiced no complaints, happy enough to let their earlier exchange fade into the casual pleasantries of small talk. Arguing before dinner could ruin everyone's appetite.

Aang, on the other hand, was entranced. "It's amazing!" he agreed. "Oh look! There's rolls and rolls of extra bedding here in the corner. We could have a sleep over! Like old times!" Then he spun to the right and threw open the the heavy door he found. "Ooooh, this one's mine!" he called, waving an arm as he entered the righthand bedchamber. "LOOK HOW BIG THE BED IS!"

Sokka laughed - Aang's enthusiasm had always been infectious. "The view from here is incredible at night," he told Katara and himself flopped down on the semi-circle plush couch that faced the windows before the fire. "You'd be amazed how many stars you can see even in the city, here." He paused and offered her a grin. "You really can stay as long as you want, he wasn't just saying that. You guys have been traveling for so long."

Katara glanced toward the doors, but only for a moment and then she was shrugging free of her heavy coat, crossing the room to join her brother on the cushions, leaning into his shoulder as he watched the sky beginning to darken. "It's good to see you," she murmured, and meant it.

"You too," Sokka answered with a soft smile and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm really proud of you, Katara. You and Aang are doing great things for the world. I know your presence here will help the Fire Nation accept peace."

Katara offered a small smile and a slow nod. "Yes, I really do hope so." 

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS. DID YOU SEE THE BATHTUBS??"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that night was mostly quiet; the travelers were worn out and Zuko, who was never good at small talk, was even worse when his dinner company consisted of more than one person at the table and a string of quiet guardsman lining the far wall. At the end of the meal, he bid them good night and suggested that tomorrow's midday meal might be a good time to sit down and hash out some of the details of Aang's visit to the Fire Nation. Sokka wholeheartedly agreed and led his sister and the Avatar back to their quarters. 

The next day dawned clear and bright, a smattering of white clouds and a faint breeze that brought the scents of the palace gardens wafting over the wide balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Here, Zuko already sat, comfortable in his solitude after having banished his men to watch the door. He was dressed more casually than the night previous, shedding two or three of his court layers for something more suited to the weather. Though his robes still dragged the floor, his over tunic was of a flimsy material whose presence was hardly felt as the breeze stirred its folds. 

Such a pleasant day... 

"I'm just saying if we -did- catch the Unagi -- and then make friends with it, of course -- think about it! It travels SO fast!" The Avatar's voice carried through the halls and even the stone walls as they approached. 

"Do you even remember the Unagi?" Sokka asked incredulously as he nodded to the guards who gave them a critical eye but then moved aside their weapons and allowed the Avatar's troupe to enter. "I don't think it really understands this 'making friends' concept of yours." He stopped, blinked once as his eyes fell upon Zuko's unmoving back that faced them. "Zuko?" 

No answer from the young lord. Aang shared a confused glance with Sokka. 

Sokka held a hand up, cautioning Aang to be quiet. Lightly he approached the sleeping prince and bent to softly touch the back of his hand. 

At the contact, Zuko's stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly, before lifting to take in the face of the boy who stooped over him. Then, as consciousness faded in, he blinked, and felt an irritating flush creep up his cheeks. Sitting up straight, he glanced past Sokka's arm and heaved a small, embarrassed sigh, to see the other two standing there expectantly. Aang waved cheerfully. Katara just watched with a raised brow. Zuko turned back to his Ambassador. "Forgive me. I only closed my eyes for a moment..." 

Sokka grinned at him. "Don't worry about it. What do you think about having lunch here? It's nice." There had been plans to adjourn to the meeting room but there was a modest square table in the sitting room that overlooked the balcony that would serve fine and -- Sokka thought -- perhaps lend itself to a less formal environment. 

Zuko considered this for a moment, then nodded, returning Sokka's easy smile. "Let's do that." 

"Oh, oh!" Aang danced forward. "Can we? Can we eat outside?" He brushed past Sokka to dangle his upper body over the railing. "Then we can drop food down to Appa!" 

Katara was quiet. She didn't say anything when her brother stepped past her to return to the guards and request that the message be sent to the kitchens that their meal be delivered here. Zuko's smile did not go unnoticed by her. The smiles that he offered his guests were formal smiles or wistful smiles or sometimes even nervous smiles. But the smile that he offered to Sokka was the first genuine one that she'd seen on him since they arrived. She tried not to read too much into it -- of course Zuko would be more comfortable with her brother, he lived in his palace. But she was definitely getting the idea that Sokka's role in the palace was more complicated than a simple ambassador. 

She stood back as Sokka and Aang moved a rug and the table onto the balcony. One thing that Sokka had quickly grown weary of -- to his own surprise, really -- after moving into the palace was relying on the palace staff for simple tasks. Zuko had learned not to protest when he did menial things. "The view is lovely," Katara commented, tucking hair behind her ear when the breeze fluttered through it and she stepped to the edge of the balcony. The gardens of the palace were sprawling and brightly green, smattered with color. 

After a moment, Zuko joined her at the railing, nodding his agreement, pale hands reaching out to take hold of the darkly polished wood. "They were my mother's," he spoke quietly. "Her design." His hair, released from its formal up-style, made him look as young as he'd been when he'd first joined their cause. "Your brother helped me restore them." 

"Sokka?" Katara laughed abruptly, forgetting for a moment to be sullen. She glanced at her two long time companions -- Sokka was trying to dissuade Aang in all of his enthusiasm from bringing the entire room onto the balcony. "Impossible. I don't even know how he keeps his hawks alive." 

It was hard to stifle the snort of agreement at Katara's observation. "One of the great mysteries I've yet to figure out," he admitted, turning to follow Katara's glance toward the Water Tribe boy, rapt in his attempts to decide whether the table would function better at this angle or that one. "He found her original drawings, took them, mapped them out and everything. Gave the gardeners --and me-- a hard time if we didn't place everything just so." A thoughtful pause. "They look even better than I remember as a child." 

That made more sense than the idea of Sokka planting flowers. Obsessive planning and nit-picking, those were things that he was excellent at. "Well." Katara looked back out at the gardens, as though to speak to them, rather than Zuko. "Your mother was an excellent artist." Then she turned and went to shoo her brother into leaving the table be, it was a square no matter which way he turned it. 

Zuko chuckled quietly, looking up with gratitude as the meal was delivered, soon filling the low table that Sokka had finally stopped fussing with. The young Fire Lord took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs, dismissing the servants to pass around the cups himself. When Sokka handed him his plate, Zuko filled it from the nearest dish and passed it back. In truth, ever since his return and instatement, there was something uncomfortable about being waited on, having everything handed to him, literally, on a silver tray. And though it caused some amount of baffled whispers, he insisted on carrying out most basic tasks with his own two hands as he'd had to do since he was 16. 

"Man!" Aang exclaimed as they dug into the meal. "I'm so glad we decided to visit! Oh-- that's hot!" 

"Do you two already have your tour mapped out?" Sokka asked. He ate slower than Aang now, life off of the road and out of the cold South Pole weaning him from the dog-like instinct. 

"We were actually hoping that you two might be able to help us plot that," Katara replied. 

Zuko nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "Sokka organized all of our documents recently. I'm sure he can find a good map that you can take with you. We'll take a look after lunch." His eyes met the young Ambassador's across the table, waiting for confirmation. 

Sokka nodded back. "If you think you can advise them on which villages might need the Avatar the most," he replied. 

"I have a few ideas," Zuko agreed, his expression turning pensive. "There are some that need it more than others... and I'm hoping it won't be too difficult to have some of the smaller, more remote villages gather in one or two places, for ease of expressing the Avatar's message." 

"Hey guys?" Aang suddenly cut in, having in the last minute left the table to dangle once again from the balcony railing. "Can we give Appa the leftovers?" 

"We just started eating, Aang!" Katara said, exasperated but fond, a funny sort of smile for the boy. She pointed accusingly at her brother. "You see what I have to deal with ALONE?" 

Sokka surrendered his hands up and shook his head. "Hey, I'm sure Zuko would have let you stay here too! Don't blame me!" 

Sokka's announcement inspired a brief moment of awkward silence before Zuko found his voice and laughed quietly. "Not everyone is content to stay in one place, swing a sword and order about gardeners and children. I'm afraid palace life isn't very exciting." 

The Water Tribesman blinked and pouted, feeling personally offended at the idea that he was content to be bored. "That's not true!" he said defensively. "What about that time we went out in the middle of the night and stole ostrichorses and rode out of town? Or the time we went in the abandoned tower and found those giant spiders that'd nested? Or the time we snuck you out and went to that dance parlor but the girls recognized you and--" 

"GIANT SPIDERS?" the outcry was simultaneous, Aang's voice entering the conversation at the same moment that Katara found hers. However, the Avatar's face was alight and he sounded downright joyful. Katara, on the other hand, sounded horrified. 

Zuko looked embarrassed. "Y-yeah, I guess that was kinda stupid. Especially after I lit one on fire...." He cut himself off with a sharp cough. 

"I thought that part was kind of awesome, actually," Sokka said, laughing. "Especially because it went crazy and started running around. It lit some of the other ones on fire too. And then... well." He pointed up at the highest, furthest tower of the palace which was... charred. 

Zuko's face flushed just a little darker. "Y-yeah. Haven't gotten around to cleaning those rooms yet... Haha." 

Aang, though, seemed to think this was an amazing story and was two steps away from leaping off the balcony to glide over to the tower himself, just in case there might be some large creepy crawlies still lurking. 

Before he could, however, Katara snapped her water whip out and it snagged the corner of his robe and jerked him back toward the table. "Focus, Avatar," she said flatly. 

Aang pouted visibly, but he set aside his glider and sat back down, grabbing up a small loaf of bread and biting into the end of it with a spray of crumbs. "Zuko said we can stay for two weeks," he pointed out. "Can't we just relax today?" 

Katara's eyes sought out Sokka's and pleaded, begging for some back up. Sokka wasn't very helpful though and instead he shrugged. "Why can't we just relax?" he echoed. Katara wanted to throw her soup at him. 

"Why don't we finish lunch and then Sokka can show you the document store room?" Zuko suggested quickly, his attempt at a compromise. 

"Then can I go see if there's anymore spiders up there?" Aang asked directly to Zuko, eyes wide. 

"I'll take you myself," Zuko offered, cheerfully, intentionally avoiding Katara's gaze, which, he was certain, was boring holes in the back of his head. It was the Avatar-- how could he say no? 

"I can give Katara a tour of the gardens while you do that," Sokka put in quickly. He smiled at his sister somewhat imploringly. Aang did have a good point -- they'd been traveling for months and would be here for at least a week or more. Why rush? 

Katara frowned deeply, arms crossed tight over her chest. Finally, she sighed, chin dropping. "At least when it's just me and Aang it's not three against one," she complained, stabbing a bite of food with somewhat diminished severity. 

Sokka caught Zuko's eye and offered him a grin and a wink. It'd be good for the Fire Lord and the Avatar to have some time to themselves, anyway. Zuko returned the look with a grateful quirk of the mouth. It -was- nice to have someone on his side. And Sokka was, if anything else, an excellent partner in crime. 

Some playful jibes and touches from Aang and Katara lightened up a little for the second half of lunch, even laughing and joining in with Aang as they talked about their travels. They conveyed greetings from friends scattered across the continents and had stories of places that none of them had been before. 

Afterward, Zuko lead Aang off to the stables with an armload of leftovers for Appa and a promise to show him the spidery tower immediately afterward. 

Katara spared a moment's glance and a small head shake for her younger companion before pulling Sokka away from the table. "So show me the library. Let's find a map." 

The library was extremely extensive but Sokka was very familiar with it. He explained to Katara how when he was settling in that he'd made it a point to devour as much knowledge as he could about the country and culture that he was now emersed in -- knowledge that had been hidden away from the world for a hundred years. He was supposed to be an ambassador, after all, even if the title was particularly encompassing of his place in the palace. The very best map that they could find, that offered very detailed information, was a very fragile artifact that wouldn't have been appropriate to take on the trail so Sokka had it sent off to a mapmaker for a copy to be made. That way when it came back, they could consult with Zuko and make notes on the new map as needed. 

"Do you still want to see the gardens?" Sokka asked. 

Katara hesitated, but found she wasn't quite ready to rejoin the others and so she nodded, letting her brother lead the way. As they walked, she found her gaze kept returning to the deep red tunic and the wide bell sleeves he wore. Of course it was impractical for him to wear the heavily lined and furred clothing of the Water Tribe in such a climate as this, but the day earlier, when he'd shown up to greet them, he'd been wearing the blues of his homeland, a set of robes clearly tailored to reflect Sokka's own origins. It had flattered him well. This though... 

"Why aren't you wearing wearing Water Tribe colors today?" It wasn't until she'd spoken aloud that Katara realized she'd interrupted something Sokka had been saying. 

Sokka blinked at her, startled. "This?" he said, lifting an arm and then shrugging. "Most of my clothes are in Water Tribe colors, but I have a few Fire Nation things... I figure it's a sign of good will to wear them now and then. This was a gift." 

There was no use trying to prevent the furrowing of her brow at Sokka's words. "A gift?" she echoed, just as they stepped into the gardens, suddenly swallowed on all sides by green. 

The young man couldn't help but notice that Katara didn't seem to be all that interested in the gardens themselves. In any case, it was still good to walk with her. "Yeah," he replied. "Feel -- they're very nice." 

Katara lifted a hand, taking the edge of Sokka's sleeve between her fingers. The fabric was thin, impossibly soft, like silk maybe but lighter. "From who?" she asked, pulling her hand away to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear. 

"From Zuko," Sokka replied easily. "For my birthday this year. I could find out where he got them, if you'd like." 

"Thanks, but I got quite enough of dressing up like a Fire Nation woman when we had to do it to stay alive," she scoffed quietly, willing herself not to bristle at how casually her brother spoke the Fire Lord's name. She trusted Sokka and she trusted Aang, but it had always been harder for her to shake her inherent caution around the man who'd once meant to kill them, whose family had tried to bend the whole world to their will. 

Sokka wore a pout as though he'd been caught stealing cookies. "I thought you looked good in red," he mumbled. 

Katara flushed faintly, her gaze flicking to the pathetic expression her brother wore. "Thanks," she managed, only a little guilty for making him feel bad. Two days into their visit and already she was arguing with him. "The gardens are really lovely," she added, shifting the subject to something that might be easier for them to share. "You spent a lot of time on this, huh?" 

"How did you know?" Sokka asked, startled. 

A pause; Katara reached up to rub lightly at a smooth green leaf, could feel the pulse of life in its form. She left the water where it was, dropping her hand away again. "He told me." 

"Oh," Sokka blinked. "The grounds were just such a disaster after the war. And I found the old designs in the library... It was just something to do, you know?" It was kind of embarrassing to be caught gardening. 

Katara laughed a little. "There's nothing wrong with gardening," she pointed out as though reading his thoughts. Then, "Did you actually... you know... plant stuff?" 

"A few things," Sokka admitted. "But it made me nervous. It's too much responsibility." 

"And planning the whole thing isn't?" Katara teased, shook her head at her brother's strange quirks. 

"It's different," Sokka said a little defensively. They were walking over a bridge that crossed the stream which cut its way delicately through the gardens and pooled in a few intentional places. Katara paused and Sokka hesitated, then relented. He was quiet for a long moment, watching the koi move gracefully through the water. "Planning and ordering -- there's more control in that. I never have to put a life in my own hands that way," he said to her quietly. 

The waterbender found her eyes drawn to the sky, never mind that the sun ruled the day. She let the moment settle, knew there was little she could say, not when Sokka got quiet like that. Instead, she leaned against the bridge's rail, bumping her shoulder to his just to have that contact. "Hey," she finally murmured, knocking her forehead against his. "Missed you." 

Sokka silently shook himself out of his reverie and forced his eyes away from the water and instead offered a smile to Katara. "You too. Both of you." He offered her his arm as they continued on. He cleared his throat then and turned his own eyes skyward, whistled for a moment and then said, "Sooooo... what's going on with you and Aang?" 

A snort and a toss of hair were Katara's first answers, followed shortly by, "Aang and I are very good friends." A narrow glance. "And unlike -some- people and their warrior girlfriends, -we've- actually taken the time to get to know each other." 

"Ah-HAH!" It was an awkward laugh and jarring. And somehow, it continued. "Ha-ha-ha! True -- true that! You're smart kids. Definitely. Good job, Katara." 

"...Okay, Sokka, what's going on? You're acting really weird," she raised a brow and folded her arms, stopping in their trek with pointed insistence. 

"What? No I'm not. You're acting weird," Sokka shot back. 

"What? Why am -I- acting weird? You're the one doing that stupid laugh that you only do when you're hiding something!" 

"I am not," Sokka protested and put on his best scowl. Katara's scowl had ALWAYS been better than his though which he found supremely unfair. He sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later and really it would be better if -he- told her until the tendrils of womens' words made it to her ears from other sources. "Suki broke up with me. There! That's all – no big deal." 

"What?" Katara seemed surprised. "She did?" Apparently this revelation deserved a punch to the arm. "What did you do? She was all over you last I saw you together-- oh god, did you show her your dogshark dance? Geez, Sokka, I -told- you--" 

"I didn't!" Sokka whined, cringing away from his sister. He thought back on the conversation he'd had on this topic with Zuko and realize he really couldn't say the same things to his sister about the other girl. "I think she just couldn't do the long distance thing." 

The look Katara gave him was clearly skeptical but she didn't push that particular point. Instead she continued walking, muttering just loudly enough to be heard. "Maybe if the 'Fire Lord' gave you a vacation once in a while..." 

Sokka blinked twice and then bristled a little, frowning as he trotted to catch up with her. "Hey -- that's not how it is. I can take a break any time I like." 

"And yet 'long-distance' was still an issue?" she pointed out, knowing it wasn't fair, but dammit, she hated when Sokka lied to her. 

"Well..." Sokka knew he was caught. "Maybe it was partly my fault... but I was doing important work here. I bought a hawk just for sending her messages!" Still defensive. 

"Important work?" Katara countered, "Like chasing spiders and hitting up bars with  _Zuko_?" 

"That isn't everything that I do, Katara, and you know it," Sokka said, genuinely irritated now. 

"Maybe not, but it's all you -talk- about. No wonder Suki left you." It was a low blow and they both knew it, but the words had left her mouth before she could bite her tongue against them. 

"So I'm not supposed to talk about... what's happening in my life?" Sokka snapped at her angrily. What had gotten into his sister? "Or maybe just not anything fun? I guess work is all that matters anymore, is that it, Katara?" 

"That's not what I meant, and  _you_  know it," Katara shot back. "I guess I'd just hoped you had grown up a little since I last saw you. Or at least wised up enough to know how to talk to the people who care the most about you. Did you even -try- with her, Sokka?" 

"I tried!" Sokka defended. "I sent her a letter! It's just--so much trouble! Augh-- you wouldn't understand, Katara. You're a girl." 

" _Trouble_?" Katara echoed, incredulous. "What, you expect a relationship to be -easy-?" 

"Why not?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms. 

"B-because! Because conflict and resolution of conflict create stronger bonds than if everything just falls into your lap without trying!" 

"But what if there IS no resolution?" Sokka demanded. "What if it's JUST conflict and there's not much that really feels like it's worth trying for?" 

"Well maybe you just weren't trying hard enough!" Katara insisted, grasping for an argument that she'd long since forgotten the reason for beginning. 

"Isn't that what I just said?" Sokka said, now confused. 

"Agh! You're completely impossible!" Katara threw her hands in the air, stamped a few steps away, scuffed her shoe roughly enough to uproot a small patch of grass. "Fine, don't make an effort, just let your chance for something good slip through your fingers." 

"Watch the foliage!" Sokka complained, trailing her. He knew there was a reason that he had avoided ever talking to his sister about women. "Didn't you say just a few minutes ago that I rushed into it anyway?" he said, accusatory. 

"No!" she snapped, "Th-that's not what I meant. Ooh! Just, never mind. Just don't come crying to me when your next girlfriend dumps you cause all you can talk about is the  _Fire Lord_  and his -clothes- and his -gardens- and his GIANT SPIDERS and his -Fire Nation-!" 

"I won't!' Sokka replied, not really noticing that they were shouting now. "Because I'm never going to talk to you about girls AGAIN! Since you're all just looking out for each other anyway!" 

"Someone's got to, since -you- obviously don't give a damn!" 

"Ggggghhhaahh--WHATEVER!" Sokka was pulling at his own hair at that point, so frustrated that he turned and stormed away, not considering the fact that his sister didn't know her way around the palace. 

Katara watched him leave only for a moment, before spinning around and sitting down heavily, right where she was. Boys were stupid. No matter how many years after puberty they'd passed. Stupid. All of them. 

For a long time, Katara just sat in that place, scowling deeply and wondering if Sokka would realize he was a complete jerk and come back for her, since she had no idea how to get back to her chambers. But several minutes passed and her brother did not come wandering back so she huffed and stood again, heading back in the direction that they'd come. She must have made a wrong turn though, since she soon was crossing a second bridge that she didn't remember at all. 

A faint humming somewhere to her left drew Katara's attention and she moved toward the sound, heading deeper into the labyrinth of tall greenery and draping flowers. A scent... cinnamon? drifted past her nose and she lifted her head, trying to determine its source. 

She followed the spicy-sweet smell on the air and the very soft humming, following a curve in the path until she stopped suddenly, finding herself in an open clearing before a pond that was lined in purple flowers. Here there was a wooden patio and the source of the scent -- it was tea brewing. "Oh!" Katara exclaimed, finding herself standing right in front of the Fire Lord's uncle. "Please forgive my intrusion," she hurried, embarrassed. 

The older man, Iroh, she now knew, looked up at her with a complete lack of concern. Then he poured first one and then a second cup, and offered her a warm smile. "Ah, the young waterbender! I see you've found my secret hiding spot. Please, join me." A wide palm indicated the wooden seat just across from his own. 

Katara hesitated, her hands folded in front of her. She was supposed to be storming off somewhere to be angry or maybe getting terribly lost so that she could blame it on Sokka later. But Iroh's welcoming smile was impossible to say no to, so her feet slowly carried her to sit beside him. 

She should have felt like she was intruding but Iroh had such a way of disarming a person that she couldn't really bring herself to feel anything but calmed just by joining his company. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she felt the need to say quietly, regardless. 

"Sometimes the best part of solitude is in its interruption," Iroh inclined his head with a nod. Then he chuckled and raised his cup, taking a long, well-appreciated sip. "Ah... perfect." Then, a moment later, he turned his attention back to his apologetic guest. "Now then, let me think... just how long has it been since we last shared a pot of tea?" 

The young woman herself cradled the warm cup and sipped lightly at the tea -- indeed, cinnamon. It was excellent. She looked up at him. "Ah – I think it must have been nearly three years, sir," she responded slowly. "Just after the war." 

"Call me Uncle," the man insisted, "Retirement suits me, but 'Sir' makes me sound old." 

A little smile was hidden behind Katara's tea cup and she closed her eyes briefly. "You look very well, Uncle," she told him. 

He laughed, lowered a hand to pat his belly. "I'm afraid I've rather let myself go since the war's end," he admitted, without a trace of self-conscious. "But thank you, Katara." A comfortable silence followed his words, and after another sip or two he spoke again. "I've had the fortune to hear word of your work in the last few years," he began, "with the Avatar. I must say it's gratifying to see the care that both you and your brother have taken with every chosen responsibility, even now, in this time of peace. You should be proud to so well represent your tribe to the world." 

Katara hurried to taste her tea again, this time to hide a frown instead of a smile. She paused there, an unbidden sense of guilt appearing somewhere in her middle. She surely believed in everything that Iroh was praising her for. Why else would she be here, prepared to spend perhaps as long as a year or more in the Fire Nation, in the name of peace? But even now, three years past the war, she found that from time to time, words less peaceful than she would have liked managed to make it past her lips. Somehow more so in the last two days than the entirety of three years. She blamed her brother. "Thank you, Uncle," she finally murmured, realizing her rude silence. 

But Iroh only smiled, nodded and finished his tea. "Now then, my dear. Shall we head back to the palace? I have a feeling my nephew is going to scold me for coming here first before checking in with him!" 

Katara couldn't help but smile as she followed the retired war hero. "Were you away, Uncle?" she asked. "I thought perhaps you'd moved from the palace." 

"Oh, no, no. Zuko has made me feel quite at home here. You should see my room! No, I was in the South visiting a friend of mine. He has a connection with some of the very best tea growers, you know. Stuff you can't get anywhere else! And yet he has a terribly hard time finding any real quality licorice chews. So we meet occasionally in the interests of trade!" Iroh's casual ramblings were, somehow, soothing and the way he took Katara's arm, placing it in the crook of his elbow was familiar and comforting. 

The young woman smiled, falling into step with him, strangely soothed and quietly she wondered how her own Gran-gran was. "I'm glad we will get to visit with you," she told him. "Uncle, can you direct me in the way of the east wing? I'm all turned around." 

"Of course. Ah! And here is the edge of the gardens now. Very tricky, how they often manage to avoid one's search." He patted her hand gently and stepped out onto the cobbled stones. "Now then. If my old head hasn't yet begun to fail me, I do believe -this- is the correct way to find the east wing."

 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't even so much about the act of the strike. It was more about the "HAH!" that came with each move. Even if it wasn't true to the form and even if he knew that his master would scold him harshly for each angry "HYAH!" that burst from Sokka's throat as he beat the practice dummy with all his strength. His arms were burning, his form so poor that he'd already taxed the muscles.

On top of that, Sokka was so focused on that single, angry forward strike that he completely failed to take note of his surroundings. Zuko had already been watching for the better portion of 5 minutes.

"Didn't Piandao tell you not to practice when you're angry?" he finally spoke, in the quiet moment between shouts.

Sokka started, jerking in the direction of the sudden sound. He was sweating and panting faintly when he turned toward Zuko, strands of hair having fallen from his wolf tail about his face. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to spy?" he pouted, but there wasn't any particular sting in his voice.

"I skipped class that day," Zuko teased, stepping forward to lift Sokka's wrist, gently correcting his stance by tapping a toe on the inside of Sokka's heel and still managing to display no sense of superiority. It was something he'd had to work on for weeks before Sokka finally stopped feeling patronized. "Now, strike again."

There was still an indignance though that made Sokka's brow twitch and his lips tighten. He held the stance but he didn't strike. "What if I just want to be mad?" he grated.

"Then take it out on me, instead of the sword that Master Piandao made with you," Zuko tried for a faint smile. He didn't know what was wrong, and he'd never been very good at the whole comfort thing, but he knew Sokka would never forgive himself if he was careless with the comet blade and chipped or scratched it unnecessarily.

Sokka sighed, defeated. Of that, he knew Zuko was right. So forcing himself to center, he closed his eyes briefly, drew in a breath. When he struck again it was without the angry cry or the sloppy form. Instead he focused all of his anger INTO the form, into the strike. A large chunk of the dummy was sliced clean off and thumped to the stone ground. It felt better than his original outlashings.

Zuko raised a brow, impressed despite himself. "There are times," he admitted, "When anger is useful." He crossed to the mutilated dummy and stooped to retrieve its missing limb. "... You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sokka said, clearly irritated and pushing his hair away from his face fruitlessly. He let his blade sag and then sheathed it with a silent apology for its misuse. "I'm fine," he repeated, forcing more calm into his voice.

The young ambassador could not possibly have sounded less convincing, and Zuko frowned, took a seat on one of the benches bordering the sparring hall, watched Sokka prop his sheathed sword on the wall, just below the rack that held his own practice weapons. He found it awkward... sure that the other needed to talk, but equally sure that Sokka would resent him if he tried to push it. Zuko knew -he- would, if their roles were reversed.

But as it turned out, Sokka only needed a moment to breathe, to catch his breath for his lips to loosen. He sat down heavily beside Zuko, letting himself sag forward against his knees. "I get jealous of those two sometimes," he said, closing his eyes.

This confession seemed to startle the Fire Lord. "The Avatar and your sister?" he clarified.

"Yeah," he replied heavily. As he stilled and his body cooled, so did his head. He pulled free his hair so that he could run his hand through the damp strands. "It seems so simple for them. I know it's probably not but it seems that way. It seems like they just  _are_."

Zuko struggled to keep up. "You mean... the way you and Suki weren't?" He cringed as he said it. Too blunt, Zuko. There's this thing called sensitivity, and you... well you've gotta work on that.

Sokka didn't seem phased though. "That... and other things." He sort of shrugged. "I just mean -- they don't have to make any announcements. They don't have to call each other by specific names. She doesn't expect to be showered or fawned over. They just ARE and nobody questions it or judges it. You know?"

Zuko nodded, quietly thoughtful. "Yeah. I guess they're lucky." A beat. "Did Suki make you call her stuff?"

"Well, no," Sokka said, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I just mean like... labels. Like we have to slap words on things to make sure everybody knows." His voice took on an almost mocking, overly assertive tone, "'This is my boyfriend, Zuko!' Like it has to be announced -- like it has to define who you are, you know?"

It was too the young lord's credit that he didn't topple straight off the bench and onto his face. Instead, he turned swiftly to stare at the Water Tribesman beside him, but Sokka was looking out at the training hall floor, lost in his own thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Right. That's... lame." A pause. "I never really liked the term anyway. Like it narrows you down to only one thing. You aren't Sokka or a swordsman or an ambassador or a guy who likes meat and sarcasm or who secretly gardens and writes poems... you're just... a boyfriend. -Her- boyfriend." He'd rambled. "Um. Yeah. It's stupid."

Sokka's gaze turned on him, just from the corner of his eye though and his frustration had suddenly melted away. Instead he looked almost embarrassed. For a long moment, he didn't say anything or move because his chest felt kind of tight. It was weird -- they were simple words and the kind that sometimes would bubble nervously from Zuko's mouth. He never knew quite what to do when someone was emotional. But it hit home in that moment that even if Zuko didn't know what to do with him when he was upset, he knew Sokka well enough to understand why and he CARED. There was no way he could tell the other man how much it meant to him. He realized only then that he'd let the silence drag into something extremely tense and uncomfortable and suddenly he coughed. 

"Yeah," he finally agreed. "And then when you're -not- a boyfriend anymore, then suddenly things are horribly wrong for some reason. Like it's what defined you and you just fucked it up." His voice was suddenly shrill and mocking, "'What did you do, Sokka? Don't you even care?'"

Oh, so that was it. Sokka was only marginally better than Zuko himself with impressions, but even he could figure that one out. Zuko flinched a little, sympathetic. "Did she really say that?"

"Pretty much," Sokka grumbled. "Why should she even care that much!?"

Zuko shrugged. He'd never really understood women. He'd had his own share of girlfriends but it never brought him any closer to really understanding them. "She was mad that Suki left you?" he clarified. "But...why would she be mad at -you- for if Suki was the one who called it off?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Sokka suddenly shouted, though it was more at the world and less at Zuko, and he pulled at his now mussed hair. And then he was slumping back, his weight pressing his back against Zuko's side and arm. It let him drop his head back so that the base of his skull rested against the ball of Zuko's shoulder. He sighed up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't let her get to me."

Sokka weight was warm, the heat from his workout still radiating from his body. It made Zuko just a little uncomfortable, but he didn't move, didn't push the young ambassador away. Zuko sucked at sensitivity, but even he recognized the need for non-judgmental, simple human contact. So he let his sigh echo Sokka's and his sight drift upward. "It would have bothered me too."

It was all Sokka really wanted to hear. That he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't a complete loser. He didn't say anything but rather just leaned against Zuko and silently appreciated him, hoping that he understood that too. Even if he knew it would ruin the moment to say it, to thank him. So instead he just closed his eyes in a rare sort of quiet and appreciated him.

And in some way, Zuko did understand. At least, he could sense the relaxing of Sokka's shoulders, the way he wasn't tense and drawn into himself or exploding in frustration anymore. Maybe he'd actually managed to say the right thing. Zuko smiled because he knew Sokka wouldn't see it and let the younger man have the moment.

After a time he shifted, almost apologetic, glancing to his shoulder. "Hey," he said, gentle. "You awake?"

"No--I mean, yeah. Sorry." Sokka said up straight and started pulling his hair back again into its neat tail.

Zuko shook his head, turning to watch as Sokka fiddled with his hair. "No, it's okay. I was just. um. wondering if you were hungry."

Sokka turned to flash him a grin. "Are you kidding? I just -murdered- a practice dummy. Also, when am I not hungry?"

Zuko found himself mirroring the other's sudden cheerfulness and he laughed. "Point taken." Then, "See? There you go. If anything, you should be introduced as 'Sokka, my meat and sarcasm guy.' I think it sounds way better."

Sokka shared his mirth, his own genuine laugh rising from his chest. "I agree! Plus, it's way more flattering. Anyone can be a 'boy'. But not everyone can specialize in meat and sarcasm. I'm just sayng."

Zuko chuckled, nodded. "Yeah. No, I get you. Hey, if you've got the skills, might as well flaunt them."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, also nodding. Then he paused for a long moment. "HEY! I don't secretly write poetry!"

Zuko cocked a skeptical brow. "'With my sword made of comet, I make bad guys vomit'?"

"It's not poetry -- it's a SONG!"

"Oh really? Then prove it."

"Well -- I don't have the MUSIC part of it yet..."

"Soo..... it's a poem."

"You don't know anything about art!" Sokka said, exasperated as they stepped back into the palace.

"Such a tortured soul," Zuko moaned. "Maybe you should try hugging some trees. I hear it's very hip and artsy."

"We met people like that once," Sokka said, suddenly contemplative. But then he grimaced. "But they definitely could not write songs."

"Oh god, I know just who you're talking about. Did they make you sing 'Secret Tunnel' too?"

 

 

Katara wasn't sure what it was about just the short period of time that she spent with Iroh, but after their walk, she found herself soothed and feeling more philanthropic as she walked alone through the halls of the palace toward their chambers. To herself, she decided to talk to Sokka more civilly about his love troubles -- clearly something was really bothering him, if he was a mess enough that he would let Suki slip away. He just needed someone who would understand and could give him good advice. She might even go as far as to apologize to him for blowing up. He'd probably be really upset -- they shouldn't spend the little time that they had together fighting.

Katara was actually smiling softly as she reached the big door to the guest rooms and paused, that smile fading sharply as she heard laughter from within. She knew that stupid, obnoxious laugh better than any other. "You've gotta be kidding!" It was Sokka's voice. He was roaring, merrily. "How did they reproduce that fast? What are they eating up there!"

"Probably each other," Zuko's snorting reply came quieter, but audible with the deep timbre of his voice. 

"IT WAS AMAZING," Aang confirmed. "But I didn't want to kill them, so Zuko chased them to the window and I used air-bending to fly them out to the forest!" 

The laughter -- mostly Sokka's laughter --grated Katara deeply and her fists clenched at her sides as she felt anger bubbling again inside her. 

"I wish I'd gone with you guys!" Sokka said and Katara threw the door open and stomped in. 

"Hey Katara!" Aang grinned. "Guess what? There WERE giant spiders up there! One of them almost ATE Zuko!"

"Hey, that's not--"

The door to Katara's chamber slammed shut. Sokka scowled at it.

Aang blinked, and started after her, but Zuko's finger in the collar of his robe halted the younger boy's steps. His gaze swept over Aang's head to meet Sokka's, a questioning look. Sokka quickly looked away, avoiding Zuko's gaze, taking the moment to brush a few pieces of grass from his clothes. "We have a meeting today with the council form the Western Islands," Sokka reminded him as though Katara's entrance hadn't happened at all. "They're building the first Fire and Earth mixed city," he told Aang. "Want to come?"

"Uh, hello? Avatar!!" Aang waved a hand in front of his own face, his best attempt to show Sokka how completely obvious his offer was. 

Sokka laughed sheepishly, knowing perfectly well that it'd sounded stupid. He tossed an arm around Aang's shoulder and guided him toward the door. "Let's grab a snack before it starts."

"OOooh, yeah, I'm starving!" 

As the two loudest members of their little family exited the rooms in search of the kitchens, Zuko lingered behind for a moment, eyes drifting briefly toward the girl's shut door. Something had happened between Sokka and his sister. That much was obvious in the way the Water Tribe boy had avoided his gaze and failed to so much as acknowledge Katara's entrance to their rooms. 

A messenger knocked on the door then though and informed him that his Uncle Iroh had returned from the South and was requesting his council if Zuko was available. The news banished all other thoughts and Zuko found a genuine smile on his lips. His uncle had returned!

"Tell my Uncle I will join him in the main hall shortly." 

 

Dinner that evening was uncomfortable, even with the added company of Iroh who, in his way, tried to lighten the mood. But Katara was sullen and Aang was distracted with worry over her. It was downright emotional warfare, the way that Sokka ignored her angry glances and how he distracted Aang from her by asking excitedly about their travels.

Even Zuko, happy to have the closest member of his family back in the palace after nearly three weeks of absence, felt a vague sense of discomfort hovering over those present and ended up drinking more of his Uncle's tea than what he ate of his meal. He kept stealing quick, near unconscious glances down the table at Sokka every time the he made a comment just a little too loudly, dropped his fork or slammed his knee under the table. Something had definitely happened during the time he and Aang had been chasing off hairy, ten-legged pests.

The Avatar's speech had been planned for the following afternoon and that morning, a meeting had been arranged so that Zuko could go over the final details with Katara. She was respectfully punctual -- a pleasant enough breakfast had been served privately for Aang and herself in their sitting room.

Now, she had been summoned to the Fire Palace's main hall, the meeting table already set with a slow-burning coil of incense. The wide double doors were slung wide to let in the morning light, creating a much different atmosphere than had existed during the time of Ozai's reign. Zuko was already present, bent over the scroll he'd been given the previous night, a list of key talking points that Aang and Katara had previously decided upon.

When the royal guards escorted Katara into the room, she and Zuko exchanged bows -- it felt strange but somehow necessary. "Thank you for taking care of these arrangements," Katara said somewhat stiffly.

The young Fire Lord nodded politely, held out his hand, "Please, sit," he offered the cushion just across the table from him. "I was just taking another look over your notes."

"I apologize if the expenses are a little steep," Katara said, equally polite as she sank down across from Zuko. All business. "I know it's short notice, especially for the four nation banners."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Everyone here understands the importance of the Avatar and what he represents. A little overtime is the least we can offer." He paused, considering the list once more. "Aang's formal robes should be complete in the next couple of hours. Our tailor is just finishing up the details."

Katara nodded. She'd only felt a little bit grudging -- Aang was to wear Fire Nation styled robes but in the color of the Air Temple. It had been arranged that the Avatar would speak from the palace wall and Zuko had proclaimed the day a holiday for the city, allowing those that otherwise would not have made it to attend. "What are your thoughts on his speech?" Katara asked.

Zuko's gaze shifted to the other roll of paper, eyes scanning the text there for the umpteenth time. "I think it's well written," he began, paused thoughtfully. "For the most part, the people he'll be talking to today are already in support of the Avatar and what he's brought to the world. So this won't be a difficult audience. It seems to me he should concentrate on praising the people for their remarkable adaptation to the changes we've undergone. Remember, a good percentage of the population didn't even know there -was- a war until it was nearly over."

She listened to him with slightly pursed lips but acknowledged his remarks with slow nodding. "I suppose since we have been away for so long, we haven't been directly exposed to the adaptation by the Fire Nation," she remarked. It seemed like it might have been an attempt at apologizing for the oversight but it came out sounding a little bit sour.

Zuko frowned slightly, but made no comment. "I was thinking that Aang might want to talk about Avatar Roku in a bit more detail. The people might appreciate that connection to their own history. It could help them better relate to Aang." 

"You don't think that just detracts from the people focusing on the Avatar that we have -now-?" Katara asked, not -quite- irritated, but still, there was something off in her voice.

"I think it helps people to remember that Aang isn't  _just_  an airbender," Zuko countered, still polite. 

"Then why not cover the Avatar Kyoushi and Avatar Kuruk as well?" she argued. "Aren't we trying to get the citizens of the Fire Nation to look outside of themselves?"

Zuko sighed faintly. "Of course we are, but there's something to be said for starting with what you know. And Roku was a fire-bender. Besides, Roku is the Avatar that Aang knows best. You might say he was a mentor."

"Fine," Katara said and busied herself with her own scroll, taking down some short notes written in Water Tribe script. "Anything else?" she asked as she wrote.

"Well... to be honest, I'd use the word 'war' a little less. Maybe say 'strife between nations' instead?" 

"Fine," Katara repeated and scratched something else out harshly. "I'll get these changes to the Avatar." She stood.

"Just a minute," Zuko rose to his feet, lifting a hand to bid her pause. "Sokka asked me to tell you that he's expecting a hawk from your father today. He thought you'd like to know."

Katara looked startled and hesitated and then her brow furrowed. "He asked YOU to tell me that?" she said, incredulous.

Zuko blinked, watched her with thinly veiled caution. "Yes, last night." 

The young woman laughed then, an ugly sort of laugh. "Great! I don't know which one of you is more brainwashed -- you, the Fire Lord acting as my brother's personal messenger boy or HIM -- for telling you EVERYTHING."

Eyes narrowed now, Zuko's shoulders squared rigidly. "Your personal arguments with your brother are hardly a concern of mine, so I didn't ask why couldn't tell you himself. Clearly, he felt he could trust me with the information. My apologies if that... offends you." Every word was spoken with sickening politeness, though the fire that flashed behind Zuko's eyes was no less than Katara's.

"That's so very big of you," Katara sneered back at him. "Pretty convenient that he won't talk to me right now, isn't it? Maybe it'll stay like that until we leave and maybe he'll actually stay in your fancy fire prison."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko stared, shocked at her vitriol despite himself. "No one's -making- Sokka stay here. He -chose- this!"

"The question is -- why?" Katara wondered -- accused. "Why is my restless, tribe-loving brother all settled in here like  _he_  grew up as a Fire Nation prince? Why has he forgotten his girlfriend and his home and his -- his family for this?"

The fire in Zuko's glare hardened to ice at her words but there was only one answer he could give. "I guess that's something you'll have to ask him yourself. It's not my place to tell you his mind."

"Oh just give it a little more time," Katara said sarcastically and snatched up her scroll. "I'm sure you'll be doing it soon enough."

"Are we done here?" Zuko asked, seeing no reason to further dignify the 'conversation' with a response. 

"Thank you for your time and assistance, Fire Lord," Katara replied and she bowed very deeply before she stormed out.

Zuko watched her leave, only turning to sit again once she was out of eyeshot. He'd let her get too far under his skin, her words, though shallow and spiteful and aimed to sting, nonetheless lingered. As did their implications. It hadn't occurred to him, at least in conscious thought, that Sokka might feel the pull to leave with them when the Avatar began his tour of the Fire Nation.

He didn't seem to notice when his fist left behind a vaguely smoldering black scar in the table's polished surface.

 


	4. Chapter 4

In spite of the sniping and irritation that took place in the morning, the Avatar's speech went extremely well and was met with cheering and applause that roared from the city streets. It was a very heartening display, what with the cross-country journey that lay ahead of them. That evening hosted a great feast with dignitaries, ambassadors and politicians donned in all colors attending to give their best to the Avatar. It was a busy and business-filled evening that all parties of the Avatar's former entourage were somewhat grateful for as it didn't allow any time to reflect upon the emotional unrest taking place between them. Between the food and the constant discussion, no one's lips would have had time for arguing even if they'd shared a breath together. It wasn't until the party was adjourning and they knew that Katara and Aang had safely retired to their rooms that Sokka was walking with Zuko toward the Fire Lord's chambers. A heavy set of guards was in place, flanking them, as it was an ideal night for political unrest to rear its head. 

"I think today went really well," Sokka was saying. It had been a long night and all parties involved were tired but he felt satisfied with the interaction that had been observed between representatives of all countries. 

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. Though he hadn't truly anticipated trouble, there was still a small part of him that expressed genuine surprise that no fists had flown the whole evening. "Mm," he agreed. "Everyone was very courteous." 

"Aang's speech was great too," Sokka commented, stretching as they walked. "Sorry you had to put up with my sister through it." 

Zuko blinked, turned to look quickly at the other. "How did you know?" 

"Huh?" Sokka blinked back. "I knew you were working with her to set up the speech. I was there when you set your meeting, remember?" 

"I mean," Zuko clarified, letting his voice drop with a brief glance to their escort. "How did you know it went so badly?" He sighed a little, as the memory of that mornings conflict came back to him. 

"Oh..." Sokka's eyes widened a little. "I didn't. I just meant -- because Katara can be argumentative sometimes. What happened?" 

"Well," he opened his mouth, hesitated, closed it again, waved his hand vaguely. "You know.. I mean... I don't think she... um... trusts me very much. That's all..." 

Sokka sighed and sagged, not questioning any further. "She's been so weird since she got here," he lamented. "I thought she'd gotten over all of this. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." 

Zuko shook his head lightly. "No, it's okay. It's important. I think though... well she probably isn't going to want to stay here much longer after this... We-- we should make sure that Aang is completely prepared before they leave." 

Sokka grimaced and nodded faintly. "It's mostly my fault, probably," he said with some regret. 

Their footsteps had slowed near to stopping, but neither seemed to really notice. "Why would it be your fault?" Zuko asked. "It's me she doesn't seem to like." 

"Nah," Sokka rubbed at the back of his neck. "She's just in a sour mood because of the fight we had." 

"Oh," Zuko replied, thoughtfully. "I guess that does explain why she was so on edge..." A pause. "Maybe you should talk to her?" He cringed inwardly at his own suggestion, trying not to dwell on Katara's earlier words to him. 

The Water Tribe boy made a noncommittal sort of noise and shrugged. "She's the one being a jerk," he muttered, stubborn. "She's just mad about me and Suki. It's not even her business." 

"Girls usually stick together," Zuko observed, thoughts drifting unwillingly to Azula and her one-time trio of loyal female fighters. 

"Exactly," Sokka groused. "Ah -- anyway. Just don't take it too personally. I think Katara actually likes you more than she lets on." 

Zuko raised a skeptical brow, failed to stop a quiet scoff from passing his lips. "If you say so..." 

"Anyway," Sokka repeated. They were standing in front of the entrance to Zuko's rooms then and Sokka hesitated. "So -- I was thinking tonight..." 

The young Fire Lord paused, hand on the latch as he turned to look at his companion, blinking owlishly. "What?" Zuko swallowed, his old awkwardness rushing back to every limb though he could divine no reason why it should be so. "T-tonight?" he echoed. 

"Yeah," Sokka said easily. "I was just thinking -- we were joking the other day about going away but maybe we really should. What would you think about taking a trip to Ba Sing Se? It might be a good time to pay a visit, what with the tension that's going on right now... you haven't been there for over a year, you know." 

Only then did Zuko realize that Sokka hadn't been thinking -about- tonight, and a beat later, he realized that Sokka was talking about -later-. About some time after Katara and Aang had left the palace and begun their Fire Nation travels. And the feeling of inexplicable relief was enough to weaken his knees just enough that he had to lean against the door's handle. "Oh," he finally managed. "Oh. Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Then, "Let's talk about that soon." 

Sokka nodded and bowed the way he always did when they parted ways under the watchful eyes of Zuko's guards. "Good night." 

"Sleep well," Zuko offered, his gaze lingering only a moment before he pushed through the doors of his chambers. 

 

 

The following day, Zuko had internal business to attend to and Sokka joined Aang and Katara in their chambers for breakfast. Katara and Sokka still hadn't exactly -spoken- since their argument other than a few clipped words over meals. Luckily their tension was somewhat overshadowed by Aang babbling about the previous evening and the festivities in his honor. 

"And did you SEE the giant Appa-shaped cake! I mean, honestly it was a little weird to eat something that looks like one of your best friends, but I think he forgave me after I brought a piece of it out to the stables. It's really too bad that he couldn't come to the party. I bet he would have been super popular with the ladies. Hahah, don't you think so, Sokka?" Aang, wedged on the couch between the warring siblings, turned to catch the Water Tribesman's attention, hand waving energetically. "Hallooooo?" 

"Huh?" Sokka blinked at him, noticing both Aang and Momo's eyes on him, the animal staring from Aang's lap. "Oh -- yeah," he agreed, not sure at all what he was agreeing with. He shook himself and took a drink from his steaming mug -- it was a cool, moist day and a heavy fog was shifting outside the huge glass doors. "I'm glad you liked the party," Sokka said, a little loftily, eyeing Katara over Aang's head. "Zuko worked very hard with the preparations. I know it'll mean a lot that you enjoyed yourself." 

Katara aimed a withering glare, full force, jut her jaw forward and valiantly suppressed the urge to punch her brother in the nose. 

"Oh yeah! I should thank him when he's done with his meetings," Aang was saying, seemingly oblivious to the sparks flying over his head. "Hm... I wish there was something I could do for him... Oh! Maybe I could teach him how to use the glider! I bet he'd like flying. He looks like that kind of guy." 

Sokka laughed, thankful for Aang's enthusiasm. He could almost ignore his sister's sour face with it. "He might," he grinned at Aang. "You two should have a training session together, don't you think? Don't want to let your fire bending get rusty." 

Aang seemed to only brighten further at this idea, but just as he began to speak up, Katara cut him off, apparently having finally reached her boiling point. "Oh, I dunno,  _Aang_ ," she snapped, failing to look at the boy at all, eyes locked dark on Sokka's smarmy face. "I think the Fire Lord might be too busy playing with his pet Ambassador to have time for bending practice." 

Aang looked confused. "Zuko has a pet?" 

"Then again --" Sokka was saying, cutting Aang off and glaring into Katara's gaze. "You might not want to RISK associating yourself with fire bending, since it might make CERTAIN people turn their backs on you." 

"Um, but Sokka, isn't that the whole reason we're -here-? In the Fire Na--" 

"Who's turning their back on whom!" Katara cut in, face turning faintly purple with ill controlled rage. "We're here to preserve peace, Aang. Not to become Fire Nation -servants-." 

"Oh -- RIGHT," Sokka's voice bubbled with sarcasm. "I forgot -- having a happy, peaceful friendship means servitude! How could I have forgotten!? Maybe instead of fire bending, Aang, we should practice our PREJUDICE BENDING." 

"What does that even mean?" Katara snarled, throwing her hands in the air, dropping all pretenses of pretending to speak to Aang. "I thought you were supposed to be the clever one! GOD, what was I even -thinking- bringing Aang here? I -knew- it wouldn't--" 

But her raging was interrupted before it could go any further. 

"STOP IT!" Both siblings stared, taken aback by the sudden volume emerging from the Avatar's throat. Momo chirped angrily and twisted around Aang's shoulders to perch on his head, shaking its tiny fist to either side. "Guys!" Aang gaped, turning to stare at each in turn. "You're both being completely ridiculous! And it's making my head hurt. So just shut up!" 

Sokka fell into a deep, scowling pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "She started it," he muttered. 

Katara opened her mouth to protest hotly, but a  _look_  from Aang quieted her to a faint grumble. 

"Guys, this is just silly," Aang was continuing. "You haven't seen each other for a year! You should be having fun together! Not fighting!" Momo grumbled its approval, ears flattened back and looking at whichever sibling Aang -didn't- have his eyes on. 

"I tried!" Sokka protested, imploring as he spoke to Aang. "But she won't listen to reason -- and she keeps trying to tell me how to live my life!" 

Aang stared down his friend. "Have you stopped to consider that maybe she's just worried about you?" He turned to Katara next. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you're his sister, not his mom." 

Sokka scowled and scratched his head while Katara shrank back a little, averting her eyes and looking embarrassed. "I know that," she murmured, occupying her fingers with a long piece of hair. 

The oldest of the trio looked away quickly when Aang's eyes turned back on him. 

"I'm gonna go see if Zuko is done working yet and maybe ask him for a bending lesson," Aang spoke calmly and clearly, his maturity showing in his steady gaze and wise words. "And you two are going to stay here and work this out. Okay?" Silence. " _Okay?_ " 

"Fine," they both said in unison and Aang left them like that, Momo chattering warningly over his shoulder at them as the doors shut heavily. The silence that fell with that sound was choking, both siblings ignoring the other's gaze. 

"You didn't have to make a scene," Sokka complained suddenly. 

Katara's shoulders tensed and she shot him a look that might have been the prelude to a beating. But instead she sagged forward and scowled. "You're right. I didn't. You were doing a good enough job of that by yourself." Her words didn't have quite the bite of earlier and she was looking at the floor now. 

Sokka pouted and sank back against the plush cushions of the couch. He sighed, letting his head fall back to look at the ceiling. "I know... I know you think I'm stupid and I can't take care of myself," he said quietly. "But I mean... do I seem so unhappy?" he wondered. 

Katara frowned quietly, studying the floor with a strange intensity. "I guess not," she mumbled. Then, a little quieter, "I don't think you're stupid." 

"But you think I'm screwing something up," Sokka said. His words weren't argumentative though, rather as though searching. Almost pleading. "I don't know how to make you understand." 

Silence was her best answer for a long moment, before finally lifting her head and meeting Sokka's eyes. "Aang and me... do you miss us at all?" 

Wide, clear blue eyes blinked at her several times, startled by the question. "What?" he asked with surprise. "Of course I do... I miss you every day! I miss you like we miss Grangran and the South Pole and dad! There isn't a day that I don't think about both you and Aang..." 

"But all you've talked about since we got here is how great everything is. Even... even losing Suki, it's like you don't care. Aang and I... are going on this trip and we might not see you for -another- whole year and it's like it doesn't bother you at all! I-- I know... Zuko's your friend, but it feels like you're just shrugging off everyone else. Like you don't need us anymore!" 

Sokka's stomach sank into his shoes with her words, a heavy sense of guilt settling in his chest. He was quiet for a long moment, then forced down a swallow. "I... I didn't mean for you to feel that way," he said quietly, rubbing at an arm. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. It's not that I don't need you... or even that I don't miss you. I just don't want to let my own emotions get in the way of what we're doing... you know? I feel good about what I'm doing and where I am and I'm afraid that if I think too hard about... about missing things that I'll lose sight of that." 

"I-- I know," Katara sniffed, bit her lip. "I'm sorry I sounded selfish... I guess I don't... really understand yet. How you can be so at ease here. We... Aang and I, talk about you all the time. He really misses you too, even if he doesn't usually say it straight out." She shifted a little closer, sank into the spot vacated by the Avatar. 

His throat felt a little tight and Sokka lifted a hand to touch lightly the top of Katara's head. "Hey..." He lightly touched his sister's chin, making her look up into his face. He tried on a weak, hopeful smile. "All of us -- you and Aang and Toph too, we're all family, right? Nothing can ever change that. Not distance or jobs or girlfriends or anything else. Even though it's hard because we have to be apart, we can keep looking forward to when we get to be together, right?" 

A moment's hesitation hung between them and then Katara was turning, slinging her arms around Sokka's shoulders and burying her face in his neck. She didn't trust her voice, but she nodded into his collar. Fighting was so stupid. Aang was right. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. 

Sokka wrapped her up in a tight hug and rested his cheek against her hair. A hand rubbed gently at her back like he had when they were children and Katara couldn't sleep at night for missing their parents. "Me too," he said quietly. "But it's okay now, right? Let's make the best of the time we're together now." Lightly he kissed the top of her head. 

"A-and about Suki? I guess I just forgot that even though it's my job as your sister to tell you who you're -not- allowed to date, I really shouldn't be telling you who -to- like. My little big brother's gotta grow up some time, right?" She sniffed, putting on a bashful smile. 

Sokka laughed a little sheepishly, blushing a little. "Maybe I still have something to learn about relationships," he admitted. 

Katara considered this. "Mm... yeah," she nodded, eyes laughing. 

 

 

Training with the Avatar had proved to be just the distraction from work and politics that Zuko needed and the two were even able to exchange a handful of moves that they'd each picked up over the last year. The young Fire Lord was pleased to find that they both remembered the Dragon Dance, the first true teamwork they'd employed together. The relaxation of a good work-out coupled with the words he'd exchanged with Sokka the night before added up to a decidedly pleasant afternoon spent out on his own balcony, waiting for a pot of tea to finish steeping. 

As the tea was completed, as though instinct had indicated, one of Zuko's guards politely informed him that his Iroh was requesting entrance -- but before the guard could finish his announcement, Zuko's uncle was bustling past the surprised man. "Partaking of tea without me, Nephew?" Iroh laughed. "I'm not sure whether to be impressed or wounded." 

Zuko looked up with his hand on the handle of the tea pot, flashed his uncle a grin before indicating the chair opposite him. "It was a craving," he explained. "I'll pour you a cup." 

Iroh sank into the chair with a quiet sigh and accepted the cup from Zuko with an appreciative incline of his head. His smile was enough to convey his pleasure at seeing the Fire Lord after his travels -- and also his pride in the young man which had already been voiced. "With the fog burned off, it is quite a lovely day," Iroh commented and took a deep breath after a sip of tea. "Nature smiles upon the Avatar." 

"Mm," Zuko agreed though secretly he nursed a quiet feeling that it was -he- whom the day smiled upon. He sipped at his tea and looked out into the gardens, content. "It's good to have you back again, Uncle," he said, letting his lips just touch the rim of the cup. "And was your travel fruitful?" he glanced to the side, finding Iroh's calm profile. 

"Mm," Iroh replied, closing his eyes in the afternoon warmth that bathed the patio. "Most certainly. In friendship as well as spoils. The next time we meet like this, I'll share with you what I brought home." He hummed softly as he tasted the tea that Zuko had brewed and shared with himself only a tiny chuckle, recalling the circumstances that his nephew has learned the skill under. 

Zuko's glance darted to his uncle's face, searching. "Is it okay?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious. He'd never been anywhere near as skilled at making tea as Iroh was. 

"It's excellent," Iroh replied, offering Zuko a warm smile. Thankfully Zuko had become *much* better at brewing tea than his first attempts. "Where are your young guests this afternoon, Lord Zuko?" 

"Hm? Oh, the Avatar is exploring the gardens with Momo and Sokka is spending the afternoon catching up with his sister, I believe." A flicker of frown crossed Zuko's features, but he shook it off quickly, taking another sip as his eyes returned to the greenery below. It really was beautiful. Just as he remembered from his childhood, yet... there were little touches here and there that could only make him think of Sokka. How strange. 

"Ah..." Iroh gave a slow, pleasant sigh, his gaze on the gardens as well. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment until Iroh's cup was nearly empty. "That smile of yours appears more and more often, Nephew," he commented with his own smile. 

Zuko blinked, still cradling his empty cup as he turned to his uncle. "It does?" He seemed surprised. It wasn't something he'd thought about or noticed really. 

"Mmm," Iroh thrummed. "It's a hidden smile though -- different than your every day smile." There was a mysterious glint in his uncle's eye. 

Though his uncle was once more speaking in that impenetrably mysterious way of his, giving Zuko no real clue as to what he was talking about at all, the young Fire Lord still felt his cheeks heat as though he'd been caught in the cookie jar. "It- It is?" he echoed, entirely aware of how dumb he must have sounded. "I-- I mean... no! It's just... been pleasant lately. In the palace." Well, before Sokka's sister had tried to gut him with her glares. 

"It has, hasn't it?" Iroh set aside his tea cup and folded his wide hands in his lap, looking out over their homeland with satisfaction. He didn't seem to notice or comment on the way that the young man's pale cheeks were very obvious when they turned rosy. "Whatever brings you that smile, Zuko, when you discover what it is, you musn't let go. It's a very precious smile." 

"Y-yes, Uncle," was the only reply he could offer. There was little use in arguing with the older man, not when he spoke with such strange certainty. 

"Last night's feast was very pleasant!" Iroh's voice suddenly turned to booming mirth, positively jarring after his low, quiet tones that were always meant to set Zuko into deep thought. The young man startled awkwardly, barely managing to catch the tea cup before it fell and he set the piece down safely on the table as Iroh continued, "Your honor for the Avatar was well received. I believe it is an excellent sign for their upcoming journey." 

"Thank you, Uncle. You do me honor to say so. But in truth, I could not have achieved the evening without the Ambassador's assistance and careful planning." 

"Of course," Iroh agreed and he smiled, closing his eyes again as though he was drowsy. "The young Water Tribesman has been a very important addition to the palace in these times of change and upheaval. Your friendship with him reflects in the hearts of your people whom you have inspired, Lord Zuko. Your young foreign friend must be very happy to see his traveling partners after such a lengthy immersion." 

"Mm," Zuko agreed, thoughtful. "It's... important to maintain family ties," he observed. "Sokka is... lucky to have his sister." A glance and a warm smile, and even Katara's anger and her animosity could not quell his spirits. "As I am lucky to have you, Uncle." 

Through his slit eyes, Iroh smiled back and his head nodded once. "I am so very proud of you, Nephew. Now please don't mind if I..." The older man trailed off, his arms still folded lightly across his chest as his breath slowed and he dozed. 

It took a moment for Zuko to realize that his Uncle had fallen asleep, and then he laughed a little, shook his head. For all of Iroh's odd words and cryptic speeches, he was still, ultimately predictable. 

Zuko poured himself another cup of tea and looked back out to Sokka's gardens. 

 

 

The following day brought a fresh mood -- Katara and Sokka were no longer quarreling and both of them were in much better spirits. Katara was cheerful and even greeted Zuko with respect and a smile at breakfast. Sokka was talkative again instead of sullen or irritated. Even Aang was more excitable thanks to the heaviness lifted from his companions. 

Though there was no particular sense of rush, some time in the afternoon had been set aside for the planning of Katara and Aang's journey. Though it was likely that they would be taken care of with honor and hospitality through their travels, Zuko had already insisted that the palace would cover any extra expenses that they incurred. After their exploits as children, it was only fair that the Avatar be able to travel in comfort instead of constantly roughing it. 

The palace cartographer had presented the finished copy of the comprehensive map and it was spread out before the four of them at the meeting table in Zuko's throne room. 

"This is amazing!" Aang was saying, once more pointing to spot on the map and seeking information. "What's this?" he gaped, finger hovering over a tiny ink illustration of what appeared to be a serpent with whiskers and pointed ears. 

"That particular forest is populated with catsnakes," Zuko explained. "Not venomous, but still badly tempered. You'll probably want to fly over it." 

Aang, however had stopped listening after 'catsnakes' and his eyes were glowing dangerously. "Ooh... that's awesome... what do they eat?" 

"Mostly excitable sixteen year old benders," Sokka said easily, leaning back. Katara punched him in the arm and he looked at her innocently. "What?" 

But Katara was already turning back to Aang with a stern smile. "Luckily we won't find out since Appa will be taking us -over- the forest." Her finger traced a path past the drawing and stopped at a small cluster of stylized buildings. "This should be our fourth stop," she moved on, glancing to Zuko for confirmation. The Fire Lord nodded in agreement. 

"The town of Leilai," he spoke, rubbing faintly at his chin. "A fair distance from the capital, and, if I recall, near enough the village of Agni Sho to pick up the tradition of Avatar burning so you'll want to proceed cautiously and bring a generous offering." 

Aang grimaced a little. "Avatar burning?" he repeated and swallowed. 

"The south is going to be the most troublesome," Sokka warned, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're the furthest removed from politics and the most set in their ways. At the same time, they aren't always as respectful of the government as northerners because outside of the central cities, they don't see the system in action in their day to day lives." 

Zuko nodded quietly as Sokka spoke, and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Fortunately, we've heard that the town officials banned the practice when Leilai did, but there may still be some lingering resentment. It will be wise to proceed with caution during this entire portion of your journey." 

Aang nodded solemnly even as his eyes swept the map. "What about here?" he pointed again. "What's here?" 

Even more serious than Aang was Katara who was making brief notes here and there on the new map with a fountain pen. 

"Mines," Sokka explained as Aang's finger tapped a stretch of beach. "It's an old defense line. From here to here --" He indicated. "--stay away from the sand." 

"There've also been recent reports of sharkmoles," Zuko added. 

"Do they bite?" the young Avatar asked hopefully. 

"Y- what?" Zuko raised a brow as he stared. Coming from the boy who'd tried to ride a giant spider, this attitude really shouldn't have come as a surprise. 

"Hey Aang --" Sokka interrupted. He was wearing that grin. The stupid one that warned everyone around him that something horrible was going to come from his mouth. "What do you get when you cross mines and sharkmoles?" 

"What?" Aang grinned back. 

"EXPLODING SHARKMOLES." Sokka seemed to find this hilarious and Katara grimaced at him. Sometimes her brother had horrible taste. 

Aang, on the other hand, whooped with laughter, slapping his knee. "Sokka, Sokka, oh man, oh man, do you think we could -really- do that? Cross a mine and a sharkmole? That would be -amazing-." 

It was a strange moment, when Zuko's eyes met Katara's across the table, and the look they exchanged was one of mutual pain. Some things never changed, no matter how much time had passed. As it was, Sokka and Aang had tangented into the idea of a TANK built from exploding sharkmoles and the seemingly endless possibilities with this. Katara cleared her throat loudly. When that had no effect, she smacked her brother on the back of the head. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" he protested. 

"Focus?" she tried. 

When Sokka's eyes turn to seek Zuko, the young Fire Lord only shrugged and shook his head. Katara had the right of it. 

Aang snickered quietly, pleased to have escaped Katara's scolding and continued on as though he hadn't encouraged the whole deviation himself. "So, what's next?" 

Katara followed the trail that they'd laid out and her eyes moved to the next city. She frowned at an icon that appeared to be a volcano with four arches, like entry ways set around it. "What's this?" she asked, looking first to her brother who shrugged unknowingly and looked at Zuko. 

Zuko pulled the map closer, following Katara's gaze. It took a moment to recognize the tiny, neat lettering and the image that went with it. "It's an old Fire Temple," he realized, tapped his lower lip as he tried to remember the story as his Uncle had told it. "It was abandoned because of its proximity to what turned out to be a still-active volcano. See those four arches? Three of them are half buried under volcanic rock and the fourth... disappeared about 50 years ago. It's thought to be haunted, but I suspect there are simply people still living there, perhaps undesiring of visitors and thus living under the aura of unapproachable mystery that legend gives the place." 

Aang's eyes were already growing big as Zuko described the remote temple. Katara's brow quirked. "Don't even think it..." 

"But Katara," Aang pleaded. "There's people there!" he reasoned, remembering their mission. "And I bet they REALLY hate me!" 

Sokka nodded thoughtfully, trying to look profound. "It does sound pretty awesome." Katara's eyes dared him to continue. "...A-and dangerous!" 

"How could it possibly be any more dangerous than a whole war?" Aang pointed out, putting on the puppy eyes that he suspected Katara might have a weakness for. "We can't ignore people who might need help just because they might not want it!" 

"He has a point," Sokka said. Katara was definitely going to murder him. 

"Can you PLEASE tell him that there's something horrible and poisonous that will eat him there?" she asked, addressing Zuko. 

Zuko shrugged helpless as he glance toward Aang, starry-eyed and already whispering to Sokka, wild schemes no doubt. "Honestly, I think it would only encourage him," he offered apologetically. In terms of their own stubbornness, Sokka and the Avatar were very much alike. 

"MOVING ON!" Katara suddenly shouted, her hands slamming down on the table and startling the two murmuring boys enough that they nearly fell off of their cushions. She pointed at a series of lakes that had small pictures of buildings scattered through it and smiled a deadly sweet sort of smile at the Fire Lord. "What is this, Lord Zuko?" She seemed to dare him to make lakes dangerous or exciting. 

"Ah, um... hot springs?" Zuko tried, as though making a guess instead of speaking his own knowledge. "I mean, yes. Um. Hot springs. A whole series of them. One of Uncle's favorite vacation spots actually. They're very accommodating, even to foreign travelers. Since the end of the war their profits have increased dramatically what with the opening of the borders so they've been able to afford expansion. I keep meaning to visit, myself..." 

This, even Katara couldn't frown upon and all three of their eyes sparkled as they leaned over the map. The springs were sprawling and looked like they were set in beautiful countryside. 

"Wait -- are there fire leeches in the springs?" Sokka asked Zuko, suddenly suspicious. 

Zuko blinked, shook his head. "Not that I know of..." as he considered this, his eyes met Katara's and saw the unspoken threat there. "I mean, no. I'm quite sure they're safe." 

"Well," Katara said curtly and nonchalantly circled the springs. Aang grinned and Sokka smiled wistfully. 

"It's only a small detour," Zuko pointed out, "And, if you decide to go, perhaps..." his gaze flickered to Sokka's face. "Perhaps if you send a hawk, Sokka and I... might join you for a day or two?" 

"That'd be great!" Aang cried before anyone else could get a word in. "Like a vacation!" 

Sokka grinned softly with a glance from the corner of his eye at the Fire Lord while Katara gave him a look that seemed almost approving. 

And maybe, Zuko thought, catching Sokka's look, maybe they could stay a day or two after the Avatar's party had moved on. 

It took a moment for the young lord's own thoughts to register and then he choked faintly, face suddenly red, his mind already back pedaling from a comment he hadn't even spoken aloud. What exactly was  _wrong_  with him? 

It was, of course, the esteemed Avatar that spoke first, noticing the color that flushed through the Fire Lord's face. "Are you okay, Zuko?" he asked with concern. "Did you choke on your spit? I hate it when that happens." 

"F-fine," Zuko coughed, waving away Aang's concern while steadfastly avoiding Sokka's own concerned stare. "Um. Where were we then?" 

The trip planning turned out to be more of an extended story hour than anything, Aang imploring Zuko for details on every interesting looking point on the map. Even Katara couldn't hide her fascination as Zuko dragged from his memory, legends and facts from every region of his country. She and Aang shivered at some of the local ghost stories and Sokka seemed particularly interested in the legend of a ship that had been wrecked in the mountains during a huge flood ages ago and would have been stocked with literature and treasures from the time. 

Finally, dinner was drawing near and more talking than planning had been accomplished. Sokka finally stretched and suggested they ready themselves for the evening meal and he and Aang were talking excitedly as they headed for the door when Katara touched Zuko's arm lightly. Sokka glanced back and his brow tightened for a moment but Katara met his gaze and they had an understanding. He walked with Aang from the room with only one look back. 

"May I have a moment of your time, Lord Zuko?" Katara asked quietly, respectfully. 

Zuko paused in the process of rolling up their map and met her gaze questioningly. "Of course," he gestured to the seat beside him. "You... don't have to call me 'Lord'," he added. "Not when it's just the four of us." He was just a bit wary; the last time they'd 'talked' had ended rather badly. 

Katara nodded, giving a little smile that seemed rather embarrassed. It was fairly unusual for the normally confident young woman. "I wanted..." she said quietly as she sank down beside him, "to apologize. For the other day. I was upset when we spoke an I let it lead my actions and words. You've done nothing to warrant the things that I said." 

Whatever Zuko had expected to hear the water bender say to him, it had not been that. He found his eyes widening perceptibly and all that emerged from his mouth at first was an awkward, "Uh..." After an odd moment or two, Zuko quickly gathered his jaw from the floor and spoke, lest Katara think her apology unappreciated. "No, no, I-- That is... I'm sure you've had a lot to think about the last few days and after all, you were only, um. You know, thinking about Sokka. Right?" 

"Right," Katara agreed quickly. It was a little awkward but not as awkward as she'd expected. "I just... I can't really understand how Sokka can be happy here, to be perfectly honest. Not anything against you or the Fire Nation or anything. I just mean staying here and being... political. It just doesn't seem like Sokka. So I... I jumped to some kind of rude conclusions, I guess." 

Zuko nodded quietly, considered her words with a faint frown. Was she right? He tried to remember the time he spent as part of the Avatar's group, tried to remember what Sokka had been like then. Louder, certainly, and less in control of his own body, definitely, more impatient and a swordsman of average caliber. Still, he'd been, essentially, the same, cheerful, meat and sarcasm guy, always ready with a plan or a joke or a jab in the ribs and always capable of cheering up any of them with his often ridiculous banter. "I-- I don't know," he offered lamely. "I don't know why he's happy here." The words tasted of a lie, but Zuko could think of no better truth. 

Suddenly Katara was looking into his face, seeking truth from Zuko's eyes. She was imploring him. "But is he?" she needed to know. And somehow she thought that Zuko would be the one that could tell her. Maybe it was insulting to her brother to not ask him directly but she knew he might gloss things so that she would never fret over him an ounce. 

If it had been anyone else who asked, Zuko would have casually dismissed their question. Of course Sokka was happy. It was obvious. But when it was his sister asking, fixing him with a stare that pinned him like a specimen to a board, Zuko felt his resolve waver, self doubt creep in. "I-- I..." he looked away. "I can't answer that for him. It's... not my place." 

Katara's pretty brow creased and her lips frowned. Not angrily -- but rather worried or thoughtful and very intense. But then she nodded once. "I understand," she said quietly, recognizing his answer not as skirting her question but rather being respectful to Sokka. She paused then, looking down at your hands. "In any case," she murmured. "I know you've done your best to make him happy. So... thank you." She stood then but she bent in front of him and startled him by placing her arms around the Fire Lord in a light hug. Just as abruptly, she stepped back and was leaving. 

It took very nearly every moment between her embrace and her exit for Zuko to remember how to form words, and when he did, she was almost out of sight. "Katara!" he called, halting her at the door. "Do-- do you think-- do you think he's happy?" 

The young woman hesitated, considering this with her eyes turned down. "I'm not sure," she replied at length. "We'll find out." She nodded to him and stepped out. 

Zuko turned back to the table, staring at nothing, wondering why Katara had asked him such a question in the first place and how, exactly, he could find out the answer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner that night was a casual affair; Zuko had dismissed most of the staff for the evening, save a single serving boy and the cook herself. There would be talk of the Avatar's journey and the fewer gossip-hungry ears to partake, the better.

Steaming mugs of spiced cider and a tray of finger foods whet their appetites as the main dish was being prepared and Zuko quirked a tiny smile as he caught Katara studying the book of Fire Nation traditions that he had lent her, open on her lap. She flushed slightly and set the tome aside, turning her attention to her brother and the Avatar, already engaged in suspiciously subdued chatter. No stemware had even been broken yet.

Across the table from the other boys, Zuko pushed a breaded mollusk across his plate, quickly lost in his own thoughts once more. Katara wasn't upset anymore and she wasn't giving him death glares since they'd talked, but her question nagged at him like her anger hadn't.  _Is Sokka happy?_  Well, he frowned faintly, that wasn't exactly fair. How was he supposed to know something like that? And even if he found out for certain that he -wasn't-, what then? Zuko found it more than challenging already to simply offer friendly advice, let alone ensure the entire quality of life for a whole person!

Katara was eyeing him quietly as she ate, wondering if perhaps she's said something wrong. She almost would have preferred him to be angry rather than whatever this expression was that he wore now. Their companions though were not nearly so keen-sensed and their excited conversation was quickly growing louder.

"No way," Sokka was arguing. "You couldn't ride a catsnake. There's nothing to hold on to!"

"Um, hello? It's whiskers! You just have to be creative. Plus, if you're as fast as me, you could rope it and hold on to the rope!" Aang explained, like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sokka looked skeptical though. "But how big is a catsnake?" he wondered. He'd never seen one -- they were indigenous to the Fire Nation.

Aang blinked back. Shrugged. Both turned to Katara.

"Don't look at me like I'd know anything about the weird animals you want to catch!" Katara raised a brow and turned back to her book.

Two questioning sets of eyes turned then to the Fire Lord, still lost in his own thoughts. There was a long moment of silence before Zuko finally felt their gaze and looked up with a start. "Um, what?"

Aang pushed on. "How big is a catsnake?" he asked.

"Oh," Zuko blinked back, then held up his hands, perpendicular to the table top and brought them just about shoulder-width apart. "About like that."

Aang deflated and Sokka barked a laugh. "We could eat one instead!" he said.

"Is that all you think about?" Katara sighed.

"You don't pick on Aang for riding animals, why do you pick on me for eating them?!" Sokka demanded defensively.

"Because you're my brother and also an idiot," Katara shot back, though her tone was good-natured.

"I don't wanna -eat- them," Aang pouted, ignored as the siblings began exchanging snark.

"I think they're poisonous anyway," Zuko offered, offhandedly, gaze flickering between Sokka and his barely touched appetizer. Why would a simple 'we' make his stomach clench like that? Zuko frowned.

"But you said they -weren't- poisonous earlier," Sokka pointed out, pouting a little.

Zuko scowled faintly. "No no. I said they aren't <i>venomous</i>, I didn't say their meat wasn't <i>poisonous</i>." Why was Sokka even arguing this point? Did he really want to eat a catsnake -that- much?

"All right, all right," Sokka said with a wave of his hand and turned his eyes to his meal. He was smiling again though -- maybe it was Aang's infectious excitement or simply being caught up in the planning. "It's pretty great though, isn't it?" he said, glancing at Aang. "When we traveled through the Fire Nation before, we didn't really have the chance to take it all in. Since we were all hurried and stressed and trying not to die."

He looked then to Katara who tried to hide her smile but failed. "It will be... culturally interesting," she said, trying to sound lofty.

"It's gonna be great!" Aang crowed, but was prevented from further elaborating as the next part of their meal was brought out. There was a simple, but well spiced meat dish for most of those present and some sort of bean curd and vegetable... thing that Sokka thought looked completely unappetizing, but that Aang dug into without hesitating.

When Zuko's food was set before him, he hardly noticed, his attention drawn by the Water Tribesman and what he realized was the direction the whole conversation seemed to be heading in. When Sokka had quietly suggested a trip of their own, to Ba Sing Se, Zuko had felt relief, reassured that his nagging doubts were unfounded. Now though, Sokka was talking as if he were already settled into Appa's saddle and flying off on Aang and Katara's great adventure. And he seemed so... happy.

The chatter persisted through the meal until the plates were cleared -- and by now Aang was very worked up and suggesting that they take Appa out for an evening flight.

"Ah --" Sokka rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin as they stood up from the table. "I can't tonight. I've got some work I need to catch up on." Their friends' visit had meant more play and less work had been accomplished in the last few days. "Why don't you and Katara go out? You two must be getting tired of being cooped up here."

Aang pouted visibly, but Katara shook her head and hushed the young Avatar's complaints. "Come on, Aang. We'll take Sokka out another time."

"But we're leaving in a week!" Aang protested, his words trailing into a mumble as he caught her look and sighed. "Fiiiine."

"Wait," Zuko interrupted, glancing to the apologetic ambassador. "What needs to get done tonight?"

"Hm?" Sokka blinked at him. "I just need to compose a few letters and check over some reports that have come in."

Zuko nodded, seemed as though he weren't going to say more, so when he spoke again, even -he- seemed surprised. "I'm sure it's something that can be put off for an hour or so... you don't have to stay in tonight,"  _all cooped up here..._  Zuko shook his head and waved vaguely. "... If you want to go out for a while."

Sokka looked at him rather oddly for a moment but then he laughed as the four of them made their way from the room. He slung a friendly arm around Zuko's shoulders, saying, "Naaah, I've been missing my paperwork anyway. I don't want it to pile up!" Katara and Aang were ahead of them and he leaned in to whisper directly into Zuko's ear, "I'm just trying to give them some time alone. Aang's been busy since they got here."

Zuko blinked rapidly, processing the offered information that, in retrospect, should have been obvious. He flushed faintly, embarrassed. "Oh. Right. ...I didn't think about that."

As they left the room, Zuko's guards at the door gave him a stern look and he quickly moved away from the Fire Lord with hands held up and the most innocent expression he could formulate. "You kids have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aang gave him one last, pouting look and Sokka winked at him. At this, Aang blinked a few times, turned pink and hurried after Katara who was calling good-night to them.

In the meantime, Zuko had already begun the walk back toward his quarters, waving off the guards with an irritated flick of his wrist and falling deep into thought, hardly noticing that Sokka still followed.

Once they were out of earshot, Sokka laughed. "Sorry about that," he said with a cheerful sort of chagrin. "Aang's just so dense sometimes."

"Mm," Zuko nodded, though it was hard to tell if it was a sound of agreement or not. In fact, it was hard to tell if he'd heard Sokka at all.

Sokka was fairly oblivious though -- his mouth had started and it just kept going. "Thanks for helping with the travel plans -- it'll make all the difference."

"Mm," Zuko repeated, nodding, then, "They'll have enough to worry about on their travels without being uninformed about the geography and culture."

"Exactly." Sokka babbled on, "I'm glad that Katara is going out of her way to do some cultural research, too. I think this trip will do her as much good as it will the people of the Fire Nation. Both in acceptance, you know? She tries hard but she still struggles with it sometimes."

"...yeah," Zuko recalled his own argument with the girl. "She's... trying though."

"She's trying to convince me to go with them," Sokka continued, offhandedly. "I think Aang may be too much for her to handle alone." He laughed at his own joke.

Zuko's steps slowed coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, she is, is she?" His words were icy and something like anger rose in his throat. Apparently the water bender -didn't- in fact take anything away from their earlier conversation at all.   
  
"Yeah." Sokka kind of shrugged as he slowed with Zuko. "I'm not really surprised."

Zuko turned, met Sokka's eyes, his shoulders tense and hands already fisting unconsciously at his sides. "I guess I shouldn't be either."

Sokka blinked, suddenly noticing the tension that seemed to ripple through the Fire Lord. "Zuko?"

"Did... did Katara ask you something earlier today? Something -before- she said this?"

"Huh? No -- it just came up in conversation, you know?" Zuko's intensity was making Sokka want to fidget. "I mean, I knew it would eventually."

It was ridiculous. Zuko could intellectually fathom no reason to get so... emotional about something that was probably completely innocent. And yet... "Who brought it up?"

The Water Tribe boy stared at him for a moment but then he scratched his head, tried to remember. "I guess it was probably Katara," he said, a little unsurely. He didn't really remember.

"Oh," was the young lord's only response. Then, just as abruptly, "Goodnight." And he turned and strode down the hallway, made a turn and was out of sight.

Sokka was absolutely slack-jawed, staring after Zuko for a long moment with his arms limply at his sides. But then he cried, "Zuko!" almost indignantly and rushed after him. When he reached the corner that Zuko had turned around though, he was gone.

With his shoulders tight against the wall, Zuko's slender frame was easily concealed behind a convenient column. Only when he could no longer hear Sokka's footsteps did the young lord let out a shaky sigh and slip to the floor with the exhaustion of one who'd been running for a long time. If what Sokka had said was true, then, jokingly or not, Katara believed her brother would be happier away from this foreign palace, happier to be once more traveling from adventure to adventure like old times.

And, Zuko had to admit, as he pressed a palm to his brow, what could a Fire Nation palace and a mediocre fire bender offer that could even begin to match up to that?

  
The next day, Zuko did not arrive at breakfast and when asked, the guards at the dining hall door merely shrugged and said they were told he would be busy and not to disturb him.

As it was, Zuko spent the morning in bed. Subconsciously he knew he was behaving immaturely, giving in to childish desire to pull the covers over his head and ignore the world for as long as a parental figure would let him get away with it. But even this knowledge didn't stop him from staying firmly tucked beneath layers of down with the curtains to his room drawn tight and a guard at the door to allow no disturbances.

He hadn't slept much that night, or well. And secretly, spitefully, he hoped Sokka hadn't either.

Zuko's master plan of hiding and sulking might have worked out if he hadn't had an engagement mid-morning which he neglected. It was nearing mid-day when a noise beyond his chamber doors woke the Fire Lord from a half-sleep.

"What do you mean, I can't see him?" came a familiar voice but rather than irritation, it came with laughter.

"I apologize, Master Iroh, but the Fire Lord requested that we let no one in," said the guard in response.

"Ah, but I'm not 'no one'," Iroh replied pleasantly. "I'm the boy's uncle!"

"I'm very sorry, sir..."

The voices then dropped to low whispers and even when he strained his hearing, Zuko couldn't make them out. But then there was a heavy THUD and then the door creaked quietly open, Iroh chuckling to himself. "I've still got it!" he said, self-satisfied to himself as he crossed the wide room. "Nephew! The sun is high in the sky! Are you ill?"

"Nngh," Zuko answered petulantly. "No. ... Yes." A longer pause. The covers pulled back just enough to let the young man peek out, to check if his uncle still stood there. When he did, he found Iroh looming over him with a skeptical expression, a silvery brow raised. A wide palm reached out and was on his forehead, pressing him into the pillow.

"Hmmm, no fever," he observed gravely. "This must be a very serious, deep disease. I shall send for the internal medicinist at once -- we musn't take any chances with the health of the Fire Lord!" He turned to go.

"No, wait!" Zuko sat up, curling forward with shoulders sagging and hair tousled comically, the deep scowl that he'd often worn in during his years of banishment coupled with tired eyes. "I-- I'm not sick, Uncle. At least... I don't think so." He waved Iroh from the door with a sigh, but made no further move to extricate himself from the bed.

"Hmmm," Iroh repeated, studying Zuko critically for a moment before he wandered to the fireplace where a kettle waited and he coaxed some of the flame from the hearth to it. From beneath his robes, he produced a pouch and busied himself with the kettle for long moments, saying nothing more to Zuko until he was finished and gathered the kettle and cups on a tray to bring to the Fire Lord's bed side. There would be no protesting when he poured a cup and placed it in Zuko's hands. He sat down silently with his own tea then. Zuko took the tea politely, not wishing to offend his Uncle in any case, and he held the cup close, breathing the scented steam but not yet drinking. He supposed the old man wanted to talk, but he hardly felt like volunteering anything unprompted, though his gaze darted once or twice to Iroh's face, expectantly.

It was for another several minutes that Iroh drank his tea quietly and peacefully, almost as though Zuko weren't there at all. When he spoke again, he regarded Zuko with no special care or indication that Zuko had spent the morning locked in his room. "What are your young guests doing today, Zuko?" he asked conversationally.

Zuko shrugged, finally took a sip of his lukewarm tea and grimaced faintly. "Continuing the preparations for their journey, I can only assume," he answered, with as much disinterest as he could muster. _Convincing my ambassador that he's miserable enough to go with them_ , he added mentally, a scowl marring his mouth.

Iroh didn't seem to notice his shifting expressions. "I spoke with the Avatar during his feast," the man continued calmly. "He seemed quite happy -- impressed, rather, with your hospitality."

"Of course," Zuko sniffed, "Why wouldn't he be? We spared no expense. It's the Avatar. People need to understand his importance and the importance of his campaign in the Fire Nation."

"So true, my nephew," Iroh agreed warmly. "And clearly you also know that the Avatar himself needs to know his importance -- to hearten him." He paused long and then laughed jarringly, jolly. "I recall his expression when he lay eyes on the bison-shaped pastry."

Zuko flushed faintly, inexplicably, scowled further. "That was Sokka's idea, not mine."

"Aah," the older man murmured, nodding. "I'm so glad to see the close ties with the Avatar return and strengthen as the history of our nation continues," he continued. "We are very lucky to see these times, don't you think, Nephew? That we have the freedom and the ability to form bonds far stronger than race or creed."

"Mm," Zuko acknowledged, only half-hearing his Uncle's words.  "Certainly assists the acquisition of fine teas, hm?" His own cup he set aside, barely touched. He wondered if Sokka was with his sister and Avatar even now. Making plans, slowly but surely letting the idea of traveling with them sink into the forefront of his thoughts. "In the end though, won't a man always chose his roots, his family or origins over any adopted life or culture?"

"It is always important to never forget where we have come from and those that have formed us into who we are," Iroh seemed to muse as though Zuko's question was instead a suggestion. "But whether or not a man is tied only to his origins, that depends on that man's heart. A tree that plants itself in deep soil with great roots may become a strong and towering thing. But a vine that spreads from one point may conquer an entire forest."

Zuko frowned. "I'm tired of your metaphors, Uncle. They make my head ache." The constant reference to plants and green things, additionally, kept bringing the young lord's thoughts back to the gardens.

Iroh chuckled. He supposed that after a few years of being so strong that his nephew deserved a moment of old fashioned petulance here and there. "Very well," he said with a smile and he stood and stretched his back and started cleaning up. "I suppose I should call for a guard to replace the one that I fell, anyway." He carried the tray back to the hearth and called over his shoulder casually, "By the way, Zuko! Did you ever determine what gave you that smile?"

The question, so straightforward and cushioned in neither metaphor nor vague words, caught Zuko off guard and he stared, wide-eyed as something tightened around his middle. "N-no," he stumbled, "I've not felt much like smiling," he admitted, voice strained.

"Mmm," Iroh understood and closed his eyes briefly before turning back and returning briefly to Zuko's side. He gave his nephew's shoulder a light squeeze that he knew the young man would not want. "Perhaps you should consider utilizing the royal baths," he suggested. "I often find that the steam helps me clear my thoughts."

Zuko frowned, but did not shake the touch. Instead he bowed his head and waited for his Uncle to step away. "I-- I will consider your words, Uncle." Whether he meant the bath or the smile or even the leafy rhetoric, Zuko failed to specify.

"That is all I ever hope for, my nephew," Iroh said gently. With a soft pat on Zuko's shoulder, he stepped away, musing, "It's a very lovely day..." as he stepped out.

 

A good hour later, Zuko slipped quietly from his rooms, dressed and hair pulled back, enough effort to be presentable, though he dearly hoped to avoid any encounters on his way to the baths.

As it turned out, luck was on his side and the brief trip yielded empty hallways and a single guard on duty at the entrance to the steamy rooms. Zuko nodded and was admitted without a word. Only once he stood alone, and breathed deeply the warming air did he begin to relax, taking his time to undress and padding around the edge of the impressive sunken bath until he found the steps.

If nothing else, his Uncle had been wise to make this suggestion; as Zuko eased into the stingingly hot water, he pushed all unnecessary thought to the back of his mind and focused on letting his body relax an inch at a time.

Some time later, there was a very quiet rustling -- sounds echoed in the cavernous bathing rooms when it was so quiet -- that Zuko assumed was the guard changing shift. But when a voice reached his ear, far more cheerful than he was prepared to hear, he was startled that he wasn't alone.

"Zuko..." When he opened his eyes, Sokka was standing over him at the edge of the bath, a small towel around his waist. The tribesman was grinning down at him, clearly pleased to see him.

In truth, Zuko could think of few people he would have been less pleased to see at that moment. The sight of that smiling face turned his stomach to knots and the half a cup of tea he'd had earlier threatened to rebel. He recalled his own behavior the night before with a grimace and wondered that Sokka was acting so friendly. "Nh," he offered, grouchily.

Sokka didn't seem phased through by his irritated reaction, though for once it didn't seem out of ignorance but rather hopefulness. Before Zuko could protest, he was tossing off his towel and lowering himself into the steaming water. He settled himself a safe distance from the Fire Lord though, letting the water just above his waist as he adjusted to the heat. "I was worried about you. Uncle Iroh suggested that I take a bath and relax."

Zuko rolled his eyes silently, annoyed but hardly surprised that his uncle had meddled. Though how he knew that it had been a conversation with the young Water Tribesman that proceeded Zuko's... sleeping in, he could only guess. Sometimes the man was too intuitive for his own good.

He snorted faintly and shifted lower, letting the water lap at his chin and its warm spread up his throat. "Stupid to be worried," Zuko grumbled. His uncle's worry was more than enough to deal with.

"No it's not..." Sokka protested. He sank to the next step, hissing quietly as the water rose to his chest. "I thought maybe you were sick. I didn't want to bother you though and the guards said you were fine..."

"I -am- fine," Zuko interrupted, perhaps a little too insistent. He looked away, irritated and embarrassed.

Sokka frowned at him suddenly, his brow furrowing. He'd stepped into the bath, ready to coddle Zuko's bad mood but the way that he was talking wasn't just a reflection of poor sleep or a stomach ache. "No, you're not," he finally said firmly. And then he shifted closer, sitting beside Zuko, sharing a stone ledge.

The urge to flee the bath was strong, but Zuko swallowed hard and willed his body to one spot. He wasn't a coward, he wouldn't run away. But that didn't mean he had to  _talk_. "It doesn't matter. Forget it."

"No," Sokka said, kind of pouting but mostly determined. He moved closer again and when Zuko looked away from him, suddenly there was a strong hand on the back of his neck. For just a moment, it seemed like Sokka was going to start a fight but then he was squeezing lightly at tense muscle, thumb rubbing at the base of Zuko's skull. "What did Katara say to you last night?"

Zuko flinched, tensing hard at the touch and though he didn't quite pull away, he found the humid air suddenly difficult to breath and the bath's heat rushing to his head. "Nothing. She... she apologized. That's all." He didn't want to talk about it.

"O-oh..." Sokka hesitated, surprised but proud of his sister for owning up. His hand had stilled but he shook himself and resumed rubbing slowly at Zuko's neck, a little surprised that Zuko hadn't snapped at him for it. As it was, the Fire Lord still tended to shy away from too much human contact and there were times now and then when inklings of the young man's latent venom surfaced. "I thought maybe she said something about me," he admitted, with a nervous little laugh. "She probably has blackmail material that I don't even know about, ha ha..."

It was too much to take. Zuko's hand found Sokka's wrist, pushed his touch away. "She had a lot to say about you actually," he grated, put a good foot and a half of distance between them.

Sokka drew his hand back, his brow furrowed as he tried to see through the impenetrable guard that Zuko had suddenly thrown up. He wasn't even sure what Katara could have said about him that would make Zuko so angry with him. By now, there really wasn't much that Katara knew that the Fire Lord didn't. "Look, I'm sure I can explain--" he tried.

"No, really." Zuko turned, his eyes dropping to the bold black lines that marked Sokka's torso --a project in process, and he remembered when the Water Tribe boy had told him, so excited about the tattoos, his own designs and...-- He shook his head. "You really don't. It's nothing-- it wasn't anything bad."

"It wasn't?" Sokka was confused now. Well, he was confused before but he was extremely confused now. For a long moment, he tried to catch Zuko's eye but the older boy was stubbornly avoiding him. Sokka felt his chest growing tight, frustration and something else gathering there, constricting. "Zuko..." Wet hands reached for the the scarred man's shoulders, forcing him to face Sokka fully -- close -- and closer still as Sokka leaned in, searching hard for his eyes.

When Zuko finally looked up, his eyes grew wide, startled find the other so close. His reaction was delayed, but when he came back to himself, the young lord jerked, throwing his arms up to push at Sokka's chest, the water around them sloshing violently. "What are you doing?" he snapped, face flushed and angry and more than a little vulnerable. "I said nothing's wrong, okay? You-- you just-- Just stop worrying so damned much about me and go! Just go with them. Okay?"

"What?" The flush of Sokka's face was suddenly noticeable when it drained away abruptly. For a moment, his expression was completely raw, shocked. What the hell had he done to anger Zuko enough to suddenly snuff out his welcome? Thoughts flashed through Sokka's mind suddenly -- that Zuko had begun to withdraw when the others had arrived. Hospitable but quiet, sometimes sullen. Were his nerves so frayed by the company that he didn't even want Sokka around? That the work that Sokka was doing -- which he KNEW was important, he wasn't just self-inflated -- was not as important as his privacy? Sokka's face suddenly contorted with anger. "How can you be so selfish?!" he snarled, slogging through the water at Zuko but not raising a hand to strike.

Zuko sat up a little straighter, blood burning with the tension suddenly snapped. "Me?  _Selfish?!_  How can -you- be so stupid and ungrateful!? I'm being the exact opposite of selfish! Don't you -hear- what I'm saying? You can go! Go on your adventure! It'll be just like old times, Sokka!  Isn't that what you wanted? Just you, your Avatar...." Zuko raged now, not allowing even a pause for Sokka to respond, not wanted to hear his excuses or his apologies or any of it. He was on his feet now, pushing against the weight of the water until he found the steps and climbed out of the bath. "And your  _loving_  sister."

 Zuko didn't bother getting dressed, just snatched a robe from its hook and threw it over his shoulders. The bath doors blew open in a ball of blue flame as Zuko took his leave.

"FINE!" Sokka shouted after him, himself slogging after the Fire Lord through the water. Incensed by what he perceived as merciless sarcasm, his blood ran just as hot as the fire bender's. Even as Zuko stormed through the quivering door, he shouted. "Enjoy your misery, YOUR HIGHNESS. Looks like it's the best friend you've GOT." He was shaking, alone and so angry as Zuko's light footsteps faded away. Sokka gave a last snarl of fury and lashed out at the water's surface, clenching his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to well.


	6. Chapter 6

Slats of mid-afternoon were cutting through the windows, still offering plenty of light for Katara to read by. The couch was comfortable and the peace and quiet and privacy were a welcome break. A small flame was flickering in the hearth at the center of the room, just enough to warm it a little. All was peaceful until the doors suddenly slammed open and Sokka trudged in -- he was damp and his hair was down and mussed. His clothes were askew as though he'd taken no mind when dressing and his face was flushed and angry. Katara raised a brow at him over her book, cautiously turning another page. "Sokka?" A pause. "That was quick...." He'd left for the baths less than fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
Sokka stalked across the room at her, his gaze intense and sharp. "What did you SAY, Katara!?" he shouted at her -- he was far too angry to even consider keeping his voice in check. "What did you FUCKING SAY?!"  
  
She leaned away, instinctively, the book dropping from her lap. "What?" she gaped, too startled to shout back. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" Sokka snarled at her. He wanted throttle her -- luckily he had enough wits not to do that. But it didn't make him any less angry and it didn't make his shouts quiet. "What did you say to Zuko last night?! ABOUT ME."  
  
"What?" Katara stared, then looked down at her hands, gestured vaguely as though trying to bring something to memory. "I-- I just apologized to him for an argument we'd had a few days ago... he accepted my apology and we parted on good terms." She couldn't remember a time she'd seen Sokka so  _angry_. "What's going on? Why did you need to know that?"  
  
"I swear if you lie to me, Katara...." Sokka was almost trembling. "He said you said something else. Something that pissed him off enough that he's kicking me out!"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Katara cried, getting to her feet then, hands fisted helplessly. "I just... I was worried about you and... and I asked him if you were happy. That's it! Why would he kick you out over that? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M UNHAPPY!?"  
  
Katara cringed, hands lifting to clutch at her shirt front. "Sokka..."  
  
Sokka collapsed onto the couch then, his head sagging into his palms. "He wouldn't even talk to me -- he just snapped at me to go with you guys, just like I wanted. I never said that!"  
  
A sudden and very heavy feeling of dread washed over Katara and settled deep into the pit of her stomach. She stood, silent, staring down at her brother for a long moment before her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees. "Sokka... he-- I..."  
  
"He's such a JERK," Sokka muttered, digging fingers into his own hair. He wanted to punch something -- a wall -- "And an idiot! He must not think anything of what I do--"  
  
"Sokka--" Katara's hands were at her face, fingers pressing lightly, the color gone from her skin. "I... don't think Zuko wants you to leave."  
  
"Oh--" Sokka laughed, a bitter, harsh sound. "You weren't there. He wants me to leave."  
  
She didn't know what had made the young lord upset enough to turn Sokka out, but the sick feeling growing in her middle told her that she had inadvertently set something in motion. Something that was hurting her brother. And maybe Zuko as well. "No," she shook her head, "No... I shouldn't have... I didn't think he'd... take it so far. When... when I asked him if you were happy, he looked so... so lost. Like the thought hadn't ever occurred to him. I didn't think... I didn't think..."  
  
Sokka didn't really want to hear it. He was angry and hurt beyond rational thoughts and Katara's words didn't really reach him. But what he did keep hearing was this 'happy' word she kept using. "Katara." He suddenly sat up. "What the hell made you think I was unhappy? Have I *ever* said that I wasn't!? Why would you think that -- And more importantly, why would you ask ZUKO instead of ME?!"  
  
Katara looked up at him, her face hardened into some meeting of desperation and indignance. "If you were really unhappy, would you have told me? Or would you just laugh it off like you do everything and go on pretending that everything was fine out of some warped sense of duty to <i>Zuko</i>, to this... this place?"  
  
"DAMMIT KATARA!" Sokka was suddenly shouting at her again. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I have a sense of duty to MYSELF? To doing something that I feel is MEANINGFUL? Zuko's my friend, not my Lord -- you just can't accept that! You can't stand to see me happy if you're not around to be part of it! But I was! I was learning new things every day and having my hand in something really big, something to help the world like you and Aang do -- I can't do it like that! Am I supposed to come with you and what -- brush and saddle Appa? And Zuko -- dammit -- Zuko doesn't control me! He shares it with me, don't you get it!?"  
  
The tears she'd thus far managed to hold back spilled down, wet and bright down her tanned cheeks. "Y-you're right," she gasped, choking on her own words. "I was... selfish. I just... I just missed you so much! And you... it felt like your new life was more important than our <i>family</i>. Sokka... I'm sorry... I didn't think he would get so-- I didn't mean to... Sokka! I wasn't trying to hurt anybody!"  
  
"Well, you did," Sokka spat and with that, he stood and left.  
  
A choked sob was torn, thick and painful, from Katara's throat as the door slammed behind him. She pressed her palms to her face and cried.  
  
  
  
Aang found the young Fire Lord in the gardens.  
  
Zuko was sitting on the ground, head in the crook of his arms, arms on his knees. His hair was damp and disheveled and his bare feet smudged with earth. All around him the greenery was blackened, charred and fragile, even the grass around him, brittle and dead.  
  
No fire still burned, but it was evident that minutes earlier it had raged around him, bursts of anger from fists and feet. Now though, the young lord sat silent, unmoving.  
  
Aang had been on his way to pay a visit to Appa at the stables when he walked past the sight, stopped and walked backwards again, blinking at the crumpled form of the Fire Lord between some bushes. "Zuko...?" he asked with surprise and concern as he pushed his way into the charred clearing.  
  
Zuko said nothing, but his shoulders jerked visibly, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of another. He pressed his face more firmly into his elbow, ashamed to have been found in such a state. Especially by the young Avatar.  
  
Aang frowned as he crept closer. "Are you okay, Zuko?" he asked carefully. "Are you hurt?"  
  
No words answered Aang's worried question, though shoulders tensed visibly as the other boy approached. A hesitation and finally, a shake of his head and Zuko coughed faintly, clearing his throat of smoke and emotion. "No," he whispered.  
  
Lightly, Aang sank beside Zuko, mirroring his posture with his chin on his knees and arms around his bent legs. "That's a nice robe," he tried, giving a tiny smile in case Zuko looked up.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Zuko did look up, a look of surprised disbelief clearly evident before he realized he'd been caught and flinched away again. "What do you want?" he grated, horsely, but that brief glimpse was enough to tell Aang that the fire-bender had been crying.  
  
The Avatar winced a little -- he probably could have done that better. But he tried again, anyway. "I was just wondering what the plants did that made you so angry...."  
  
There was a long awkward moment while Zuko tried to determine if Aang really expected an answer to that. He did lift his head a bit, eyes fixing with some reluctance on the nearest ruined shrub. "I just..." he began, stalled, his voice trailing off into uncertainty. How could he explain? What could he say to make Aang understand that it felt as though he'd just lost something he could never get back? More importantly, why did he even think that telling the Avatar would make any difference? Zuko was certain that Aang wanted Sokka to travel with them as much as Katara did, as much as Sokka did himself.  
  
Aang hesitated, letting the heavy silence sink on them, hoping for long moments that Zuko might find it in him to talk. When he didn't, Aang murmured to him softly, "I'm still your friend, Zuko..." Even if Zuko was the Fire Lord and their lives were now surrounded in politics and they rarely saw one another -- it was still true.  
  
"I--" Zuko began and seemed for a moment as though he were going to say something else. "I know," he finished lamely, eyes down turned, staring hard at his bare toes digging into the ashy ground. And he did know, but he'd never been good at speeches, and whenever he tried to say the things he really felt, they always came out strange and awkward, inspiring odd looks and polite sideways glances. Maybe fewer words were better. Would at least be easier... "We... fought."  
  
He'd figured as much -- he'd crossed paths with Sokka on the way and in response to Aang's cheerful wave, the older boy had seethed past him, dripping wet and all but unseeing. "Oh yeah?" he asked, trying to sound surprised. And he *was* to an extent since the Fire Lord and his ambassador seemed to be getting along so well. "I'm sure things will cool off..."  
  
The young lord's response was a jerking shake of his head, his fingers tightening reflexively on his own arms. Even if it did... even if things 'cooled off' it wouldn't matter, because Sokka would still be leaving. "I didn't... All this time-- I only thought of myself. I didn't stop to think what he would want." Of course Sokka had been mad. Zuko -had- been selfish. He'd been happy and had assumed Sokka was too. Assumed instead of asking.  
  
For his part, Aang didn't really have any idea what Zuko was talking about -- just that Zuko was referring to Sokka. But it seemed that it was a good idea to at least pretend like he had some idea. "What *does* he want?" Aang asked gently.  
  
The sinking feeling in the pit of Zuko's stomach clenched tight, and it was hard, for a moment to form any speech at all. "He wants to leave," he whispered. "He wants to go with you and Katara." It was easier to say the words than to wonder why the knowledge hurt him so deeply.  
  
"He does?" Aang said, clearly shocked. Then he looked confused. Sokka hadn't said anything to them about that -- he'd been very excited about helping them to plan, of course. But from what he'd seen over the last week or so, the idea that Sokka wanted to leave here was very strange. "Are you sure?"  
  
Zuko frowned, rubbing at the creases that marked his unscarred cheek. "Of course I'm sure! He talked about it with Katara. We -fought- about it. I told him if he wanted to go, he should. " Of course there had been more yelling involved, but that was basically the gist of it. Wasn't it?  
  
Aang frowned even deeper than Zuko -- Katara hadn't told *him* anything about that. "Do you want him to go?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I don't!" Zuko cried, surprising even himself as he looked away again quickly, embarrassed at his own lack of control. "But what I want doesn't matter. It's his life."  
  
"Did you TELL him you don't want him to go?" One brow arched high.  
  
"...No," Zuko frowned, pressed his nose into his arms again.  
  
"What? Why not!?" Aang was suddenly animating, his hands lifting expressively.  
  
"B- Because!" Zuko stared, flushed and defensive. "I'm not supposed to be selfish!" Didn't Aang see? He was trying so hard to consider the feelings of other people, something he'd never been good at.  
  
"That's not selfish!" Aang said, exasperated. "Telling him you WANT him to stay and telling him he HAS to stay aren't the same -- it's a compliment! And besides... I think Sokka's really happy here!"  
  
Zuko's mouth had been open, exasperated and ready to argue, but Aang's last words brought him up short. "Y-you do?" he asked, clearly surprised. "But Katara seems to think--"  
  
"All he's talked about since we got here is all the fun stuff you guys do," Aang continued. "And all his fancy work-stuff. And all the important people he meets. And all the good food. And you."  
  
"M-me?" Zuko's limp hair didn't quite cover the way his cheeks colored and he ducked his head to hide it.  
  
Aang sort of gaped at him. He suddenly almost understood when he heard Katara mumble now and then, 'Boys are so stupid.' Was Zuko actually that oblivious? "He talks about you all the time!" Aang started ticking off on his fingers. "About how you're unifying the country and making great changes and how you're a great sparring partner and that your taste in clothes isn't the best but you still pull it off..."  
  
With every word, Zuko found his face growing hotter and his shoulders curling forward just a little more. Could he have been wrong?  
  
"...and about the fish tank you have in your chambers and how sometimes the guards will snap at him because he's too friendly --" Aang stopped his tirade and looked directly at Zuko with a sudden clarity which was then followed with a jarring frankness. "You like him too, don't you?"  
  
Aang's words jerked him out of his trance, bringing his head up abruptly and staring as though he'd suddenly been told the sky was green and catbears could talk. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You like him!" Aang accused, nodding like a scientist who'd made a great discovery. "I should have figured it out sooner -- sometimes you smile all funny around him. Like this." The Avatar simpered, brows lifted a little -- an expression not out of place on his own face but not one that Zuko had ever seen in his mirror.  
  
"I do?" Zuko echoed, face near as red now as his robe. He didn't remember smiling like that but... suddenly his uncle's words came back to him and he gave a start, lips parting in revelation.  
  
The younger boy nodded firmly. "What made you think he was unhappy anyway?" Aang asked out of curiosity. At least from their visit, he couldn't imagine.  
  
Zuko dipped his head briefly, glancing down at his hands, dropped between his knees now. "Just... a misunderstanding." No need to say something that might be construed as laying blame somewhere other than on himself. If he'd only just talked to Sokka first... Zuko shook his head. "He was so upset... I really... I think I really hurt him."  
  
"Mmm..." Aang tugged at an ear thoughtfully. "Sokka can be kind of sensitive sometimes. But... if you didn't tell him you don't want him to leave, maybe he thinks you DO want him to leave. Like you're sick of him."  
  
Fingers dug into his hair, frustrated, a groan catching in his throat. "That's not it at all," he breathed. "Does he really think that? Did I make him think that?" He'd thought over the last 3 years that he'd learned something about people, that he'd gotten better at understanding others, at considering those outside of his own reality. And now he'd gone and fucked up more spectacularly than he could remember having done in a very long time. "What do I do? He won't even want to talk to me...."  
  
"But I bet he'd listen," Aang said significantly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Zuko's voice was very quiet.  
  
"If you're talking about *him*, Sokka will always listen." Aang grinned reassuringly at him.  
  
Even Zuko had to laugh a little at this, though he hid his mouth behind a dirty-smudged hand. It was hard not to feel a spark of hope in the face of Aang's bright confidence and never-ending optimism. "He's gonna be so mad about this..." he grimaced faintly, glancing at the charred plant life all around him.  
  
The Avatar put an arm around Zuko's shoulders, his gangly teen frame having grown nearly to Zuko's height. "You can fix it together, right?" he suggested.  
  
A tight clenching feeling gripped Zuko's stomach but he nodded, if haltingly. "I hope so." He was only a little shaky when he climbed to his feet once more.  
  
"I should probably find Katara..." From what he was gleaning, it might be his travel companion that Sokka had been storming toward when they'd crossed.  
  
Zuko nodded vaguely, his thoughts already somewhere else. Before the Avatar stepped away, though, the young lord stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Aang... thank you."  
  
Aang blinked at him for a moment before a wide grin spread across his features. He was glad to see Zuko like this -- caring. Feeling -- letting people into his heart even if he sometimes encountered stumbling blocks. "Any time!" he just said cheerfully and he waved as he spirited to life a swirling ball of air that would lift him to the balcony of their quarters.  
  
There wasn't time to change, Zuko decided. There were some things that were just more important than clean clothes and brushed hair. And the more minutes passed, the more certain the Fire Lord became that Sokka was somehow already gone, left without even waiting for Aang and Katara. It was ridiculous, he knew, but as he ran through the gardens, in utter disarray, he couldn't help his thoughts turning to the worst.  
  
He searched the gardens first, then the training hall. Empty, empty... The kitchens, the throne room, the hallways... all empty. He heard voices in the Avatar's quarters, but neither of them were Sokka's deep alto and so he hurried on, ducking briefly into the baths and ignoring the startled looks his appearance garnered from the guards on duty.  
  
He was panting heavily, lungs and legs aching when he finally turned down the corridor toward Sokka's rooms. He'd probably been avoiding this... the most obvious place to look. But he knew if he hesitated, he would lose his nerve, convince himself he was wrong, that Aang was wrong... so when his hand touched the latch and his feet skidded to a stop, he didn't even stop to take a breath before throwing the door open.  
  
"Sokka!" he shouted, not bothering to first confirm that the other was even in the room.  
  
Sokka's chambers were in a state of disarray. He wasn't always the neatest person but Zuko'd never seen anything like this -- clothes littered the floor and the furniture. There was a trunk overturned right in the middle of the room, almost as though there'd been a struggle there. When there was no response, Zuko feared that he was already too late -- that Sokka'd snatched up a few essentials and had already left for who knew where --  
  
"What do you want?" came the cold words from the doorway of Sokka's washroom where the other young man leaned against the frame. He was cleaned up and dressed in casual watertribe garb.  
  
Faced with Sokka himself, Zuko's confidence faltered. He stared and stumbled over his own tongue, Sokka's critical eyes and chilly demeanor stopping him short. "I--"  
  
"What?" Sokka demanded, seething anger and irritation conveniently covering the other emotions that churned through his gut at the sight of the other. "Did you forget something? Left out the 'and don't come back'?" He brushed past Zuko and started sifting through some of the clothes on the bed, back to the Fire Lord as he shoved a few things into a travel sack.  
  
"No..." Zuko swallowed hard, but refused to let his own fear and insecurity turn his steps away. Instead he forced them to follow Sokka, to step up beside him. He reached out a hand, almost touched Sokka's shoulder, but moved at the last second to lay his palm atop the bag, barring the other from adding to its contents. "I know you don't want to even look at me right now, but will you at least listen? Just for a minute."  
  
Zuko was right. He didn't want to look at him -- he wasn't sure he *could* look at him. Not with the way that it made his stomach churn and his chest clench. So he tossed down the shirt that was in his hand and crossed his arms, eyes fixated on the spurned garment. "I'm listening."  
  
There was a large part of the young lord that had been certain he wouldn't get even this far, and as such, found himself voiceless for a long beat. Then, a shuddering inhalation and he prayed for the right words to come. "Sokka, I was.... wrong. I thought I could guess what you were thinking... what you wanted without ever just asking you."  
  
"A lot of people seem to have that talent lately," Sokka scoffed but his expression didn't soften any.  
  
Zuko took a steadying breath, his hand clutching tighter at the half-packed bag as though it were his only support. "Katara asked me how I could know for certain that you were happy. And then when I saw how much you'd missed them... how happy you seemed, and then when you said that she'd asked you to go with them, I--" he trailed off, fear edging into his desperation to explain. His heart thundered in his chest. "Sokka..."  
  
Sokka just turned his pale eyes up, looking into Zuko's face. The sincere expression he found there made his stomach jump but if there was anything that he was good at (and perhaps it ran in the family) it was holding a grudge. So his mouth stayed set in a tight, thin line.  
  
For a moment, Zuko feared his throat had closed for good, the way he felt like crumbling under that gaze, hard and unyielding but maybe <i> _maybe_ > just a little hopeful. He took hold of that hope like it was all he had left and when he pulled his hand away from Sokka's bag, his fingers hesitated as they passed the younger man's cheek. "Sokka... I never wanted you to leave," his voice broke as he spoke the words. "I still don't." It was impossible to blink away the tears when they came. Please, he pleaded silently, please let Aang be right.  
  
"Why did you say it, then!?" Sokka wasn't completely won over, though he ached with the shine he found in Zuko's eyes even as he grabbed for the Fire Lord's collar. Not violent -- just gripping, giving him a shake that made him look into Sokka's face. His brow and his mouth were tight in a sort of anguish. "Why?"  
  
To look Sokka in the eye, to see the hurt and confusion and anger that he had caused was painful enough to make the breath leave Zuko's chest. He shook his head, but he couldn't look away. "Don't you see? I was afraid... I didn't think that-- that I could make you happy."  
  
Disbelief bent Sokka's brow in an expression far more familiar than his anger and hurt. "You're such an idiot sometimes," he muttered. The heavy palm on his collar caught instead the back of Zuko's head. He reeled the other man in to his shoulder, pressing Zuko's forehead there in something that seemed like an embrace. Zuko choked faintly, and then both hands lifted, latched hold of the back of Sokka's tunic, held fast.  
  
Sokka's chest was burning -- but perhaps not as much as his face. Zuko's hair seemed impossibly cool when his cheek pressed lightly against it, fingers lightly buried in it. He was shaking -- he felt like his knees might give out beneath him in all of his relief and frustration and emotion. But somehow they supported him though his arms felt numb when they curled around Zuko's frame, squeezing him tight and pressing his cheek firmer to the other's hair.  
  
When Zuko turned his face, it was just enough to find the side of Sokka's neck and breathe his words against it. "Please, stay." Perhaps he assumed too much, but this time he wouldn't make the mistake of failing to tell Sokka what he really wanted.  
  
"I was never going to leave, stupid," he murmured back. He hesitated, forced another breath into his lungs and turned his own head so that their temples touched lightly. "Not unless you wanted me to go..."  
  
Zuko heaved a little sigh, more relieved to hear Sokka's words than he'd even admitted to himself. "Even at my most angry, I never wanted that."  
  
"That's... that's really good to know," Sokka murmured back and then suddenly he was drawing back and his face was again Sokka. His expression was sheepish, embarrassed. "I uh -- made quite a mess, huh?" he said, looking around his trashed room. Then he remembered something. "Shit..."  
  
Zuko, too, withdrew his hands, tucking them awkwardly under his arms, trying not to think about the sight he must look. "What is it?"  
  
"My sister... I sort of... screamed at her." Sokka winced. "I should probably go talk to her..."  
  
A faint flush spoke Zuko's embarrassment for the situation, for the misunderstandings and hurt feelings he'd had a hand in causing. "Should I....?" he waved his hands vaguely, meeting Sokka's eyes questioningly.  
  
"What? Oh -- oh, no, that's okay," Sokka hurried to amend. Zuko didn't want to see the mess that he was going to have to clean up -- a much worse one than his chambers. He didn't really want Zuko to see it either though. "I was kind of -- a crazy jerk. So. I just have to work that out." It was awkward again. Awkward like they were sixteen and sitting at the fire.  
  
"O-oh," Zuko nodded. "Um so, you'll tell me how that goes?" The young lord groaned inwardly as soon as the words had left his mouth. Sixteen again, definitely, with all the inelegance of speech to go along with the feeling of utter awkwardness.  
  
"Oh, sure -- of course," Sokka also nodded. "Dinner's pretty soon... are we all gonna...?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, I guess so," Zuko hesitated. "I mean, depending on how things go with your sister..." When he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head, he found a knot of tangled hair that he hadn't know about.  
  
"Maybe we should just let things cool down tonight," Sokka suggested, coughed. "Try again at breakfast?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Zuko nodded, a little relieved.   
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"I'll see you then -- I guess," Sokka said, turning to leave. He hesitated in the doorway, licked his lips which seemed very dry suddenly. "Thanks... for... well. Everything." Before he could humiliate himself further, Sokka ducked out of the room, leaving Zuko in his destroyed chambers.  
  
As soon as the other was out of sight, the young Fire Lord felt his legs give out and sat down heavily on the side of Sokka's bed. The sigh he heaved was shaky but when he lifted his fingers to his mouth, Zuko could feel the smile there. Sokka's smile.

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Sokka tapped lightly on the guest chamber doors, Aang let him in, the Avatar's brow creased with concern. Katara's door was closed and he and Aang spoke quietly. She hadn't wanted to talk much to Aang when he'd found her crying. He'd only been able to console her as far as petting her hair but she didn't have much to say. She'd finally dozed off with her head in Aang's lap. Sokka asked him to keep an eye on her for a while and not let her leave if she were to wake. 

He returned a little while later and slipped into Katara's room quietly, setting a tray on the table beside her bed. "Katara..." he said gently, sitting on the edge of her bed and touching her shoulder gently.

The girl stirred faintly, murmured in her waking, seemed almost peaceful until her eyes fluttered open and she saw who had waked her. Katara flinched back from his touch, her gaze dropping to his knees. "Sokka... I--" 

"Shh-shh," Sokka interrupted her, offering a little half-smile. "I brought you something -- you slept through dinner." He set the tray between them and removed the cover which let steam curl up from the plate of hot food. The aroma was immediately familiar, hearkening to the chill cold and endless days of twilight in their homeland. "It won't be quite like Grangran's cause not all the ingredients are available here... but the octopusbirds here taste pretty similar to the octopusferrets back home."

Katara blinked, her eyes still faintly pink from crying, lifted from the hot meal to her brother's face, not a trace of the anger she'd expected to find there. "Sokka, you-- you  _cooked_?" She must still be asleep.

"Yeah! Well... kind of." He hesitated. "I had the head chef help me. I told her about it and she helped me come up with an alternative recipe. And... you know, helped me cook it. I cut the vegetables though!"

The tiniest of smiles appeared tentatively on his sister's face. She could well imagine just how 'helpful' Sokka had made himself to the palace cook. Still, even now, when she looked at him, Katara bit her lip and tucked a bit of hair, self-consciously behind an ear. "Thank you... but--?" 

Sokka looked down, tugging at the hem of his tunic for a moment. "We both do pretty stupid stuff sometimes, huh?" he said after a pause. 

Katara held out her hand, touched his knee. "Sokka... I'm sorry. No-- don't argue, listen. When Aang and I leave.. we'll miss you. But at least we'll know you're happy." She didn't know what had happened to change Sokka's mood, but finally... she felt like things were going to be okay. 

A smile warmed Sokka's eyes when he looked up at her. "I'll miss you guys too," he said, lifting a hand to touch the top of his sister's head. "But things are always changing these days. Who knows what'll happen after a year?"

"Yeah," Katara nodded, returning the smile. "Who knows what'll happen? Maybe the next time we see you, you'll have a new girl to introduce us to." She laughed quietly, only a little awkwardly. She didn't want him to think she still held a grudge over the end of his relationship with Suki. 

"R-right!" Sokka agreed, only stumbling a little. He didn't feel like risking telling his sister that, at least for the moment, girls weren't exactly on the forefront of his mind. "And Zuko and I will come and meet up with you when you make your way to the hot springs. I'm sure we'll be able to meet up more than that, too. Can't be all work and no fun, right?" 

"It'll be nice," Katara agreed. "To spend some time together away from work." She squeezed his knee a little. "Just don't send Hawkie 4 to get in touch with us."

Sokka laughed sheepishly. "Hey, he got your last message to me... but I usually only use him for local communication. Like... within the palace." He chuckled and brushed a bit of hair away from Katara's face. He was very grateful for the understanding between them -- they'd had enough fighting on this visit to last them another year, really. "Hey," he said gently. "Thanks for looking out for me. I know... I know it doesn't always go well but it still means a lot to me, you know, that you care."

There was a moment where it seemed as though Katara might cry again, but instead she reached out and punched him in the side, just enough to feel. "You're an idiot," she groused, her voice good natured. "But you're my brother and I love you." 

"Hey!" Sokka protested but he was grinning with chagrin. "You should eat your dinner before it gets cold..."

"I will," Katara nodded. "Thank you again..." With her heart at ease now, the girl felt rather exhausted despite the sleep she'd only just woken from. Still, food did sound welcome. "I'm glad you're here," she added. "Really, I think the Fire Lord -needs- an intelligent and worldly Water Tribesman to offer another point of view, you know. Keep him honest." 

Said tribesman couldn't help but blush at her words, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "I don't have to do anything to keep him honest... but you're right, having a diverse set of views is important... I mean, that's why he keeps me around. Haha -- here." He placed the tray in Katara's lap.

Katara took the tray with thanks, sitting up a little straighter as she leaned forward to breathe deep the scent wafting from the dish. Then she lifted her head, catching Sokka's eyes sheepishly. "You can tell Aang to come in when you go," she said, just a little embarrassed. "He was worried."

"Sure," Sokka replied with a nod. "I'll see you at breakfast. Sleep good, Katara." 

The young man breathed a deep, relieved sigh as he lightly shut the door behind him and turned to find Aang looking at him expectantly over the couch. "Everything's fine," he reported. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Aang."

The Avatar echoed Sokka's sigh, grateful that the siblings too, had patched things up. He smiled, nodding, then as though he'd failed to contain the impulse, rushed forward and grabbed the older boy up in a tight hug. "I'm really really glad you and Zuko worked everything out. I mean, it's about time you finally told each other how you feel! I told him he didn't have to worry. I mean, it's obvious you feel the same way about him. Haha!"

When Aang's grinning face looked up at him, Sokka's eyes were like saucers and he could feel the heat spreading through his cheeks. "W-what?" he managed to utter with some effort. "What do you mean -- 'how we feel'?"

Aang blinked, confused by Sokka's confusion. "You know what I mean," he answered, raising a brow. "You were the one who tried to have 'the talk' with me, you know, back when you found out that Katara and I were--"

"Oh god --" Sokka interrupted him abruptly, suddenly finding himself discovering whole new shades of red. "We're not -- I'm not -- we didn't -- that's not how it is, Aang!" he stumbled furiously, waving his hands in front of him.

Now Aang was -really- confused. "It's not? Then Zuko -didn't- say anything about it?" He continued on, however, before Sokka had the chance to answer. "But Sokka, you talk about him all the time! And even when someone else mentions him, you get all weird in your face." Was it, in fact, possible, that his friend was even denser than the young Fire Lord himself? "Oh good grief." 

"I-I-I--" Sokka's head was reeling, maybe simply from the fact that his face was so heated. "No I don't!" he finally formulated. This was *not* a conversation that he was supposed to be having with Aang, of that much he was sure.

Aang cocked his head, rubbed vaguely at his chin. "You don't smile when you think about him or you don't  _like_  him?" he tried to clarify. 

"I don't -- well -- I -- auugh, Aang!" he suddenly whined, throwing himself over the back of the couch and landing heavily on his back. He pressed his hands over his face. "This is a really embarrassing conversation! What does it matter, anyway? He's the Fire Lord!" It was almost a confession, sort of.

"What does -that- matter?" Aang countered, climbing onto the couch to peer down at his toppled friend. "You're the Ambassador. We're in a time of peace. We're supposed be promoting inter-national relations!"

"I don't think the treaties mention THOSE kind of relations!" Sokka cried, pulling at his hair. Then he sagged against the cushions. "Besides, I'm not... you know... girls are great!"

"Well, yeah, I know that," Aang blinked. "Of course they are. I never said they weren't. Are you feeling okay?"

"Right, of course," Sokka said with heavy sarcasm. "No, I don't think I am feeling okay..." he groaned. It was so much easier just pretending to be oblivious. "Wait--" Suddenly Sokka was blinking up at the ceiling, realizing what Aang had said a few moments earlier. "What was Zuko going to say to me?"

Aang was snickering quietly into his fingers, still dangling over the edge of the couch. "Ohhh, I dunno," he teased, playing ignorant. "Why do'ya wanna know? I thought you didn't like him back?" There was a definite mischievous glint in his eye.

"What does that matter!" Sokka snapped at him and then sank back in a pouting scowl. "It's just -- I should know, right? I mean, if it was a message for *me*..."

Aang's smirk did not go unnoticed, particularly when it dissolved into a badly stifled giggle. "If you wanna know so bad, why don't you just ask him yourself? Or are you too scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Sokka protested but his voice cracked, not exactly adding to the effect. "I just -- what if he *doesn't*... feel like that... then it'll be really awkward! I live here, you know!"

The huff of air that left Aang's nostrils at this declaration was as loaded as if he'd rolled his eyes. "Sokka..." He stared up at the ceiling, rotating his wrist as though in deep thought. Then he looked back down, flicked his friend square in the center of his forehead and scoffed loudly. "...suck it up."

"Hey..." Sokka sighed, rubbing his forehead. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Aang asked cupping a hand behind his ear.

"I said I'll... mention it." He paused and coughed. "But I mean, he's probably already asleep by now."

"Maybe," Aang nodded. "But I bet he'd like some breakfast in the morning...." He caught Sokka's eye and winked. 

Sokka scrambled up with a frustrated sort of sound before Aang could see the fresh flush that sprang to his cheeks. "All right, all right!" he said, trying to smooth himself out and regain some small piece of his dignity. He paused for a long, awkward moment. "Aang... PLEASE... don't tell my sister about any of this... please!"

Aang jumped to his own feet with a sly grin, clapping Sokka on the shoulder. "Are you kidding? If Katara knew about this, she'd kick my butt for 'interfering' in stuff that wasn't my business!" A shrug and a laugh told Sokka that the irony of his words didn't even penetrate Aang's awareness. Or maybe he just didn't care about Sokka's fragile emotions.

The older boy gave a jarring sort of half-laugh. "W-well," he said. "She should be fine now..... so... just keep an eye on her, huh? Good-night, Aang."

"Night, Sokka!" Aang waved cheerfully as the Water Tribesman moved toward the door. "Good luck!"

It was a blessed sound when the door finally clicked shut and Sokka was left in some much needed silence. It took a lot of self control not to either kick something, tear his own hair out or just plain scream in a strange sort of frustration. Instead, he took just a deep breath, composed himself and managed to stride down the hall with his head up in spite of walking away from the most embarrassing conversation of his life.

Aang was crazy. Where was he getting these ideas? And when did he ever have interest in match making, let alone matching up... "Ggghhhh..." Sokka rubbed at his forehead as he climbed the stairs to the next floor. He couldn't possibly bring this up with Zuko. It was ridiculous to even think about it -- really, if the conversation with Aang had been bad, trying to talk to Zuko would be more than Sokka could have handled. He sighed as he pushed open the door to his chambers.

He made it as far as the edge of his bed, half un-dressed and tunic in hand before he realized that he wasn't alone. The Fire Lord, hair washed, skin clean and clothed in one of Sokka's older Water Tribe robes, was asleep on his bed. Asleep. On his bed. In his clothes.

Sokka could only stare, completely dumbfounded at this sight, his cheeks warming anew as he looked over the peacefully sleeping lord. He glanced around the room as though he were afraid he was being watched and only then did he realize that his chambers had been straightened -- the strewn clothes had been put away, his trunk and abused furniture had been righted. Ultimately though, his eyes were drawn back to Zuko's sleeping face and it was difficult to force a swallow. 

He moved closer, stepping lightly until he was at the head of the bed. He didn't dare sit down, lest he wake the slumbering man -- though he was half afraid that his own heartbeat which must have been echoing off the walls must have done the same. Zuko's dark hair was falling across his face. Sokka hesitated -- he could just sleep on the chaise. There was no need to wake him, really. But... fingers quivered and then lifted, drew back as he second guessed himself. Then so lightly, so carefully, he reached to brush the limp hair from across Zuko's eyes and nose.

For a moment, all was still, Zuko's breathing unchanged. Then the fire-bender stirred, turned toward Sokka's touch, lips parting in a quiet murmur, not quite waking. As he shifted, the borrowed robe loosened, sliding down Zuko's shoulder to reveal bare skin, still faintly pink from his bath. 

Sokka's heartbeat quickened and where before he might laugh nervously, now he was still and silent and listening to his own blood rush. His fingers seemed to move on their own, so light as they touched Zuko's cheek and found the scarred flesh that had only barely smoothed in the four years since he'd first seen it. Were he awake, Zuko would have shied from the touch, perhaps even angry or shoving. As it was, Sokka's touch trailed feathery over the edge of the scar until Zuko took a deep breath and Sokka jerked his touch away.

Sokka seemed to have forgotten how to breathe by the time Zuko's eyes fluttered open. For a long moment, he only stared, as sleepy confusion gave way to quiet surprise. Then the young lord's pale face reddened. "S-sorry, I must have dozed off..."

"No, it's okay," Sokka replied with a warm smile and a faint blush of his own. "I uh... I'm glad to see you again. Before bed, I mean." He coughed and tried to ignore his embarrassment while berating himself for sounding like such an idiot. He sank down beside Zuko and chuckled. "You look good in blue."

Zuko propped himself up on an elbow, glancing down with Sokka's words and flushing as he drew the loose robe back up over his shoulder. "Um, thanks..." He tucked a lock of bed-tousled hair behind an ear, looking everywhere but at Sokka's eyes. "Oh, how did... you know, it go with your sister?"

"It went really good," Sokka replied with a nod and a soft smile. "Everything's okay now. For real, this time." He paused and cleared his throat, wringing his tunic in his hands. "I uh -- you must be hungry. You missed dinner, didn't you? If you've been up here the whole time..."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. Um, actually, I ate some of the fruit that was on your table over there." Zuko waved vaguely, gaze drifting upward from Sokka's nervous hands to the ever-present white necklace. Sokka swallowed reflexively, making the shell bob at his throat. Zuko looked up. "It must be pretty late..."

"Yeah, a little," Sokka admitted and then he stopped. The silence was heavy for a moment and Sokka's mind was swirling with Aang's words and his heart seeming intent on beating its way out of his chest. "Listen, Zuko... there's something I've been thinking about for a while. I didn't want to mention it because... well, I thought you'd think I was an idiot."

Zuko sat up a little straighter, one hand coming to rest at his neck, palm touching his own fluttering pulse. It wasn't like Sokka to speak so soberly, casual smirking and jesting aside. "You-- you -are- an idiot," Zuko whispered, more than a little fondly, then laughed quietly at himself because he could feel the smile, the one his Uncle talked about, on his own lips. "What... did you want to tell me?"

"Well --" What was he thinking? He couldn't say it. His head was swimming and Zuko was looking at him -- expectantly -- and then Sokka was dipping forward and his ears were ringing but somehow he had enough control of his body that when his lips met Zuko's, it was a soft touch. His kiss was gentle and quick, though not jarring. He couldn't keep his eyes open though, too overpowered with his own fear and it wasn't until he drew back that he dared to open them. When light again met his eyes, he found himself closer than he expected but he didn't start, didn't jerk back. But the quiet apprehension that he felt was clear in his eyes as he searched Zuko's.

For a long moment, neither moved, hardly dared breathe. Zuko's lips burned and almost unconsciously, he lifted fingers to his mouth, touched the place that Sokka's had only just left. Though his eyes were dark, unreadable, he didn't lean away, didn't hit Sokka or turn from him. 

When Sokka's anxiety began to get the better of him, his hands fidgeted, but just as he seemed about to pull away, Zuko's palm came up, closed firm on the back of his neck. He hesitated, but only for half a breath more, and then he was pulling Sokka back, holding him close, returning the kiss and just a bit more. 

With the trembling in his chest and the way his breath caught in his throat, Sokka wasn't sure he'd ever experienced anything as powerful as the kiss he now shared. Pale blue eyes darted, still searching as though he couldn't believe that Zuko was kissing him back, as though he expected the other to pull away and laugh at him at any moment. But he *wanted* to believe that it was real and he grasped the moment for himself, eyes closing again. A hand lifted to Zuko's face and he pressed in gently, eager for that bit more that Zuko offered. Still soft but so powerful, heavy with relief and barely contained joy.

Aang had told them both already, insisted with his boyish grin that they both felt the same. But second hand words were no substitute for this-- For Sokka's mouth, warm and worried, but growing more at ease with every instant Zuko met his lips-- For Sokka's hand on his face, fingers just tracing the edge of the scar no other man had touched-- For the way his eyes met Zuko's and spoke more eloquently and honestly than the boy himself ever could. With a short gasp of breath, the young lord finally pulled back, mouth flushed and head swimming. Gold-brown eyes found blue, but no longer searching. "Sokka... I--"

Sokka swallowed hard and let his forehead rest against Zuko's. "Thank you," he interrupted and when he glanced down and looked again into Zuko's eyes there was a soft, comedic sort of grin there. "You know... for not kicking my ass. That was *almost* the scariest part."

Zuko's response was a quiet chuckle, the brush of nose to nose. His pulse still thundered in his chest, but breathing was easier. "I'll have plenty of time to kick your ass later," he murmured, thumb rubbing idly at Sokka's jaw. "Since you're staying..." 

Sokka laughed and the sound was flooded with relief, perhaps a little startling all but against Zuko's lips. He nudged apologetically for the sound with his nose but the grin that reflected in his eyes wouldn't let up. It was the sort of smile Zuko saw when they received great news or Sokka managed to defeat him in a spar or the water tribesman bought a new belt. "Yeah," he finally agreed, eloquently. "I uh... well, sorry that took so long." He offered a sheepish little smile.

Zuko shook his head, no apology needed, closed his eyes for a long settling moment before opening them again. "It was just as much my hesitation as yours," he pointed out. He sagged just a little into Sokka's touch, as though holding himself up against Sokka's brow, all the weight and emotion of the last few days finally lifting. "Sokka... I'm tired of hesitating." His golden gaze was sharp, the strength of the Fire Lord returning to his spirit.

The younger man's gaze watched him carefully, with all the calculation that he knew Sokka approached everything with. "Yeah?" he murmured, quietly questioning. He may have been tired of hesitating as well but as it was, this giving in to the pull of emotions was a heavy lapse in self-control for Sokka. Already he was considering the dangers, his tactical mind thinking about how they would keep everything secret and the ramifications if they didn't.

"Yeah," Zuko nodded, leaning back enough to focus on Sokka's face, on the flickering war of thought taking place there. "All my life I struggled in the shadow of my father, wanting nothing but his approval, his love... Three years ago that changed. I started making my own choices, fighting for my own goals. I've come too far to end up like him, miserable and twisted, married to a woman I feel nothing for, with children who represent only failure and disappointment, ultimately alone. Maybe if Ozai had had a friend like you by his side..." He left the thought unfinished, but the sentiment was there. "Whatever else happens, let that one thing stay constant," the words were almost a prayer. Neither man was deluded into thinking Zuko could avoid his ultimate duty to his Nation. It was both the pride and the curse of royalty. But that didn't mean there weren't other things that could change. Already the Nation he ruled was a different land than his father had held sway over. And it evolved still. The Avatar was helping see to that. And so was Sokka.

Zuko's words spoke to Sokka's churning thoughts. He knew all of this, he realized in an odd moment with himself. Everything had been so organic that he never really thought about how much Zuko had confided in him. Just as Zuko knew of the deep hatred that he had once felt for every one of the people of this nation, of the pain and craving for revenge for his mother's death. But just as organic had been the growth and understanding and now rather than revenge in her name, Sokka hoped to let their nations grow closer and gain understanding that no one would ever have to again feel the pain his family had experienced. And even now, Sokka would never question Zuko's dedication to his nation or the responsibility that he had there, any more than he would like questioned his own. In the long silence, he just studied Zuko's scarred face but he felt like there was understanding between them even if no words were spoken.

Finally, Sokka sank down beside him, close enough that their knees brushed as he shifted. He propped his cheek in one palm, lying on his side. "I'll be here," he said simply. This held true, no matter what might happen, he knew.

Zuko joined him, stretched out on his side, once more meeting Sokka's gaze. Now though, it held steady, neither darting nor uncertain. When he reached for the other's hand, Sokka's fingers fit easily between his, tightened and held. "Let's make them proud," Zuko breathed, smiled.

Sokka gave a quiet huff of agreeing laughter and sank down lower still, only pillowing his head with his arm. As Zuko was, he was no longer nervous though his eyes were still searching even if only taking in this calm and sure, powerful man before him. His thumb rubbed idly at the side of Zuko's, feeling the warmth from his palms soak into Sokka's. There were a great many things he wanted to say but knew somehow (in a great moment of brain to mouth filtration) that they would all come out sounding impossibly stupid. So finally he just said, "They already are -- but let's keep going." He grinned.

Zuko let his eyes slip shut, but he smiled still, nodded, a welcome sense of calm settling around him even as his stomach gave a little flutter when he curled close enough to breathe Sokka's scent. He almost seemed to have fallen asleep but then quietly laughed and eyes peeked open once more, found Sokka's. "You'd better protect me when your sister finds out."

"Protect you?" Sokka replied with a sarcastic sort of indignation. "I'm gonna be busy protecting myself! I just hope she's on the other side of the country when it happens... I think she'd train a hawk to come attack me though, if she was." He snickered quietly and eased just a little closer, suddenly seeming a little bit shy in spite of his earlier boldness. Fingers slid away from Zuko's hand to instead lightly lay his hand on the other man's side, hesitation evident in the move and his hooded eyes still watching for every reaction. "But... let's... maybe, let's not think about that for now? I'd rather just enjoy... this..."

"You always make such excellent plans," Zuko hummed in reply, mirroring Sokka's touch, his own pale fingers a stark contrast to the other's sun browned skin. "I knew there was a reason I welcomed you as the Water Tribes' ambassador."

Said ambassador's grin was a sheepish, flattered one and he hid it by nuzzling faintly into Zuko's hair. He smelled clean and was still just the tiniest bit damp. "It's really late..." he murmued. "Won't the guards be worried?"

"They know I'm here," Zuko waved the question away, but amended his answer when he caught the glint of worry in Sokka's eyes. "I told them we'd be up most of the night working on plans for the Avatar's journey. Not that it's their place to question what the Fire Lord chooses to do or where," he grumbled faintly, sleepily.

Some relief washed across Sokka's features with this news and he was able to relax somewhat. Tentatively, his arm slid around Zuko's back and they were very close. It had been a long day and as he relaxed, the exhaustion settled into Sokka's body -- raging emotions were far more tiring than the most rigorous training. The closeness, the sharing of space was such a cure to the painful tension that Sokka sighed and Zuko could feel it as he sank against the mattress and against the Fire Lord himself. "You're warm," he murmured, mirroring the other's sleepy tone.

"Fire-bender," Zuko reminded, though without any real trace of teasing. Now, he settled close, tucked against Sokka's bare torso, nose pressed to his collar, fingers lingering on his waist. "Good night, Sokka."

"Mm..." Sokka hummed. "'Night..." A part of him wanted to stay awake -- as though he wasn't sure this would all be the same when he woke in the morning. But sleep tugged persistently until his lids drooped shut and and he drifted off with his cheek in Zuko's hair.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The following days were a great relief for both residents and guests of the palace. With all fighting subsided and the Fire Lord and his ambassador in unusually high spirits, there was much needed rest and comradery for the Avatar's current and former coterie. The final plans were worked out with enthusiasm from all and when the maps and books were set aside, the four friends stayed up late into the night, laughing and sharing stories and ideas and reminiscing on harder times. They took the flight out to the mountains that Aang had so wanted to do and Sokka took Katara shopping in the city for an afternoon. He bought her a beautiful set of Fire Nation ceremonial robes, telling her that he was sure they would come in handy at some point along the way and that he thought they would be lovely if accented with blue jewelry from their homeland.

Finally the day came that Appa received his final grooming in the palace stables and his saddle had been meticulously cleaned and oiled until the leather shone. Katara and Aang were seeing to him as their belongings were loaded and Sokka was taking care of the delivery of their supplies.

When their belongings and supplies were nearly finished being loaded, the Fire Lord and his Uncle appeared outside the stables, dressed in robes of similar quality to those Zuko had first greeted them in upon their arrival. While Iroh led the Avatar away for one last lesson or lecture or perhaps a cup of tea, Zuko's attention turned toward Katara just as she finished tying down a sleeping roll and jumped back to the ground.

The young lord bowed only a little nervously and fingered the silk ribbon on a small package, held as casually as he was able. "Do you... have a minute?" he inquired politely, hopefully.

The blue eyes that were a mirror of her brother's blinked with mild surprise but she lowered her head respectfully, briefly. "Of course, Lord Zuko," she said and followed him. The stables were just beyond the gardens and Appa was rumbling happily under the attention of the stable hands who had grown quite fond of him during his stay.

He didn't take her far, pausing on the first of the garden's small bridges, turning to lean over the railing, ribboned pouch still in hand. "We've... both said some things I think we regretted over the last two weeks," he began, voice low, neutral. "But I'd like to think from here we'll put those things behind us." He turned his head, caught her eye. "Maybe even be friends."

Katara smiled at him softly, genuinely. There was no trace of the malice that she had regarded him with a week earlier and in fact not even any apprehension or suspicion. She had been allowed the opportunity to observe them both -- her brother and the Fire Lord without the tension hanging over all of them. Seeing Sokka's laughter, the grinning and even complaining sarcasm that she knew so well, she was able to accept the fact that her brother was happy and realize that Zuko had a hand in that. After a moment, she nodded. "I'd like that."

Zuko returned her nod, that much taken care of, then cleared his throat only a little awkwardly, and offered her the item he'd been handling since he'd appeared in the stables. "It's... for you. Just a small token from my mother's collection. I thought... you might like it."

The young woman's eyes widened as she took the small box from him, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks. She recalled in that moment, certain events from when they were younger -- a brief tension that had angrily snapped when they met again. Surely he didn't... Gingerly, she removed the ribbon from the box and took off the top. Inside was a beautiful comb carved from a deep red stone and inlaid with gold and orange jewels. 

"Zuko..." she murmured, carefully picking up the comb. It glittered impressively in the clear midday light. "This is beautiful..." From his mother's...? "Are you sure this is all right?" she asked with concern. She never would have given up anything that had belonged to her mother -- but then again, she hadn't inherited an entire palace from her.

"It's all right," Zuko assured her. "My mother... she never really had a daughter who she could... give beautiful things to. Or at least no one who would have appreciated it." It was as near to speaking of Azula as the young Fire Lord would go. "I think she would have liked you to have it. Besides," he added, with the hint of a grin, "it'll look better in your hair than in mine."

Katara couldn't help the laugh that came to her lips and she held the comb lightly to her chest. "Thank you very much, Zuko," she said with a warm, genuine smile. "I'll take very good care of it." She paused then and glanced aside as though she was suddenly interested in some flowers to their left. "You um..." She coughed lightly and glanced back at him. "You do... you know that Aang and I... you know..."

There was an awkwardly long moment where the young lord could only blink dumbly at her, not at all grasping the reason behind her suddenly stumbling speech. When her meaning finally dawned, Zuko flushed darkly, lifting his hands in supplication, shook his head almost comically. "Oh! Oh-- no! I mean, yeah, no-- I-- I actually, ah, knew that already. That is-- this isn't--" he waved his hands helplessly, embarrassed. "I'm not... I mean, you're very... but-- um. Me too. I mean, there's already somebody..."

"Oh!" Katara chirped, ignoring the way that her own cheeks were also flushed. "How -- that's very good! Congratulations!" Together, they seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that let the sudden tension ease. "A-anyway..." she smiled at him then and tucked the box in her belt so that she could use both hands to place the comb into her hair, carefully adjusting it. "Mm?" she asked with a smile.

His own cheeks cooling now, Zuko managed to meet Katara's eyes, then shifted his gaze to the comb, stepping forward to straighten it gently, fingers hesitating just long enough for to seek her permission before tucking it in just such a way that it wouldn't shift or fall. "There," he murmured, satisfied, leaning back to inspect his work. "Perfect."

Katara pinkened again with the words, though this time embarrassed but rather pleased and flattered. "Thank you," she said again as they started back for the stables. She had a peaceful smile -- it really was a beautiful comb and in Fire Nation colors, she could wear it as a sign of peace as they entered new villages in their travels. Red and blue looked very nice together, anyway.

As they approached the stables again, a familiar howling met their ears. "APPA, SERIOUSLY! THESE ARE MY BEST ROBES!" Sokka's outraged cries were peppered by Aang's hysterical laughter. When they arrived, they found the bison had pinned Sokka to the dusty ground with one great foot and had licked him sopping. "Aaaaaannngg-- Call him off already!" he begged, hair a disaster and completely helpless.

But Aang could barely gather enough self control to quell his laughing, let alone draw breath to speak. Even as Zuko and Katara approached, the boy rolled from Appa's tail, gathering stable dust on his own robes before using Appa's hind leg as a handhold to pull himself back to his feet. 

His mirth was contagious and even Zuko found himself stifling a chuckle behind his hand. The Fire Lord was beginning to wonder if it was even possible for Sokka to appear on time and in anything resembling a proper state for any sort of important event. Not that he minded; the young Tribesman's propensity for ending up in such predicaments was part of his charm, really. 

Katara was failing to hide a face-splitting grin as she took her time shooing Appa away and reaching out a hand to help her brother to his feet. "Oh, Sokka," she chided, smiling.

With his one clean hand, Sokka took her offer, lurched to his feet miserably. His face and front were wet with Appa's friendliness. "Ugh..." A stable hand fetched him a towel and he thanked the man gratefully as he attempted to clean himself up. His hair was beyond help though, sticking up messily and held in place with drying saliva.

"Appa just wanted to give you a proper good-bye, didn't you boy?" Aang grinned and the bison rumbled deeply.

When Zuko stepped forward to pat Appa's nose approvingly, he got a face full of tongue himself, but managed to dance back before he was give the full body treatment. "I guess I'm still part of the group," he mused cheerfully, swiping his dripping cheek with a sleeve, heedless of the fine fabric he was likely ruining with the action.

"Of course you are!" Aang declared, spinning past Sokka's damp form to encircle the Fire Lord in a tight squeeze. "Don't forget the Dragon Dance!" he warned. "I'm gonna test you on it when you meet up with us at the hot springs!"

"All right, all right," Zuko grinned and hugged the boy briefly before stepping back with a chuckle. He supposed he'd eventually get used to Aang's exuberance.

Katara smiled softly on while Sokka stepped up beside her, managing to mostly smooth his hair down. He noticed the crimson and gold comb that now adorned his sister's own hair but he didn't mention it. "Travel safely," he said to Katara. "We'll stay in touch via hawk. If anything comes up, contact the palace. You know Zuko will arrange for anything you need."

Katara nodded, taking her brother's hand with a squeeze. "Thank you, Sokka." There was only the briefest hesitation now before the girl caught up her brother around the shoulders, heedless of his damp and disheveled state, and held tight, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Take care of yourself," she murmured. "And that Fire Lord of yours too."

Sokka felt his cheeks heat and Katara laughed at him -- probably thinking he was embarrassed over her display of affection. But before she could tease him about it, Aang was plowing into their hug, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"I'll bring you back a catsnake, Sokka!" he promised.

Katara's eyes widened. "No, you will -not-! Where would you -keep- it?"

Zuko laughed as he followed Aang, grinning at the exchange. "Just don't eat any because--"

"Yeah, yeah!" Aang interrupted. "I know, they're poisonous. I wouldn't eat it anyway, Zuko!" He could never understand how even his friends seemed to forget his dietary preferences.

Momo meanwhile came jumping from Appa's back, chattering as it landed on Zuko's shoulders, pawing at his head before leaping to Sokka and almost knocking him off balance. "Okay, okay!" Sokka laughed, prying the lemur from his shoulder. "We'll miss you too, Momo."

"Thank you for everything," Katara was saying to Zuko. She took one of his hands between both of hers while behind her Aang pried the clinging Momo from Sokka's person. There was a devilish sort of curve to her mouth as she dropped her voice low enough that the other boys couldn't hear. "Now, take care of my brother or you'll know a world of watery pain."

Zuko blinked and blanched a little, sudden flashbacks of biting waves and death threats sending a chill down his spine. "A-ah," he nodded, though, sensing the hint of teasing that accompanied her words this time. "Of course I will," he continued, resolve hardening visibly. "With my life," he swore, squeezing her hand.

Mild surprise appeared on Katara's face as she saw the sincerity in Zuko's gaze but then she smiled and closed her eyes briefly with a nod. She supposed there were worse things that her brother could be doing with himself.

"Let's go, Aang," she called.

"Bye, guys!" Aang waved, skipping backward with the strange grace that could only belong to an air-bender. Once Katara was settled, a back-flip landed the boy on Appa's head and he grabbed for the reins, leading the great beast out to the courtyard, Zuko and Sokka following on foot. Iroh was there already, and added a box of tea to their supplies with a wink for Katara.

With a great slap of his tail, the air bison lifted and the seers-off shielded their eyes from the dust. Shouts of good-byes and well wishes were exchanged as they waved and Appa rumbled deeply in his own way to their friends. It wasn't long before the bison's hulking form disappeared over the mountains. 

"Ah," Iroh intoned thoughtfully, almost wistful. "The palace will be a much quieter place without those two."

Zuko raised a brow. "What are you talking about, Uncle?" Stepping forward, he put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "We got to keep the loudest one."

Iroh gave a deep belly laugh as Sokka protested indignantly. "What?! Aang is way louder than me! Katara too, when she's angry!"

When Sokka paused for comment, Zuko shook his head. "No, no, keep going. You're half-way to proving my point for me."

"Oh, my nephew, how it heartens me to find that you've finally embraced your sense of humor."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, he's a man of many talents," Sokka agreed, voice heavy with sarcasm as they made their way back to the palace entrance. "It's not every dynasty you get a Fire Lord AND stand up comedian."

"Maybe not," Zuko agreed, "But I'm pretty sure at least -one- member of each Fire Lord's advisory has gone missing under suspicious and violent circumstances." The dark sideways glare was cast toward both Sokka and Iroh in turn.

Sokka whistled innocently as they climbed the steps while Zuko's Uncle attempted to keep a straight face but barely holding back chuckles.

"Aaaanyway," Sokka said with a stretch, "even though it'll be quiet and I'll miss them, at least we'll be able to get some work done around here again."

"Mm," Iroh agreed, nodding sagely. "Just remember to hang a glove on the door when you're in one of your strategy meetings so that I am sure not to interrupt." The glance he shared with Zuko set the young Lord blushing to his toes. "What good is retirement if people are always talking you into more work?" Iroh continued as though he hadn't caught Zuko's reaction at all. "Personally, my dear boys, -I- am already planning my next vacation!"

Where Zuko had blushed, Sokka positively froze in his tracks, staring after the two natives as they kept walking. He coughed loudly and sort of trotted to half catch up. "You definitely deserve it, Uncle!" he agreed and then skirted away. "Well -- I'm covered in bison spit so I'm going to wash up! See you at dinner!" The thin veil of casualness that he tried to cast over his obvious retreat failed miserably as he high-tailed it down a hall.

Iroh caught Zuko watching Sokka's departure and chuckled. "A bit high-strung, but still... a very nice boy."

Zuko snorted. 

Iroh elbowed him in the side with a sense of conspiracy, cupping a hand around his mouth to whisper, "I'll expect further details at a later date, my Nephew." 

"UNCLE!"

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting late and candles were burning low, a cool night breeze blowing through the open doors that led to Zuko's balcony. They would be traveling in the morning, but they were up late. Sokka was bent over, his brow furrowed, tongue between his teeth. And then he checked something off his list and refreshed his fountain pen.

 

Zuko tied the last draw string with a satisfied flourish and tossed the last bag beside the others and finally they were packed. "Done!" he cried, ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. A handful of steps carried him to Sokka's chair and he tugged lightly at the other boy's 'wolf' tail. "Are we forgetting anything?" he asked, sneaking a peek at Sokka's list.

 

"I don't believe so," Sokka said thoughtfully, tapping the pen lightly. "Everything's arranged at the spring... There's a dozen or so hawks across the continent ready to fetch for you if needed... The guard is prepared for travel..."

 

Zuko tugged a little harder. "Sokka. You've already thought of everything. Probably 5 times over."

 

"Okay, okay," Sokka admitted and set aside his office supplies to stand with a stretch. "I guess we should get some sleep."

 

Zuko didn't answer, but took the chance to snake his arms around Sokka's torso, only the very tips of his fingers finding bare skin under the fold of his tunic. "Am I on that list anywhere?" he asked, lips just brushing the young ambassador's ear.

 

Sokka blinked a few times, then grinned a little sheepishly, turning to nudge his cheek against Zuko's. "That's a different list -- this one was drafted by my scribe. I might be concerned if he put you on the list." A hand was placed over Zuko's, pulling his arm a little tighter around Sokka.

 

"I'm the Fire Lord," Zuko argued, only a little loftily. "I should be at the top of everyone's list." The nudge became a kiss, from his angle only just able to catch the corner of Sokka's mouth.

 

The Water Tribesman laughed quietly, turning enough that he could catch Zuko's lower lip lightly between his own, a difficult sort of kiss but pleasant anyway. "I don't need a list to remember you though," Sokka said then with one of the smirks that came when he was pleased with a one-liner.

 

"Oh ho, very slick." Zuko fought the laugh that he knew would ruin the mood, and caught hold of Sokka's tail instead, pulling it back just enough to give him a better angle on the other boy's mouth.

 

Sokka made a vaguely indignant sound -- Zuko did that *all* the time and it's *not* what a warrior's wolf tail was intended for. Regardless though, he allowed himself to be tugged firmly into place and showed his teeth when Zuko took his mouth more firmly. He bit lightly at the other's lip, just enough as punishment for pulling his hair. Never enough to make any sort of mark -- there were very, very strong rules in place about that. In the early stages of their courtship there had been a few days that Sokka had been very grateful for the wide shells that he wore around his neck.

 

Now, a handful of months later, they'd perfected the art of hidden affection. And while a split lip or an angry hickey would draw suspicion, no one would notice a speckled bruise behind an ear or a slightly swollen tongue. Still, when Sokka nipped at his mouth like that, just a hint of the aggression he couldn't quite give into, it heated Zuko's blood like nothing else, rose a low rumble in the back of his throat. His fingers slid deeper into the fold of fabric, found the curve of his ribs, let his nails play teasingly along developing muscle. They'd been spending a lot of time at the training hall.

 

A shiver forced its way down Sokka's spine and he made another protesting sound, turning further into the space they shared. His mouth was firm then on Zuko's, a hand reaching for a fistful of robes to accompany his hungry kiss. But then a moment later he was pausing though his fingers stayed tangled in fine fabric. "It's late..." he murmured over Zuko's mouth.

 

Zuko's pulse throbbed with the words, the hesitation. "You can sleep on the way," he argued, and his tugging hands coaxed Sokka to rise from his seat. His mouth grazed Sokka's throat, nails echoed the motion up Sokka's back.

 

"Nngh..." The sound wasn't exactly a complaint and Sokka all but melted under Zuko's touch, both hands finding their way to his waist. Fingers hooked into the sash he found there, reeling him in a little closer almost unconciously. Sokka dipped for a kiss at his ear when Zuko ventured close enough in his task of making Sokka's stomach flutter with the lips on his throat.

 

Zuko backed them toward the chaise, drawing Sokka with him, breathing hot against his skin. Maybe... maybe. "I watched you train today," he confessed, a whisper across Sokka's ear.

 

"O-oh?" Sokka questioned as Zuko sank down into the chaise and Sokka found himself with a knee between the other's. He was blushing hard now and cursing himself for it. What happened to all the cool confidence he had in every other circumstance? He always found himself bumbling halfway through this sort of thing. He did manage to smooth fingers through Zuko's hair once without disaster though. "Did you like what you saw?" Sokka murmured.

 

"Yes," Zuko answered, no attempt to be coy or flirt around the subject. "Your skill improves faster than any I've seen." He tugged Sokka's collar down to kiss at the dip in his throat. "You carry the blade with the calm of a master." He chuckled faintly, the vibrations pressed into Sokka's skin. "And," he added, less eloquently, "you look good without a shirt."

 

Sokka laughed a chagrined sort of laugh and issued a murmur of, "Thank you..." He wondered where his pride went in these moments and then he remembered when Zuko's mouth was kissing aside his tunic so that hot lips were on his shoulder. He guided the other back to his mouth, replacing the fabric on his shoulder as he lightly pressed Zuko back against the pillows and drew him into a deep kiss. With a pause for breath, he grinned, "We should spar again soon..."

 

"Mm," Zuko agreed, eyes hooded, hungry. "Just as soon as we return from this trip," he murmured, pleased to feel the other's weight against him. He pulled Sokka closer, nearly in his lap now, one hand at the tie around his waist.

 

Hands on the pillows behind Zuko kept Sokka from tipping forward too far, from sinking or falling against him but he did lean in with kisses for the other's cheek and ear. A hand slid behind Zuko's neck, rubbing slowly. "It's gonna be nice to get away for a while, huh?" he commented as he squeezed at tense muscle.

 

"Mm," Zuko agreed, leaning into the touch with a pleased sigh, kissing at the other's arm. At the same time, he lifted a hand to slide under the fabric that Sokka had replaced on his shoulder. "We've been so busy," he added. Well, -he'd- been busy; Sokka, on the other hand, seemed to have been going out of his way to -make- more work for himself.

 

"Yeah..." Sokka murmured, seeming hypnotized by the way that Zuko's neck arched for his touch. He swallowed thickly as that warm, pale hand found his shoulder -- more importantly, his skin. Then his mouth was on Zuko's again, suddenly rougher but he was tense even as he pushed the young lord into the cushions with his suddenly forceful kisses.

 

It was easy enough to let Sokka have his way; Zuko was impatient, but cautious, too many false starts and unsatisfying interruptions leaving him highly tuned to the Water Tribesman's moods and what might affect them. If Sokka need to take the lead, Zuko was more than willing to let him. His fingers tightened on the other's shoulder, meeting his rough kisses with energy and approval.

 

Sokka's eyes shut tight as their positions shifted and though the cushions supported them, they were more horizontal than vertical. Kissing seemed to be the most comfortable thing for the dark skinned boy -- with potentially embarrassing words silenced when his tongue slipped into the heat of Zuko's mouth and eyes closed against the sights that made him so often act so foolishly.

 

A pleased rumble slid from Zuko's lips, with Sokka's mouth hungry on his and the knee still between his thighs a teasing presence. With a flick of his wrist, Sokka's shoulders were once more bare, fabric falling around his waist, still held by the tie that Zuko's fingers itched to undo.

 

A tiny, low sound vibrated against Zuko's lips, hands pressing him into the cushions by his shoulders. But then very abruptly with a sharp gasp, Sokka sat up straight as a board. "Oh, shit!"

 

Zuko snapped to attention, eyes wide and searching Sokka instinctively for injury. "What is it? Are you okay?"

 

"I forgot -- about a letter I need to send in the morning before we leave," Sokka babbled, shrugging his tunic back over his shoulders. "I needed to schedule the appointment for as soon as possible after our return so --"

 

Zuko managed, somehow, to resist the urge to slap either himself or the bundle of nerves currently extricating himself from his lap. "And you need to do this -now-?" he asked, failing to keep the slight edge from his voice. There was being conscientious and prepared and then there was... this. And -this- was ridiculous.

 

"It's really important!" Sokka said defensively. "It's about the fish trade between the north land and the northern Water Tribe -- you know that's a tenuous situation right now..." He cleared his throat as both feet settled on the floor again, trying not to show that his head was swimming.

 

Zuko leaned back, rubbing his face with both hands and running his fingers through his hair, swallowing hard against the temper that desperately wanted to flare up. He almost argued further, almost pushed the point, almost snapped back that he didn't give a fuck about fish... but tomorrow was the start of their too-brief vacation and the tension that a full blown fight would cause wasn't worth the momentary satisfaction that screaming his head off would bring. So Zuko sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his free hand vaguely. "I guess you'd better go take care of that then."

 

Sokka watched him with a vaguely worried expression, guilt obvious across his features that were not particularly skilled at hiding any emotion. "I uh..." he hesitated, hemmed. "I promise I won't think anything about work after we leave tomorrow. Okay?" Hopeful.

 

Zuko looked up through the fan of his fingers, brow raised in skepticism, but nodded anyway. "You won't have a choice," he answered, forcing a short laugh. "You'll be outnumbered once we reach the springs." Now that the mood had soured, a sense of nagging exhaustion was already settling over the young lord, his body suddenly aware and reminding him of the late hour.

 

"Heh -- yeah," Sokka agreed uncertainly. He ventured to lift a hand to smooth Zuko's dark hair. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Get some rest."

 

"Mm," Zuko nodded, eyes already unfocused, lost in his own thoughts as Sokka stepped away. "You too." When the door closed behind him, Zuko let out a long held, deep sigh and a moment later flopped face down into his immaculately made bed, stifling a frustrated scream in layers of silk.

 

 

The Ring of Fire Hot Springs of the North-western Fire Nation were well known, even among visitors of the other Nations and as such boasted a varied clientele and culturally diverse and tolerant staff. The owner was hardly concerned with politics one way or the other, so long as his business was booming. And booming it was. In fact, the whole place was bustling with enough people that it was a fairly simple matter for Sokka and Zuko to lose themselves in the crowd that gathered around the entrance of the establishment.

 

With Iroh back home at the palace, reluctantly but loyally filling in during the Fire Lord's absence, Zuko was determined to have a real vacation. That meant no servants, minimal guard (ordered to dress casually and blend in and please not to hover constantly) and a deep hood to hide his increasingly recognizable face. Unfortunately, eschewing Zuko's importance also meant waiting outside in the crowd.

 

"Do you see them yet?" the young Fire Lord turned to catch Sokka's attention, rolling his eyes faintly as he caught the other affectionately stroking the feathered breast of his winged companion. Hawkie 2 was the most reliable of Sokka's growing flock and as such, had accompanied the young men on their trip.

 

Sokka shook his head. "Not yet. Neither does Hawkie 2." He cooed over the bird which was indeed looking around attentively from Sokka's shoulder, trained to know the missing members of their party by sight. "Do you, pretty bird? You don't see anybody, huh? That's right! What a good Hawkie. 2."

 

So engrossed was he (and so disgusted was Zuko) by attending to the animal, Sokka didn't notice the girl that bounded up behind him. When she threw her arms around the tribesman's middle, the sound that Hawkie 2 made and the sound that Sokka made were almost identical.

 

"Boomerang! You really do always come back!"

 

Hawkie 2 flapped away indignantly, settling instead on Zuko's shoulder and ruffling with irritation. Meanwhile Sokka squeaked in the tall girl's grip. "Toph?" he managed and when she released him, he stared openly at the smugly smirking girl. "You... you grew more." Still with the same dark hair and pale, unseeing eyes -- the last time Sokka had seen her she already had had a growth spurt and was nearly his height. Now though, she had actually gained at least half an inch on him, not including her hair.

 

Toph snickered and reached out a hand to measure, clearly intending to rub it in, though excusable since she couldn't actually -look- down at the boy who once towered over her. "Sure you didn't just shrink?" she teased.

 

While Sokka sputtered indignantly, Toph turned her shoulder toward the hooded Fire Lord, lifting a hand to touch first his hood, then flick at the fall of dark hair that mostly obscured his scarred eye. "Nice disguise, Twinkle Toes Two," she lifted a brow and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I'll bet you get all the ladies."

 

"Toph," Zuko nodded, sighed good-naturedly. "Anyone else here yet?"

 

"Well, I haven't *seen* anyone," Toph replied with a shrug. Sokka palmed his forehead. Same Toph.

 

"Hey, nice hood!" a cheerful voice spoke up and Zuko and Sokka turned to find a similarly 'disguised' figure behind them -- except that this one's hood was bright orange and didn't do much for the 'not standing out' part. Aang grinned as he lifted his face.

 

"Now I can't be sure..." Toph was saying, "But I -think- that might be one of them now. Hey, Prince, be my eyes. Is this guy short, bald, annoying, and dragging along a certain Sugarqueen behind him?"

 

Zuko cocked a brow at the nicknames, but knew the gesture would go unappreciated, so instead he chuckled lightly and corrected her. "Well, he's not so short... shorter than you I guess, though that's becoming easier and easier."

 

"Hey guys!" Aang paid no attention to the conversation being had at his expense. "Hey Sokka! Hey Hawkie! Did you all just get here?"

 

"Hawkie <i>2</I>," Sokka corrected loftily, holding up a pair of fingers. The hawk meanwhile was plucking at Zuko's hood now that he had nothing to look out for. Sokka though threw a friendly arm around Aang. "Where's Katara?"

 

"She's inside -- let's go in!"

 

When they made their way inside, Katara was there to greet everyone with warm hugs. Momo was with her as well and he jumped from shoulder to shoulder until he and Hawkie 2 almost had an unpleasant collision which started some shrieking between the animals. Aang tucked Momo in his cloak after that and the lemur stuck his head out and hissed at the hawk.

 

Discreetly, Sokka checked their party in and they were led from the busy lobby up some stairs by a member of the spring's staff. There were guards at the doors of the rooms they were taken to but so far Zuko's watch had been unobtrusive. The man who showed them to the room bowed to the party and said, "We are honored by your visit, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. Please allow us to make it as comfortable as possible."

 

The suite was sprawling -- there were four rooms, connected by a large central living space and each had their own washroom.

 

"Fancy," Toph commented as she felt out the lay of the place by walking through. She wasn't quite as impressed as the members of the Water Tribe. "Feels like home."

 

Zuko couldn't help but agree. Though the furnishings and decorations were a strange mishmash of all four nations, the rooms themselves had a distinctly royal atmosphere and he couldn't help but wish, just a little, that they'd thought to ask for more humble lodgings.

 

Aang, however was already darting in and out of each room, an excited grin coloring his features. "Ooh! This one has a sculpture of an air bison!" he stuck his head back into the central area, catching the group's attention. "Can I have this room?"

 

"There's only four rooms," Katara pointed out, a little questioningly.

 

"You and Aang can share a room, right?" Sokka asked quickly before anyone else could speak up.

 

No one caught Zuko's momentary frown, and Aang was already looking to Katara, letting her make the choice.

 

"Oh, um. Yes," she answered, flushing with the words, but not bothering to pretend the arrangement was inappropriate. "That should be fine."

 

"I want that one," Toph spoke up, pointing across the way from Aang's choice to a room she'd already inspected by foot.

 

Zuko shrugged, taking two steps to toss his bag into the nearest empty room with only a brief backward glance to the Water Tribe boy.

 

Sokka was only slightly disappointed not to have a choice at his room but not distracted enough not to notice the look that Zuko gave him and his mouth dried a little. Still, he turned quickly to deposit his own bag in the remaining room while Toph stretched loudly in the front room.

 

"I don't know about you guys but my trip was *really* long." Unlike the others, she'd had a sea to cross for her vacation. "I'm ready to hit the baths!"

 

"Oh, me too," Katara perked at the idea. "I feel like I'm wearing nothing but dirt and Appa's fur."

 

Toph scrunched her nose faintly in empathy as she slung a rough sack over one shoulder and nodded toward the door. "Come on then, Sugarqueen. I'm not waitin' up."

 

"Just a minute!" Katara rummaged briefly for her own bathing things and then hooked a finger in Sokka's collar as she turned toward the exit. "You're coming too," she announced. "You smell awful! Did you -hike- here?"

 

In the meantime, Zuko sighed pleasantly, sinking into a common room couch and stretching his arms over his head. At the moment, a nap called him more strongly than the steaming baths. "Have fun, girls," he called over his shoulder.

 

"Hey!" Sokka protested as he was dragged out and bombarded by insults on all sides. He lifted an arm to sniff as Katara pulled at him. "It was a long trip, leave me alone!"

 

"Need a piggy-back ride, Shorty?" Toph teased as she helped shoo the complaining boy out of the room.

 

Aang just laughed and flopped into a large, plush chair near Zuko while Momo scampered up onto a table and started attacking a bowl of fruit. "Everyone's back together!" he said happily.

 

Aang's good cheer was nigh impossible to remain unaffected by and Zuko found himself returning the boy's grin. "Yeah," he agreed, even after all this time, surprised by how easily Aang included the fire-bender in his circle of companions. "It's been a while," he nodded. "Toph got huge!" he couldn't help adding. The girl's new height had startled all of them at first, used to her being the 'baby' of the group. Zuko glanced over at Aang. "You've gotten taller too, though."

 

The Avatar sat up a little straighter. "It's pretty unfair though," he commented sadly. "We're the same age but she's way taller than me! Oh well. This place it great, Zuko!" he exulted and flopped back into the chair. "Thanks for arranging everything! Katara really needed a vacation, too."

 

"Oh yeah?" Zuko inquired, but then he wasn't particularly surprised. For all the two siblings disagreed on and fought over, if there was anything they had in common it was their undying work ethic. "From the hawks you've sent, things seem to have been going well..." He turned a questioning look in Aang's direction.

 

"Definitely!" Aang replied enthusiastically. "It's actually been going a lot better than we expected. When we're not, you know, invading, your people can actually be very hospitable!" The Avatar laughed. "It's just you know, being on the road all the time, especially for girls can be tiring." He paused and grinned at the Fire Lord. "She wears that hair thing you gave her all the time, you know. If it weren't for Sokka, I'd have to whoop you!"

 

Zuko chuckled, flushing faintly, glad to hear that she had truly appreciated the gesture and not just accepted out of a sense of obligation or mere politeness. "Don't worry, Avatar," he teased, "It's evident how much she cares about you." He remembered her stumbling clarification when he'd given her the comb, how she'd blushed when she told Zuko about her... companionship with the young air-bender. He

didn't say anything about Sokka, but couldn't help wondering if the young couple had... taken the next step in their own relationship.

 

"That wasn't a hint or anything," Aang said and when Zuko looked at him, he was looking up at the ceiling and whistling. "Avatars don't gossip," he added.

 

"Huh?" Zuko started, staring at the younger (older?) boy. "Oh, um..." he fidgeted. "That is..." He couldn't talk about things like this with Aang, surely? For all intents and purposed, the Avatar was still 4 years his junior, barely 16.

 

Clearly this was not the sort of response that Aang was expecting and he looked back at Zuko with blinks of surprise. "You guys -- you DID tell each other, right?" he said suddenly. Neither of them had outright told him that they'd taken the advice that Aang had given them but the second week of their visit had gone so well that Aang had to assume that something had happened.

 

Zuko's cheeks pinkened and he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling exceedingly silly for even being bothered by Sokka's reluctance. Aang would surely think him simply impatient. "Well, yeah. We... um. We did," he smiled, just a little embarrassed.

 

"Oh, good!" Aang said with relief. "For a second, I thought you guys were REALLY stupid!" He laughed. "It must be hard though -- you know, being in the palace with all the guards and stuff."

 

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Zuko considered. "I mean... I think Uncle knows, but it's not like we hold hands or you know... kiss or anything when other people are around." He was flushing bright red now, Aang's steady and interested gaze not helping his nerve.

 

"Right," Aang said, thoughtfully nodding. "But you probably at least get some privacy since you work together so much." He grinned. "I mean... is it going okay?" he asked, dropping all pretense of 'not gossiping'. Maybe he felt some extra interest since he'd had a hand in the way events played out.

 

Zuko was fairly certain this conversation was not going to be good for his heart. "It's... good," he started lamely. Then quickly, before he lost his nerve, the young Fire Lord closed his eyes and bit his lip and asked, "Aang... have you and Katara, um... " he swallowed, "you know..." he waved his hand vaguely.

 

Aang looked at him with a clueless, expectant sort of smile for a moment. Then he blinked a few times and dawning came across his face and he blushed faintly. "O-oh, that? Haha -- actually --" And palmed the back of his bald head with a sheepish grin. "I actually took a vow of celibacy when I was ten sooooo..."

 

Clearly, Zuko thought ruefully, he'd gotten stuck with the wrong sibling. If anything could cure Sokka of his nerves it would be a partner's vow of celibacy. "Oh..." he replied, clearly disappointed that the Avatar would be unable to offer any helpful advice. "You didn't... um, talk Sokka into making that kind of, uh... vow or anything, did you?" His ears were definitely burning now and he couldn't quite look Aang in the eye.

 

"No," Aang said simply, bluntly, innocently. Then he paused for a long moment and again he understood. "OH! Wait -- REALLY? <b>SOKKA</b> doesn't want to--"

 

"SHH!" Zuko stood suddenly, waving his hands in a panic before clapping them over Aang's gaping mouth. Never mind that there was no one but Momo to overhear them. "Don't -yell- it!" he hissed, eyes wide, mortified and already regretting he'd begun the conversation in the first place.

 

"Sorry!" Aang whispered apologetically when Zuko's hand slid from over his mouth. "I'm just surprised!" He was still whispering. "Sokka doesn't seem the type to turn down.... that. Did you, you know, talk about it?"

 

Zuko just stared. "You've got to be kidding. He panics if I try to take his shirt off. If I even said the word 'sex', he'd probably have a heart attack." A hand found its way to his hair, scrubbed there frustrated, sighed.

 

"Wow," Aang goggled, surprised enough to forget that this was more information than he really needed to know about Sokka. "Maybe it's because he's used to girls," he offered, considering.

 

The look Zuko offered this time was pained. "I'm not gonna put on a dress just because he's used to girls," the lord protested.

 

"Maybe Sokka would be more comfortable if he was in the dress," Aang answered, giggling as he recalled some of their earliest exploits. "Oh! Oh! Does he still have that beard?"

 

Zuko groaned and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, head lolling back to stare glassily at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking engaging Aang in this conversation in the first place. "This is gonna be a long vacation." His tone of voice seemed to say this was, in fact, a bad thing.

 

"Aww," Aang said apologetically, sinking down beside Zuko. "I'm sure it'll work out. Maybe the vacation is just what he needs!" The Avatar tried to sound like he knew just what he was talking about. His mild fascination with the relationship between the two boys didn't exactly make him an expert on the subject though.

 

"Mm," Zuko mumbled, despondent. Maybe... he supposed it was possible that the stress from overwork was weighing on the young ambassador. Of course, it was just as plausible that Sokka had been throwing more and more work on his own plate in an effort to avoid the whole thing. This seemed rather more likely, Zuko had to admit. "I think I'll take a nap," he stood, stretching. "Um, thanks Aang." For what, he wasn't sure, but the boy had, at least, been trying to help.

 

"Oh-- sure," Aang said with an uncertain nod and a thoughtful pause. "Do you want me to talk to him about it?" he offered.

 

"No! No, I mean... that's okay. Um. But thanks anyway," Zuko rubbed idly at the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted was for Sokka to know he'd been talking about their personal life with the Water Tribesman's best friend. Something told him that wouldn't go over so well.

 

"Okay," Aang said chipperly with an understanding nod. "Enjoy your nap, Zuko!"

 

"I'll try," Zuko sighed, allowing himself a wave of extreme self-pity as he dragged himself to the room he'd claimed, and once again collapsed face first into a neatly made bed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When evening rolled around, Sokka had returned with the girls without any complaints for being dragged off and all three refreshed. Aang and Momo returned from exploring the area, Zuko woke from his nap and an excellent dinner was served right there in their suite. Refreshed by the relaxing afternoon, the five friends were able to talk animatedly through the meal with recent stories and remembrances of past adventures.

Thoroughly recovered from their travels after the meal, Katara and Aang slipped out together to have a massage and Toph bid her good nights with a yawn to turn in to sleep early. The table was cleared and the servers slipped out quietly and Sokka glanced at the young Fire Lord who had placed himself on the sitting room's plush couch. With a moment's hesitation, he moved to join Zuko, sinking down beside him.

"Hey," he said softly, bumping lightly Zuko's shoulder with his own.

With the afternoon's conversation still fresh in his mind, the young lord failed to prevent the faint flush from appearing on his cheeks, but still he bumped back, mirroring Sokka's motion. "Hey. So, how are the baths?" he asked casually, glancing at the other boy only from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, really great," Sokka said with a nod. "It's crazy how many there is -- there's a map of the whole place. There's even some underground mineral baths. I told Toph I'd go with her to those tomorrow." It was easy enough to sense the tension and Sokka watched Zuko from the corner of his own eye before stretching casually and laying his arms on the back of the couch, one of them behind Zuko's shoulders. "What did you do this afternoon?"

"Caught up with Aang... took a nap..." Zuko chuckled lightly, pretending not to notice the utter lack of subtlety in the move Sokka had just pulled. "That's about it. Nothing terribly exciting."

"It's nice to just relax though, huh?" Sokka said with a hopeful smile for the other. "If you uh... if you want to hit the baths, that's cool," he said, his effort in sounding easy very obvious. From the brush of fingers at the nape of Zuko's neck though, it was also obvious that he was hoping that Zuko would stay.

"Mm," Zuko made a brief show of considering the suggestion, but then shook his head. "No... I'll just go tomorrow." He leaned back, just a little into Sokka's touch, the familiar warm flutter settling into his middle. It was a simple thing to let his own hand travel the bridge of their already touching knees, palm sliding light, suggestive onto Sokka's thigh.

A smile flickered for a moment on the younger one's mouth and then his arm was sliding in earnest around Zuko's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sokka leaned in to nuzzle behind his ear and place a light kiss on the Fire Lord's jaw. "I... mm..." He bit his lip lightly, speaking very quietly for the normally boisterous ambassador. "I'm sorry about the room thing... it's just... Katara..."

"Shh," Zuko insisted, frowning. "It's fine. I understand." He didn't have to like it, but he did understand that it was Sokka's choice if and when he told his sister about... them. At the moment, he didn't really want to talk, and with Sokka's initiation, there wasn't much room for any thought that extended past the couch they occupied. His hand was gentle on Sokka's jaw, but insistent, angling the other boy for a firm, unhesitating kiss.

Sokka sighed quietly, a pleased sort of sound and offered no resistance as Zuko took his mouth. Exhausted from travel but relaxed from the afternoon, the contact felt absolutely perfect and the arm around Zuko's shoulders tightened a bit. He tipped gently into the kiss, returning the gesture in an unusual way -- neither hurried or urgent or hesitant or nervous. Instead, slow and relaxed, he eased the kiss deeper as his hand slid across a shoulder and into Zuko's hair.

It was a welcome change, this relaxing energy, no nervous stuttering or reluctant contact. It made the heat in Zuko's stomach bloom hot and hungry and he had to consciously pull himself back from tearing Sokka's shirt from his torso right then and there. Instead he focused that need through his mouth, taking the other boy's lips in a kiss that left no room for argument. Somewhere in the back of his head,  
Zuko realized that they ought to move to one of the bedrooms before Katara and Aang returned.

Zuko met no argument either, Sokka instead lifting his other hand to the other's shoulder with fingers squeezing faintly. The hunger that Zuko expressed was reflected back to him, Sokka parting his lips to invite Zuko's warmth. He didn't seem concerned about the younger pair returning -- they'd just left anyway. Instead his hands were wandering, fingers pulling at fabric as he sucked at Zuko's  
lip, then trailing down pale throat until the heel of Sokka's palm was rubbing at his clavicle just under the collar of Zuko's robes.

A stifled groan met Sokka's enthusiasm, Zuko clutching at the back of the other's neck, pulling him close. When Sokka could quell his own nervousness, the young man honestly had amazing skill with his hands and Zuko knew he could quickly come undone under such touches. He didn't know what had come over Sokka, whether it was the vacation, or the bath or simply being away from the palace and his work, but whatever it was that spurred him forward, Zuko could only be grateful now and reflect on it later. "Sokka..." he breathed, teeth scraping a sensitive ear lobe.

With breath growing slow and deep, still he didn't hesitate, though he shuddered as Zuko teased at his ear. "Mmm..." was his answer to his name and he glanced at the Fire Lord with some shyness or chagrin as he tugged at the tie that held Zuko's top closed. When it slid away, Sokka didn't remove the other's shirt but simply let it fall open and a hand ghosted up his stomach to turn into a firmer touch over his ribs. Then with a steadying breath, Sokka was tugging and shifting and drawing him back into kisses that were gaining urgency when his feet ended up on the couch and back against the cushions.

Zuko braced himself with one arm as he arced over Sokka, knees on either side of the other boy's legs as he let the fabric fall from his shoulders, and ducked in to suck hard at Sokka's throat, his free hand tucking underneath to explore the arch of Sokka's lower back, drawing him up, easing his head back and his throat bared for Zuko's mouth to reach.

With his chin tilted sharply, eyes widened at the arm of the couch with this treatment. Though his breath quickened a little, still Sokka didn't protest and in fact tilted his head to invite further the heat of Zuko's lips to explore sensitive places. Unsure of what to do with his hands, they first found purchase in the light fabric of Zuko's pants, clenching when the other boy nipped at his skin. But as Zuko's pale hands tugged at his own shirt, Sokka's breath hitched and he turned his face back to his partner. Just as the tunic fell open, he was pulling at Zuko by his garment, dragging the other down  
on top of him to stifle any little amounts of hesitation in fervent kisses as skin met skin. Sokka's arms wrapped around him, hand catching on the back of Zuko's head as his lithe body arched up against Zuko's.

The demand in Sokka's hands and body was enough to make Zuko's head swim, and he groaned audibly against Sokka's temple as the other's arms slid around his bare waist, holding them tight together. As close as they were it was impossible for either boy to pretend that neither was affected by the contact. Zuko didn't know where Sokka's confidence had come from, but he knew it was exciting and more than welcome and it stoked his own pleasure, filled his head with things he longed to do to the Water Tribesman laid out so wantonly beneath him.

Sokka echoed the murmur from Zuko's throat with his own strained sound as Zuko's weight sank against him and they shifted, finding a way to fit together without much considering it. He was starting to pant faintly in the heat of the moment and the thought had already occurred to him that they *really* ought to move from the front room but the idea of stopping for any reason seemed unfathomable at that moment. Instead his arms only wrapped tighter around Zuko, his mouth on warm, pale skin and dark hair tickling his cheeks. As they settled and shifted, Sokka's cheeks were blazing -- and his breath caught in his throat as hips pressed together. Before he could even consider something resembling self-control, his own hips responded without his consent and arched against the weight and pressed his heat into Zuko's response. "S-shit--" he whispered, almost apologetically and forced down a swallow.

Zuko could only agree, closing his eyes against the room's light and breathing harshly against Sokka's throat, swallowing the urge to bite his skin, to mark him for everyone to see. Instead he focused on meeting Sokka's jerking movements, pressing him hard into the cushions, demanding, soothing.

The sound of a door scraping open over stone tiles failed to register. Nor did near silent padding of bare feet.

It only took a step or two -- along with the quiet sounds of deep breath and rustling fabric, the vibrations of movement and racing heartbeats -- and the feet stopped.

"Oh my GOD," Toph said, startling both boys out of their minds. Sokka stared up at Zuko with wide eyes, blanched enough to match the Fire Lord's pallor. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

Zuko jerked back suddenly, nearly falling from the couch as he reached for his discarded shirt though he knew the younger girl couldn't actually -see- him. He froze, awkwardly tangled in Sokka's legs, achingly hard and trying to swallow around the knot in his throat. The Water Tribesman was not going to take this well. "Toph," he snapped, irritably. "Shut -up-."

"Calm down, Loverboy!" Toph laughed, grinning at some point to the far left of the couch. "Not my fault you decided to get busy in a common area!" Sokka was trying to disappear into the couch, hands pressed over his face. "Man, I'm glad I'm blind right now."

Zuko groaned and covered his own face with a hand, rubbing at the dull ache just over his left eye that he knew would shortly become a full fledged head-ache. Once again, the mood was ruined. "Toph, just promise him you won't tell his sister so he at least begin to remember how breathing works?" A quick glance at the other boy told Zuko that things, at the moment, were not going well in Sokka's head.

"Fine, fine," Toph said with a shrug. "I won't tell her. And I'll even leave you two alone because that's how nice I am." She walked over to the dining table and picked up an apple which she tossed in one hand. With her hand back on her own door, she tossed over her shoulder, "Have fun, boys."

"Kill me," Sokka managed weakly once her door clicked shut. "Just get it over with."

Zuko sighed deeply. Yep, there was that headache. "She's not going to tell Katara," the young lord pointed out, though there was little hope in his voice that suggested he thought the evening could be salvaged now.

Sokka acknowledged this with a helpless groan as he lay an arm over his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't believe Toph would keep her word -- he just didn't feel like this boded well at all. Then he sighed deeply, his tension deflating into something more akin to despair. "Do you think I should?" he mumbled.

Zuko blinked, turning to look down at Sokka's hidden face. "What, tell your sister?" He could honestly say he was surprised that Sokka was even considering it. "That... that's up to you," he offered, hesitantly, unhelpfully. "-I- don't care if she knows." And he didn't. In fact, there was a tiny, spiteful part of Zuko that -wanted- her to know, just to see the look on her face when she learned that her brother was, in fact, capable of making his own decisions even if she didn't approve of them.

"Mm." Sokka didn't moved for a long moment but his lips shifted as though there were words forming themselves inside. When he spoke again it was still a mumble. "I'm afraid she'll tell our dad." If the mood wasn't ruined before, it was crushed now.

Zuko raised a brow, heaved a tiny sigh. "Because I'm the Fire Lord or because I'm a guy?" he asked. It wasn't, he supposed, fair to ask, but the question had just... slipped out. He remembered Sokka's father as being a good man, but he didn't honestly know much about him.

Sokka lifted his hand enough to offer a faint, indignant scowl at the question. "How about both?" he said a little irritably.

"I can't change either of those things." Zuko looked away. "And if people can't accept it, that's their issue, not mine."

This got Sokka's full attention and elicited a brief flash of anger across his features. "I know you can't change that -- I'm not saying I want you to," he said. "But it's easy for you to say that -- your uncle thinks it's just great! But how about when the pressure starts coming on -- you *are* the Fire Lord --" He was ranting now. "-- you're going to be expected to make an heir, you know. You'll start hearing that really soon, I bet, as soon as things start cooling down. Do you have a good wife in mind cause last time I checked I've got no Fire Nation blood AND I can't make babies--"

"Enough!" Zuko cut him off, glaring angrily, mostly failing to hide how Sokka's words --and the truths he spoke-- shook him. "You think I don't know all that? Well I do!" Now he stood, disheveled and upset, pulling his shirt back on and looking everywhere but at Sokka. "It's shitty, I know! And it's hard and I don't know what to do about it. But I'm not ready to just give up and marry some stranger like my father did. I'll-- I'll think of something, dammit! Just don't expect me to have all the answers all at once!" He paused, breathing heavily, holding his shirt closed as though it were keeping him in one piece. "If you're that worried about it, just don't tell her," he amended, making some effort to reign in his temper.

Sokka was sitting up now, arms folded sullenly over his chest. The good news was: he was no longer aroused, that was for sure. "I don't expect you to have all the answers," he pouted. "And --" He lifted his chin and looked at Zuko. He was being defiant simply for the sake of it now. "I'll tell her if I want to."

"Great," Zuko lifted his hands in surrender. "Do whatever you want." A sigh and he stepped past the couch, shoulders curved in defeat and irritation. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine." He heard Sokka get up and the door to his room snap shut. When Zuko moved on with a sigh and opened his own door, Sokka surprised him by appearing to step past him as though he'd been invited in.

Zuko stared as Sokka glanced briefly around the room as though inspecting it for imperfections. "What are you doing?" he asked, wary.

"I'm going to bed," Sokka said as though Zuko were a complete idiot. "Just because that other room is mine doesn't mean I'm going to sleep there."

Zuko grumbled but in truth, he didn't -want- Sokka to leave. Still, his pride couldn't handle such a verbal admission, so he only sniffed faintly and began undressing.

Sokka seemed to be smart enough to at least allow him this much and didn't say anything else, discarding his clothes down to his shorts which he left in a messy pile on Zuko's floor before making himself comfortable in the other's bed. He seemed to be petulantly asleep before Zuko even blew out the lamp.

Zuko took his time getting ready for bed, as much, perhaps, to annoy the other boy as to ensure he was asleep by the time he joined him. When the room was dark and the young Fire Lord slipped between the sheets, it was without a sound and as little disturbance of the bed as possible.

As he settled as far to the edge of the bed as he could, it seemed for a moment that he was safe. But then a strong arm lashed out and grabbed Zuko around the middle, hauling him closer in spite of his protest. "Stubborn," Sokka mumbled at him as he settled again with an arm resting across the other's pale chest.

Zuko flushed, tensed for a moment before grumbling under his breath and letting himself relax into the circle of Sokka's arm. "-Who's- stubborn?" he argued, but didn't pull away once he'd settled. "...good night," he mumbled, not entirely disguising the affection in his voice.

"Good night," Sokka mumured back with just as much petulance and resistant affection. He buried his nose behind Zuko's ear and whispered as a threat, "I'm gonna snore as loud as I can. So there."

"If I accidentally fire-bend in my sleep," Zuko answered, eyes closed and casual as could be, "it's not my fault."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka whispered, his own eyes shut although there was a strain in his voice as he attempted not to laugh. "Well, I've got a boomerang in my shorts."

"Does it curve to the left or to the right?"

Zuko wasn't exactly surprised when the response he received was a smack upside the head.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Katara rose early, peeked in on Sokka's room and, finding it already empty, set about her own morning routine before heading out to reserve a spot for that day's brunch and wait for her brother to arrive as planned.

Katara wasn't exactly surprised when their agreed upon time came and went with no sign of Sokka, but she'd thought to bring a book and as such, hardly noticed the time passing until her stomach grumbled petulantly. She set aside her reading to look around the outdoor patio where she'd claimed a table among a scattered handful of other patrons, hoping to spot her brother.

About half an hour late, Sokka finally appeared though surprisingly not as disheveled as he could have been. After slipping from Zuko's room fairly early, he'd collapsed into his own bed for just a few more minutes which had turned into two more hours of sleep. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as he sat down with his sister. "Overslept."

Katara raised a brow and set aside her book. "Oh really? Have a slumber party with Zuko then?" she asked, a teasing smirk on her lips. She caught the eye of a server, signaling with a nod that they were ready for their meal.

"What?!" Sokka yelped, his voice coming much louder than he'd intended and cracking embarrassingly. Also, he dropped his utensils. 

Katara snickered quietly, passing her brother an extra set, not bothering with the utensils that now rolled on the ground. "You weren't in your room this morning," she pointed out. "Calm down, I don't care what you do with your mornings." Clearly, her own vacation was going well, her mood cheerful. "Oh! Here's our food."

Sokka was attempting to convince his heart to at least hold off exploding until he could have a last meal. At least allow him that. But it was very hard not to stare at his sister as the food was set in front of them. She was kidding, of course. Right? Of course she was kidding. What was she doing in his room anyway? Don't bring it up -- it'll just make her defensive and she'll pry more in retaliation. "I was probably just peeing," he said abruptly, then realized that their pretty female server was standing over him and looked down at him with a rather disturbed expression. Sokka couldn't even recover, beet red as she hurried away.

"Well!" Katara replied, looking eagerly over her plate. "Seems like that guy's influence has knocked your obsessive compulsions up a notch, if you're making your bed when you get up for a potty break." Her eyes sparked with mirth.

Oh god, she knew. She had to know -- she had that stupid, smug look in her eye. The question was -- why wasn't she *upset* about it? Had Katara actually managed to become more philanthropic in the few months of traveling through the Fire Nation? That seemed impossible. No! She was cheerful because it was *blackmail* material! Sokka couldn't even look at his food. "Katara -- It's not what you think, I swear!"

"Oh relax!" Katara stared. Sokka was undoubtedly the twitchiest person she knew. "He already told me that you guys might be having some late nights. I mean, I'm a little annoyed you were late to brunch but..."

"He TOLD you!?" Sokka sputtered, gaping.

Katara raised a brow. "Are you okay? You're a little... high strung right now. Like, more than usual." Shaking her head, she went back to cutting up a bit of food. "I mean, it's your vacation, you can spend it how you want... it's not my place to tell you what you should and shouldn't do..." Her tone was mildly disapproving, but far from angry or upset. There wasn't even a trace of shock in her words.

He was going to KILL Zuko. Pretending last night like he didn't care if Sokka told her! Of course not, he'd already done it himself! That insensitive -- "Well we won't be doing it again any time soon!" he spat, angry now on top of his frayed nerves. He was so worked up that he didn't really notice how *well* his sister seemed to be taking this news. "Katara --" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell dad. PLEASE."

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out, Sokka," Katara put down her spoon and looked him in the eye. "Dad -knows- you're the Water Tribe's Ambassador to the Fire Nation. He knows you're working closely with Zuko. Why would I tell him what you're doing on your vacation? If anything, he'd tell you to loosen up and stop working so hard! Take some time for yourself once in a while! Do something fun! He'd tell you that! And I agree!"

For a very, very long moment Sokka stared at her suspiciously. Then finally, he understood. "Oooooh-- you're talking about WORK!"

Katara blinked, looked at her brother as though he were a slower than average child --which, she supposed, wasn't that far from the truth. "Um,  _yeah_. Hello? Good grief, Sokka, Zuko told me yesterday that half your luggage was the paperwork he'd failed to convince you to leave at home. He said you'd probably keep him up half the night with letters and hawks you absolutely had to send, never mind that you're supposed to be relaxing. On  _vacation_." A beat. "What did you -think- I meant?"

"Nothing," Sokka replied instantly and immediately started shoveling food into his mouth in spite of the fear that it might come back up, his stomach was churning so.

"Sokka..." his sister's voice was already taking on that dangerous edge that preceded nothing good. "You know I hate it when you -lie- to me."

The older sibling looked up with wide eyes, his cheeks bulging full. "Mpghmphphmmmphm," he responded.  _I don't know what you're talking about._

"Uh!" she huffed, looking to the sky as if something might fall from the clouds and save her from her idiot brother. "You're impossible! Fine. I'll just ask Zuko. Maybe he'll tell me why my brother is so  _weird_ "

Sokka choked. Clutching briefly at his throat, his face turned red before he pounded on his chest a few times before he was able to get his food down. "No!" he managed to cough. If Katara was going to know, he needed to tell her himself and he didn't put it past Zuko to angrily blurt the information if Katara pushed his buttons just right. Which she had already proved that she had a keen talent for. "You shouldn't bother him on his vacation," the young man amended once he could breathe again. Then he sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Katara. He did -- in spite of all their bickering, he and his sister had always been quite close and he didn't care to keep secrets from her for the most part. He mostly just had no idea how to even approach the subject.

"It's just... um... well..." Sokka stammered. "You remember when you were visiting and we both agreed that I needed to work on my uh... my skills... at relationships?"

It was a sensitive way of saying they'd nearly bitten each other's heads off and Katara knew it, but if Sokka didn't want to renew the argument, she was more than okay with that. Instead she only raised a cautious brow and leaned back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeeeeah...?"

"Well... I guess you could... uh..." God, this was going to be humiliating. Beyond humiliating. CRUSHINGLY humiliating. "I guess you could say I've been working on that..."

"Oh really?" Now, Katara leaned forward, fixed her brother with an inescapable stare. She wasn't letting him get away with either silence or a lie, and they both knew it.

"Y-Yeah..." Sokka barely managed. His stomach was twisting and chest constricting as though his body was trying to wring the life out of him before he could make anymore utterances. Under that fixed stare, he was crumbling -- his mouth was dry and his heart was racing. He was disgusted with himself for being so afraid of his own sister. He should have just told her calmly and matter of factly and proudly ignored her if she tiraded, kept his chin held high and not care what she thought. He shouldn't care what ANYONE thought, right? But as it was, his insides had turned to jelly and he found himself shrinking back as though to disappear under the table. "I -- uh -- well -- since after you visited! I've been... working on that," he blurted.

If he'd thought Katara's stare couldn't get any harder nor her brow any higher, he'd been wrong. "Uh huh..." she prompted. "You've said that already." She was beginning to think she'd need to ask Sokka a direct question to get anything more than a scared stutter from him. "Look, I over reacted... I don't really care if you get back together with Suki--"

"No--no it's not that -- it's uh -- it's somebody else," Sokka managed. And then he started babbling. "I mean, really, I knew it wasn't going to work out with Suki before she broke it off -- you know, I respect her, she's strong and knows what she wants but that's the problem -- she needed to do her own thing and I needed to mine and she really kind of resented me for not up and moving out to Kyoshi -- but after traveling and working in the palace and you know, being all over, how was I supposed to just settle down in little Kyoshi? So --" Wow, he'd really side-tracked. But that was a much easier topic than the one he was about to broach. "What I mean is -- before I told you about that -- I mean, before you knew about Suki -- I was you know -- interested. In someone else."

As firm and unyielding as Katara was determined to be, she couldn't help the interest that Sokka's words perked, nor the slight softening of her expression. "You were?" she asked, honestly surprised. She'd thought her brother so wrapped up in his work with the Fire Nation and its Lord as to not even have time for such things. "Well, that's great! When are you going to introduce me?"

Sokka's breakfast which he'd been picking at throughout the conversation seemed to settle in his stomach like a brick. He laughed nervously and stalled with a drink. It did nothing for his mouth that felt like cotton. "I don't have to, actually!" he said, trying to sound cheerful and mostly sounding like he was motion sick. "It's someone you already know!"

Katara blinked. "Really? Who?"

It took a moment for Sokka to gather the gumption to even draw breath into his lungs to form words. Even a single word. Meanwhile he was pushing food around on his plate idly, watching his fork. Finally, he managed to mutter the one single word necessary to potentially make his life a living hell. "Zuko."

Katara was nodding, eyes half-closed, waiting for her brother's admission, so ready for it that she almost missed it, nodded for another second and a half after he'd spoken. When the fact that he'd answered registered, still, for a third and fourth second she expected him to finish his sentence ( _"Zuko has this friend..."_  or  _"Zuko introduced me to her at his latest party,"_  maybe). When, finally, she came to the delayed conclusion that Sokka was -not- going to finish his sentence, that, in fact, he already -had- finished his sentence, Katara froze, stared, backtracked to the single word he'd spoken and gave it a second mental go-over. And reacted.

"WHAT?! What are you SAYING?  _SOKKA_! Do you realize what you're saying to me? You're saying that you... and, and...  _HIM_?! are... -you- and... and  _him_..."

Sokka cringed and squeaked, "Katara! Not so loud!" Oh god why had he done this in a restaurant? Possibly his worst idea ever. He could feel glances from around the room. "You can beat me up when we leave if you want, just don't *yell* here," he whispered. Not only was it humiliating but it was dangerous if she were to shout Zuko's name in such context.

But Katara seemed to have no desire to speak the Fire Lord's name aloud, and though her heart rate hadn't dropped to normal, she did manage to drop her voice to a heated whisper. "Explain this to me," she hissed, "Because I must have misunderstood you. The Sokka I know is many things. Most of them stupid and  _crazy_ , but none of them are..." she waved her hands vaguely, frantically, "...  _gay_."

"I'm NOT!" Sokka hissed back, his face blossoming bright red. He really should have planned this out better because it sounded stupid even to him. "I mean -- I never -- not before this!" he whispered, leaning over his half-eaten and cold meal. "It's different! Shit--" He scrubbed at his face with both hands, trying to form coherent thoughts which was extremely challenging at the moment. "I don't know how to explain it," he admitted. "It's not BECAUSE he's a guy -- that's just... ugh -- that's just circumstantial!"

"So you... like him for his  _personality_?" His sister's tone of voice clearly demonstrated what she thought of such an idea.

Sokka bristled at this, the words making him steel a little. It wasn't about *him* anymore and this subject he wasn't afraid to defend. "Yeah, that's right," he said sharply. "What, because he was such a jerk to you last time you visited what with throwing you parties and being hospitable and helpful in every possible way?" He shot her a challenging glare.

"That's not the point!" Katara snapped back, prepared to defend her less than positive reaction. "I think it's dangerous! How do you know he isn't just using you! Pretty convenient to have a foreign ambassador so tightly wrapped around his finger, isn't it?" The shock of Sokka's announcement seemed to have the girl's thoughts exploding outward in multiple directions; the stress of sorting each one out lending a purplish hue to her face.

For a moment Sokka could only gape at her, horrified at what she was insinuating. Then came his disgusted and sarcastic reply, "Wow, how did *I* not think about that! He's just trying to get better prices on the trade of fish and ICE! Are you listening to yourself, Katara? Or maybe that's what YOU'RE doing -- trying to get us into good graces with the Avatar by being involved with him? Well I think it's downright patriotic of you!"

"That's not true and you know it!" was Katara's biting reply, but Sokka's words had done their job, hitting home hard and true and for a moment she said nothing, only staring at the table between them. She -knew-, intellectually, that it wasn't a personal betrayal, but something about the whole situation still stung and it was a difficult thing to sort out her feelings. "He... he likes you too?" she asked, only half as bitter and much quieter.

"Yes," Sokka muttered in response, just feeling a little ill now that the tension had snapped. "We... figured it out when you and Aang visited," he elaborated quietly.

"O-oh," Katara replied, avoiding his eyes and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. Then, abruptly, she stood, pushing her plate away and casting a sharp glare at another guest of the springs who she'd caught watching. "Let's take a walk," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Too many busy-bodies here."

"Okay," Sokka agreed readily. He wasn't exactly a glutton for Katara's wrath but he was much more prepared to handle it outside of prying eyes and ears. Plus he definitely wasn't hungry anymore. He murmured the tab that their meal should be put on to their server whose eyes widened but she nodded quickly.

The springs were settled in a very pleasant valley which was green and healthy with spring weather, offering trails into the lightly wooded hills. They didn't really have to say anything to one another to fall into step outside the inn. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said quietly to her.

Katara said nothing for a long moment, just letting the thump of solid earth under her feet and the solitude of the surrounding woods ease her tension just a bit. It wasn't the business of any of the springs' patrons to overhear their conversation, but now that they were alone, the words came with greater difficulty. "You -should- have told me sooner," she finally agreed. "But... I guess I understand why you didn't."

"Yeah," Sokka said needlessly. There was a DIFFERENT sort of tension now, a quiet one. It felt heavier. He swallowed, knowing that what he needed to add (though he'd already said it under different context) wasn't going to make her happy. "Katara... you won't tell Dad, right?" he asked rather meekly.

Katara frowned, clearly finding the keeping of secrets distasteful, but she shook her head, watching Sokka from the corner of her eye. "Are you serious about this, Sokka? Really? It's not just..." How could she put it? "...for fun?" It wasn't the right way to describe it, but she could think of no better way to ask.

He knew he shouldn't have been embarrassed but he was. He almost wondered if it wouldn't have been *easier* if he could have told her it was just some reckless phase. Then at least he wouldn't have to be admitting to having FEELINGS for a man which when he actually had to speak out loud, seemed terribly emasculating. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "It's serious. I mean, we haven't you know... DONE... anything but..."

This admission almost de-railed Katara's train of thought, and she had to shake her head against the unwanted thoughts Sokka's words inspired. "If that's true," she continued, pausing her steps long enough to force her brother to meet her eyes, "then I won't tell Dad. But -you- should."

Reluctantly, Sokka met her gaze, guilt nagging sharply at him. "It's complicated," he mumbled. "I mean -- he's the Fire Lord, Katara. We can't exactly go announcing things, you know?"

"Well it's a good thing our father understands the value of discretion," Katara countered, pointedly. She wouldn't let him get away with such an obvious cop out. If he was serious about this... whole thing, then let him prove it by finding the courage to tell the people he cared the most about.

Sokka winced as though from a physical blow. "Yeah," he gave in with a sigh. "Just... give me a little time, I guess." This conversation had been painful enough with his sister. And though their father was an amazing and understanding person, Katara couldn't begin to understand how things worked between a father and son.

Katara stared hard at her brother, searching his strained face for something. Sokka supposed she must have found it because she finally nodded, looking back to the path and resumed walking. "I won't tell him," she added.

The older sibling managed to force down a swallow, pausing for a long moment for his breath to slow before he jogged to catch up with her. "Thanks," he said softly as he fell into step. He didn't know what else to say and was still reeling a little from the relief that Katara wasn't going to tattle on him.

Katara too, was quiet for some time, her own thoughts only just beginning to settle before she spoke again. "Why him?" she asked, the words carrying a conscious and audible effort to keep any judgment from her voice.

This time Sokka didn't bristle or anger -- it was a difficult question to palate though. He hadn't talked to anyone except Aang very, very briefly about the subject and actually speaking out loud about it was so different than the simple understanding that he and Zuko just *had*. He couldn't just tell his sister 'I don't know.' She was giving him the opportunity to explain himself -- she was offering to listen.

When he spoke it was soft and without the panic that had been in his voice for the last hour. "Because we understand each other, I guess. It probably sounds really crazy to you. But it's hard to believe sometimes that he's the same person from four years ago." He tried to gather himself, hoping to somehow make Katara understand. "It's like -- when we stopped fighting, it turned out that we had a lot in common. And similar reasons that we were fighting. But..." How could he explain it? "Neither of us is really good at having fun. He's so intense and I'm -- well. You know, kind of a workaholic. But somehow we started figuring it out together, like we were teaching each other how to relax and live outside of that. It just *happened* somehow, I guess. And then -- he started *smiling* like we never would have thought he could -- you know, from old shaved-head Zuko. And I just wanted to make that happen -- to make him smile more and more." Sokka stopped abruptly, his face heated again with embarrassment. Such sentimental talk -- Katara was going to think he was going soft.

But the truth was, this sort of talk was just what she needed to hear from him. She needed to know that her brother had at least some sense of what he was doing, some reason, something solid for making the choices he was making, for heading down the path he was walking-- a path, she had a feeling, that would be fraught with obstacles just as challenging, if in a different way, as those they'd faced 4 years ago. "Sokka," she frowned, paused, tried again, this time waiting for him to fall into step with her. She reached out and took his hand, squeezed hard enough to prevent him from pulling away. "I just... want you to be happy." She wasn't sure yet that Zuko could do that for him, but... "And I swear if he hurts you in any way, he is so  _dead_."

He didn't try to pull away, letting her hand stay slipped in his. He did though, groan loudly, pressing his other hand over his eyes. "That's what *I'm* supposed to be saying to *you*!" he said in a whining voice. "This is humiliating..." He sighed but he gave her hand a squeeze, dropping his other hand from his face to offer her a small, grateful smile. "It--uh--it means a lot though for you to say that," he stumbled over the words just a little. "Thanks."

"Mm," Katara nodded in reply, managing to return his smile with one of her own, equally tentative but no less sincere. She couldn't say she was completely convinced... she might need to have a talk of her own with Zuko. But for now, it was enough to be here, enough that Sokka had trusted her enough --had worked up enough balls-- to tell her something that was clearly important to him. She had, at least, that much comfort. "You're a huge idiot," she added fondly, because it felt like it needed to be said.

He grinned a little sheepishly at her, then paused, watching her carefully. "You *will* wait to see what happens before the whole killing thing, right?" he asked, concerned for Zuko's well-being.

Katara frowned vaguely, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah," she agreed, unsure yet whether she felt comfortable with this newly discovered, sentimental side to her brother. "No killing without good reason, I promise."

Sokka was able to laugh at this in a relieved sort of way. He could appreciate her sentiment -- if Aang weren't someone that they all implicitly trusted, his own words word have mirrored hers. And there was a stubbornness that ran in their family that he had never expected to be overcome in a day. He fell silent again then, just basking in the relief.

Her hand tightened around his and the look she gave him was calm, affectionate. "So," she began after a long, comfortable moment. "Three months, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sokka offered a chagrined sort of smile. "But you know, after living with him for over a year..." He hoped this would translate that he'd thought things through thoroughly.

"When did you..." she gestured vaguely, frowning at the difficulty she found in forming words from reluctant thoughts. "...first think... you know... that you might, um... feel that way?" she cringed a little at the awkwardness of her own question, but hoped the fact that we was asking at all would express her sincerity in more fully understanding her brother.

Sokka forced down a swallow, again feeling nervous and awkward but at least not *afraid* or dreading. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts -- even he himself wasn't sure how to explain all this or what it meant for him. "I guess... a while ago," he said slowly. "It's... different. Because if it was a girl, I would have known right away how I was feeling. But I'd never felt... uh... that for a... you know, for a guy. At least not that I can think of... so it... I guess it took a while for me to realize it wasn't just friendship. But even after that, I didn't want to say anything... you know, what with Suki and... being really freaked out." He took a breath and realized he hadn't really answered Katara's question. "So I guess like, six or eight months ago, something like that."

It was something of a challenge to bite back the giggle that threatened to slip free, the way Sokka rambled when he was nervous. Still, as awkward and uncomfortable as the conversation was, Katara sensed it was one her brother needed to have. Had probably not had the chance to have with anyone else. So she nodded and filed the information away for later, when she had already decided she would talk with Zuko. "How did you tell him?" she asked. "Or did he confess first?" It was a slow process, but her discomfort was gradually giving way to curiosity, and the urge to see just how much gossip could made Sokka uncomfortable enough to refuse to answer.

"Well actually... Aang sort of... convinced me that he felt the same way -- that ZUKO felt the same way -- and I just sort of... uh... well, I kissed him," he admitted in a mumble. "Which was probably pretty stupid because if Aang had been wrong, he could have burned my face off..."

Katara blinked, cocked a brow and held up a hand. "Wait a minute, Aang -knew-?"

Immediately Sokka realized his mistake and his eyes widened a little. "Oh -- well -- not EXACTLY -- I mean, I didn't tell him what *happened*. He just... you know, convinced me to... follow through. So he didn't *know* know."

"But he told you that Zuko liked you back," Katara pointed out, her eyes just a little flinty, restraining the surge of ire that threatened. "How did he know your feelings in the first place?" Was she the last one to know about all of this? The thought made her bristle.

"He figured it out on his own," Sokka said, embarrassed. "He actually brought it up himself. When uh... when the three of us were fighting."

Katara was skeptical, but her anger faded somewhat with this revelation. Aang, though adorable and often more than a little dense, could be surprisingly observant and insightful about things like this. It was less of a surprise that Katara herself had noticed nothing and for this, she couldn't help but feel a tiny sting of shame. "Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed to be reminded of that time and the way they'd all acted.

"But that's why -- er --" Sokka hurried to smooth over her discomfort. "He was so... upset when he thought I was going to leave," he managed. "Anyway, don't be upset with Aang. I asked him not to tell you about it."

"Mm," Katara nodded quietly, considering this. It certain brought a lot of things into light. She couldn't say she was -happy- about being kept in the dark up til now, but there was little point in completely souring the mood by continuing to harp on it. She'd talk to Aang later.

"How was it?" she asked, an abrupt change of subject.

"Huh?" Sokka blinked at her. "How was what?"

"The kiss," Katara answered bluntly.

"Oh," he blurted, a little embarrassed. He didn't expect for Katara to be interested in... details. "It was you know... good. Really good. A little... different. But not *that* different. But I didn't get any third degree burns, which was really the best I was hoping for."

Katara chuckled a little, considering. "I always thought he'd be horrible at that sort of thing..."

"What, at kissing?" Sokka asked and then he was rubbing at the back of his neck thoughtfully. Unsure if he should continue. But he did -- "He's uh... actually very good at it!" He didn't feel the need to add that he was probably better than SOKKA at it since he always seemed strangely more confident about intimacy than the Water tribesman. "Surprisingly aggressive." There was a pregnant pause in which Sokka realized what had just tumbled out of his flapping mouth and he gave a loud, terrible laugh, resisting slapping himself in the face.

Katara kindly pretended not to notice this moment of extreme humiliation, instead plowing onward to deeper humiliation. "Is he good at anything else?" she asked. It wasn't just about getting the dirt on this budding relationship. She had a responsibility to make sure her brother was being safe and smart and unhurt both physically and emotionally. After all, who else would do it if Sokka wouldn't tell their father?

"Katara!" he yelped, slapping a palm over his crimson face. They were NOT having this conversation. Not with ANYBODY -- least of all his sister! "I told you," he struggled to mumble, "we haven't DONE anything!"

The water-bender nodded sagely, seemed to have dropped the subject. Then, suddenly, "Why not?"

Sokka sputtered, his hand dropping from his face with sheer disbelief at what he was hearing. "W-what?" he flubbed. "Why? What -- what do you care!" He'd released her hand to instead opt for wild gesturing. "Isn't that what you WANT to hear?!"

Katara sighed. "Sokka..." she stepped close, clasping a hand on her brother's shoulder, ignoring the flinch her touch brought. "What I want is to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into and that it's something that's healthy for you. If a more intimate relationship is something you aren't -ready- for, then that's fine! But if it's something you -do- want and don't have... well then, that's something you should take a closer look at. That's all I'm saying."

He could only gape at her. How exactly did she have the capacity to go from raging and seething, judgmental and angry to sensitive, open and soothing in a matter of minutes. Sometimes women were terrifying and Sokka considered that he may just have made the right decision. "Oh my god," was all he could get out for a long moment. "I -- I -- I --" Luckily there was a bench nearby that he could wander to and collapse before his knees gave out. "You must be trying to kill me," he muttered as Katara sat down beside him. The most irritating part about it was that it *was* a subject that had been bothering him but he didn't plan to TALK to anybody about it. "It's just a big step," he finally said. "A really, really big step. For everything -- for us AND... me."

Katara was quiet as she sat beside him, hands on her knees and looked out at the scenery as though contemplating the trees rather than Sokka's words. When she spoke, the sudden break of silence was almost startling. "That's true," she said. Then, "What about taking that step scares you most?" There was no judgment in the question, it simply needed to be asked. For Sokka's sake if nothing else.

"I'm not SCARED!" Sokka said, incredulous, defensive and utterly lying. "I'm just cautious! He's the Fire Lord, you know," he voice dropped to quiet. "If anyone found out -- I don't even know what'd happen And besides that it's like I said... I'm not... gay." His lips pursed into a pout. "Besides, what if I'm no good at -- oh my GOD why am I talking to you about this!?"

Katara seemed hardly to notice his panicked outburst, her eyes unfocused as she considered what her brother had said. "If people found out, yes, things might be difficult for you... but I think Zuko wouldn't let anything happen to you." The glint in her eyes said what would happen if the fire-bender -failed- in such a task. She seemed about to continue down the list of things Sokka had just stumbled over, but stopped suddenly, turned to face him. "Sokka, have you actually -told- Zuko these things? Have you -talked- to him about your... why you're cautious?"

"No..." Sokka answered carefully. "I know you seem to think that I enjoy utter humiliation but I really don't!" He slumped heavily back against the bench, turning his eyes up so he wouldn't have to look at Katara. "He'd think I'm crazy."

Katara blinked, then shrugged. "What's worse? Risking him thinking you're crazy by telling him or risking him thinking you aren't serious, or -worse- that you don't like him as much as he likes you?" She went on, "I'm not saying you have to -do- anything, but I think you aught to at least -tell- him why you're reluctant so he doesn't think it's because of him!"

Slowly, Sokka's gaze turned to her, his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth and raised a finger, ready to make a great point. Then paused. Tried again. Nothing. "God dammit, I hate it when you're right," he finally groused, crossing his arms.

Katara smiled, confident in her victory. "Anyway, just think about it, hm?" Then without further warning she stood and began the trek back toward the bath houses.

"Fine!" Sokka called after her petulantly, pouting for a long moment before he scrambled up and hurried to catch up with her. He was just about ready for lunch, since he'd eaten half of his breakfast at best. Apparently, he had a lot to think about which wasn't to be done on an empty stomach.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Despite Toph's interruption and the awkwardness that had followed, spending the night with Sokka in his bed had been even more pleasant than Zuko expected and he'd woken in a cheerful mood, ready to take on the day. He'd had breakfast with Toph and Aang, slipped bits of food to Momo, and now, finally, he was getting his chance to partake of the springs themselves. The crisp, cool air of mid-afternoon soothed his skin from the shoulders up, while he soaked. Even the scent of minerals in the water didn't bother him. It would be easy, he thought, to simply doze off like this.

He was just on the verge of drifting when the quiet sounds of water movement met his ears and alerted him that someone was joining him in that particular spring. He didn't think much of it and didn't open s eyes -- that is, until a familiar voice met his ears.

"Nice, isn't it?" Katara said with a sigh as she sank into the water.

Zuko jerked, loosing his perch and sliding under the water with a splash. When he reemerged, wet and embarrassed, he took a new seat, lower than the first so that his nose was barely out of the water. He had to lift his head to speak. "Um, yes. Very nice." He glanced around, expecting to see another one of their companions, but Katara seemed to have come alone.

Katara looked at him a little oddly from the corner of her eye but didn't make any comment about this little display. Instead she just settled, sitting in the shallower water as she began to pin up her hair. "Sokka and Toph went to the underground baths," she said as though reading his thoughts but when he glanced at her, the young woman's eyes were peacefully shut. "Aang went gliding."

"Ah," Zuko nodded politely, settling himself more comfortably, though he still cast occasional glances toward the girl. "And how are you enjoying your own vacation?" he offered, curious as to why Katara would chose to share a bathing space with him. He considered her a friend, if tentatively, but he didn't expect her to seek him out or intentionally find time to spend with him.

With her long hair piled and pinned on top of her head, Katara sank into the water until it was over her shoulders. She sighed happily, letting that heat sink into her bones and relax her muscles. "It's wonderful," she replied genuinely. She looked across the pool at him. "Thank you again for arranging everything. It was much needed for both Aang and me." She smiled at him.

Despite her kind words, Zuko felt a shiver course up his spine and for a long moment, he could only stare. He caught himself before it became too awkward, and shook his head, breaking their meeting of eyes. "Of course," he acknowledged. "I'm... glad you're enjoying yourself," he finished, lamely, repeating his own earlier choice of words before falling silent.

Katara's smile warmed a little more and she sighed again, leaning back and letting her head rest on the edge of the bath. For a long while she said nothing, seeming content to relax in silence but making Zuko only wonder more why she had found him. But then just when his tension started to unwind, she spoke again. "Sokka talked to me." It was all that needed to be said.

Zuko tensed all over again, but when he looked, she didn't -seem- to be angry or upset. And she didn't -seem- to want to kill him... still it paid to be on one's guard. "O-oh?" he replied, waiting for her to offer something more readable. He had to admit he was a little surprised that Sokka had actually managed to work up the courage to go through with it so quickly. And he was glad... even if, at the moment, he felt a nagging fear for his life.

"Mmhm," Katara replied. She sighed once more. "When I told you to 'take care of my brother', that's not exactly what I had in mind," she said with a sarcasm that could have rivaled said sibling.

The stuttered laugh that broke free from his own throat made Zuko flinch. "Ah, yeah..." he began, sliding almost imperceptibly away from the water-bender, feeling suddenly completely vulnerable surrounded on all sides by her element. "What-- what did he say?"

"Everything I needed to know." Katara slid down a little lower, straightening her neck and eyes fluttering open to look at the nervous dignitary again. "If a little late. Seems like everybody knew but me. I thought you had better manners than that, Lord Zuko." She was teasing him -- it was there in her voice but there was no question to the dull razor edge of the statement.

Zuko managed to still his flinch, to meet her eyes with something like courage. "I... felt it was Sokka's choice if and when he chose to tell you. He agreed..."

Oddly enough, Katara seemed satisfied with this response. "It is his choice," she agreed. "It took him long enough, though. Jeez, I'm only his sister." She snorted derisively, crossing her arms loosely beneath the mineral water. "He seems... happy," she commented, knowing perfectly well of the weight of the word between the two of them.

Zuko's gaze flickered back to her face, searching for insincerity, but found only grudging belief. "You really think so," he replied. He was surprised, but it wasn't a question. She -must- have been speaking true because Zuko still sat peacefully nearby, no victim of revenge for the sanctity of Katara's brother.

"I'm not saying I'm convinced it's a good idea," Katara said before he could get too comfortable. "I'm not even sure Sokka even knows what he's got himself in to. But regardless, he does seem happy."

Zuko nodded quietly, understanding her fears to be the same ones he frequently entertained. Or at least, some of them. "Whatever happens, I won't let anyone hurt him," Zuko murmured, eyes hard as he met Katara's.

The young woman refused to let herself appear to be impressed but she regarded him for a long moment silently. "And what about you?" she wondered. Zuko had much more at stake than Sokka did by taking such a risk.

Zuko didn't cringe or look away, searched her face for a long moment. "I can't predict the future," he finally said. "But I do know that I want Sokka to be a part of mine. And vice versa," It was the best he could offer. And he knew it wasn't enough, but for now it was all he could say.

"Hm," was all Katara had in response. She closed her eyes briefly though with a sort of appreciation for his words. Zuko was considerably more eloquent about the subject than her brother had been. "I have a favor to ask of you," she said a little bit abruptly.

The young lord raised an inquisitive brow, curious as to what she could possibly want from him. "Hm?"

Katara moved then, shifting closer so that when she spoke again, it was with a poke into the the young Lord's bare chest. "You need to convince Sokka to tell our dad! Because I can't convince him and if I have to keep this kind of secret from him, I'm gonna go crazy!"

Zuko blinked, clearly having not expected such a request. "Does he have some reason to believe your father will take it badly?" he asked, understanding the need to keep certain secrets from certain people. He wouldn't ask Sokka to talk to his father if he thought it could hurt either Water tribesman-- Sokka in particular.

"No," Katara retorted. Then she paused. "Well. I don't think he does. He says I wouldn't understand. But it just seems wrong to be keeping secrets from our family. Especially about something so important." She sat down next to him now and was silent for a long moment. "Don't take this the wrong way. But it seems like if he was sure about it, he wouldn't need to hide it at least from our father." A breath. "I know my brother, Zuko. And for all that he nit picks and over-thinks things to death, sometimes he does really stupid, brash things without thinking about it at all." Something about her tone made Katara sound like she was almost concerned for *Zuko*.

Despite her gentle tone, a flare of ire still struck hot at Zuko's chest, immediately defensive and stopping just short of hurt. "He... I think he -has- thought about this. A lot. I think the fact that he's worried about what his father will think means that he's thinking about a future that includes..." he waved vaguely toward himself, " _this_. A life he doesn't want to keep from his family. And..."

A light hand was on Zuko's shoulder, delicate and gentle. She didn't say anything for a long moment, just letting Zuko's words sink in. Then she nodded and folded her hands in her lap. She let the topic rest there and didn't say anything further about it. Instead, she changed it. "I hate to pry," she said at length. "But do you two talk about your relationship at all?"

It took a moment for Zuko's breath to calm again; he resisted the urge to shake the tension from his shoulders, surprised, despite himself, at how sharp Katara's words had cut, never mind her innocent intentions. Only then did the young Fire Lord consider her last question. "A... a little," he answered. They'd talked the night before, at least. It might have been the first time since the start, now that he thought about it.

"I ask because when Sokka talked to me about it, it was like he'd never even spoken about it before. I... well. It just seems like you deserve a fighting chance," she suddenly seemed to speak loftily, clearly covering any favor she might display. "But especially because you have special circumstances, you two *need* to communicate." She looked Zuko directly in the eyes now and she was perfectly frank. "Aang and I have special circumstances too. We've talked about the age gap that we have to face until we're older. People frown on an eighteen year old and a sixteen year old nearly as much as two boys, you know -- even when that sixteen year old is over a hundred. And we've talked about the vows that he made when he became the Avatar. I know exactly what I'm a part of." She held his gaze meaningfully.

Zuko took her point, appreciated her frankness, even if couldn't quite tell whose side she was on. He supposed she was just looking after her brother and that he couldn't fault her for. "It won't be easy," he admitted quietly. "Being involved with me..."

"It won't be easy for *either* of you," Katara corrected, chiding. In that moment it was almost difficult to believe that the girl was nearly three years his junior. "But it'll be much better if you're both on the same page and know you want the same things. And my brother has the stubbornness of an earth bender and the brains of the rocks they bend so you're probably going to have to be the one to start the talking."

Her frank appraisal of the young ambassador brought a smile to Zuko's lips that couldn't be helped, though he lifted a hand to cover his mouth, embarrassed. After a moment, he caught Katara's eye again. "Are you... you're really okay with all of this? Not mad?" Not that her answer would change him mind either way but... having her blessing would make things easier for both Sokka -and- him.

For a long moment, Katara said nothing. She'd lifted a hand and her fingers were directing a tiny whirlpool in the mineral water before her. "I'm really not as judgmental as you think I am," she said at length. "I'm just cautious -- like Sokka is. I don't forget things, good or bad. We were raised to value family above all else. I'm *surprised* about all this. I never would have expected Sokka to be... well, I never expected he'd do something like this. I'm not absolutely *convinced* about it. But I'm not mad about it. And as long as he's happy, I'm okay with it. I don't know WHAT you see in him though."

Zuko watched her as she spoke, presented her thoughts straightforward and honestly. Her words reminded him of what he once had been, reminded him that she would remember those times and that he could hope for forgiveness, but he was still earning her trust. The note she ended on however, surprised him, as much as the trace of humor in her voice. His smile returned and this time he didn't hide it from her. "Do you want to know?" he asked. "What I see in him?"

Katara looked up with an arched brow, letting her little whirlpool spin itself out. She smiled a sort of smile that seemed like she was trying to suppress it. "Sure," she said, the undertone adding, 'this'll be rich.'

"I see a man who struggles every day to prove himself both with his sword and with his maps. I see a boy who understands what it is to lose someone you love, to never forget them and, at the same time, never forget that you are still alive. I see a man with no ability to bend the elements, yet who possesses a skill at weaving people together that rivals even the Avatar. He is foolish and quick to act and awkward and self-conscious to a fault. He works too hard and loves those damned hawks way too much. But he brought my mother's garden back to life, he watches my back and... he makes me smile."

There was a very long, heavy silence and Katara's teasing sort of smile had faded away to soft thoughtfulness. She closed her eyes, and just breathed, seeming as though she hadn't heard his words at all or was choosing not to react to them. But then after a minute or so, she opened them again and looked at Zuko, seeming to appraise him, looking the pale young man up and down. Finally, she spoke. "I guess he could have done worse."

Zuko lip quirked in something between irritation and amusement and he turned forward again to settle himself in the bath's soothing warmth. "Yep," he said, sighing pleasantly and letting his eyes closed. He couldn't help but secretly hope that when Sokka told his father, it wouldn't require as much talking as this had.

Katara too settled and fell silent, seeming content with the conversation. They stayed like that for a long time in strangely comfortable silence, seeming to any passersby that they were actually enjoying one another's quiet company. It was getting on to evening when Katara broke the silence to suggest that they meet the others for dinner back in the suite.

Zuko silently agreed, stepping from the bath to wrap a towel around his waist, fetching one for Katara as well, holding it out in offering with politely averted eyes as she rose from the water. Katara smiled and accepted with a quiet, "Thank you." She dried and slipped her robe over her shoulders and fell into step with Zuko as they returned to the inn.

Even as their steps took them back to the rooms, Zuko's breathing grew easier. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting from the girl, but on the whole it had gone much better than it could have. Still... her words itched at the back of his head, distracting and insistent. He needed to talk to Sokka, to find out what was going on in his mind and, if at all possible, reassure him that there was nothing he had to tackle alone. A new determination set into the young lord's features as the doors to their rooms loomed.

  
\----

  
At the same time that Zuko and Katara were having their conversation, Sokka had met with Toph to keep their date to visit the underground caves. The Water Tribesman had had a long meal to himself allowing him some time to think over the utterly humiliating morning he'd experienced and he was definitely ready to vegetate and relax for a while.

It was a bit of a walk through the valley to reach the entrance which was a slightly snaking tunnel that led through the earth, carved with stairs. The narrow tunnel eventually opened into a huge cavern lit with tall lamp posts which housed blue flames. The whole place was almost eerie and the air was thick with heat and the scent of minerals and the walls were damp and water dripped from the ceiling like a slow rain. Huge stalagmites and stalactites reached for one another and even met in some places as towering columns.

"Wow..." Sokka was blinking in wonder as they followed the path worn into the stone floor. "Can you see this?" he asked, never really understanding exactly what Toph could and couldn't perceive.

"What?" Toph blinked, turning an ear toward the sound of Sokka's voice. "This huge, dripping cave or the stupid expression on your face?" She chuckled at the scoff that caught in Sokka's throat and continued before he could protest. "Because I guessed about your face." She paused, toes creeping forward an inch or two. "It -is- pretty amazing though," she admitted, casting a smug grin in Sokka's direction.

The patrons were more sparse here than near the inn and the pools were further apart. The sounds of dripping water echoed dully off the walls. As they approached an empty pool, Sokka eyed its surface skeptically. The blue fire made it glow in the dimness. "I'm not sure I trust this water..."

"Hmm..." Toph considered, stepping near the edge, leaning closer as though she could see the water. "Well, only one way to find out." A quick sidestep was all she need to grab hold of the back of Sokka's collar, giving him a quick shove that slid him free of his robe and face first into the subterranean pool. With exaggerated care, the younger girl folded up the garment and laid it aside. "Well? Any burning, itching or acid scarring?" she asked casually when Sokka's head crested the water's surface.

Sokka's head tossed upward with a shriek that wasn't exactly becoming to his gender and echoed off the cavernous walls. The exclamation drew startled looks from all over the cavern. "That's HOT! Are you trying to kill me?!" he gasped incredulously, wiping mineral water out of his face, loose hair dripping.

"Hmm... you don't -seem- to be dying. Guess it's safe!" With little concern for modesty, Toph tossed aside her own robe, stepping into the steaming pool with a pleased sigh. "Ah... just right."

"You're a monster," Sokka whined as he pulled his wet hair back into its tail. "I guess it's pretty nice though." Sokka was impressed -- he'd spent nearly half an hour now with the younger girl and she'd yet to bring up the incident that had taken place the night before. Maybe she was actually forming some sensitivity.

"Soo.... Boomerang," Toph drawled, draping her arms over the edge of the pool as she sank lower. "How goes boning your Fire Princess?"

Sokka had just been about to sit down and with her words, he slipped, missed the stone ledge entirely, and dunked with a heavy splash again beneath the water. He came back up, sputtering with horror. "TOPH!" he hissed loudly. "You  _promised_!"

"What?" Toph shrugged innocently. "I didn't -tell- anyone. And just because I didn't want to -see- it doesn't mean I don't want to embarrass the crap out of you by talking about it."

The older boy groaned as though he was nauseous. "How is it that you were raised by namby pamby rich people and yet you have NO MANNERS WHATSOEVER?" he mumbled, collapsing against the stone seat. "And I'm -not-, for your information."

"Sooo... when I caught you desecrating the furniture you were actually just... reading each other palms?" Toph queried, ignoring the remark about her upbringing. "Ooooorrrr... maybe the Fire Princess is more of a top than I'd have guessed!"

"What?" A pause. "WHAT? NO! That's not -- oh my god, you can't -- NO! I just mean that we  _don't_  -- augh!" Amazingly, through this outburst, Sokka was actually able to keep his voice low enough that it didn't echo through the whole cave. This, in combination with his morning conversation, was definitely going to cause his heart to explode.

Toph blinked, raised a brow, rubbed her chin. "Are you telling me..." her voice dropped to a dramatic whisper and she leaned in closer. "That Mr All-the-girls-love-me-and-boys-do-too is... unlearned in the ways of," she chuckled, "...earthly pleasures?"

"No!" Sokka snapped back. "Well -- not exactly!" Not that this was any of Toph's business anyway! He wasn't sure though if he preferred Toph's reaction to the news over Katara's... "We're taking it slow," he said loftily.

"Uh huh," Toph replied, clearly unconvinced. "Slow," she repeated. "As in what? Flirting? Dirty jokes? Fuuuurious dry humping?"

Sokka could only stare at her in horror, his face a sort of crimson that no hot water could be held responsible for. Then he managed to compose himself enough to fold his arms over his chest and slump back against the wall of the pool, pouting. "And when did -you- get so worldly?" he asked with sarcasm, trying to take the focus of conversation off of himself.

Toph's blind eyes glinted in the blue glow of the caves and her grin was frankly a bit frightening. She held up both hands and counted off on her fingers. "Three girlfriends, two boyfriends, and lovely earth-bender who could never really decide but did the most -amazing- things with their feet." She sighed, waxing nostalgic.

The water tribesman's jaw dropped, his eyes like saucers. She had to be KIDDING! "You're--" he waved his hands, gesturing wildly. "You're barely seventeen!" he all but shrieked.

"What can I say?" the young earth-bender shrugged, smirking. "I'm a busy girl." A pause and she reached over to clap Sokka's shoulder good-naturedly. "Look, I understand if you wanna avoid the whole up-the-butt thing," she nodded sagely, "Kayven couldn't sit comfortably for a week the first time we tried it... but  _Boomerang_ , baby, there's lots more great stuff you can do without pokin' the pucker!"

Sokka stared at her for a long, hard moment where he seemed like he didn't know who she was. Then suddenly he stood up and said, "I have to go."

"Oh sit down," Toph chastised, "You're so dramatic." A flick of the wrist shifting the rock beneath Sokka's feet to bring him back down with a splash, seating him once more only a little less than gently. She drew her knees up to her chin and draped her arms lazily. "Seriously, though. What's up?" Her ability toward abrupt changes of topic was startling. "Promise I won't teeeell..."

"Nothing's up!" Sokka whined, rubbing at his lower back. Then he sagged back against the stone and sighed. "It's been a long day. I told Katara about it this morning," he confided.

"Oh, I see," Toph hummed, flicking at the water with pale fingers. "Well, I don't really care about the emotional stuff. That's between you and your 'girls'. But if you wanna know anything  _practical_ , well let's just say with one of the guys I dated, I was the exception to his usual rule."

Sokka's eyes widened at this offer, more than a little embarrassed and frankly shocked to think that Toph had more experience in such matters than himself. "Look," he said, sort of preening. "It's not like I don't know what I'm doing! It's just that I'm not... you know... well, I'm not gay so..."

Toph raised a skeptical brow, spread her hands helplessly. "I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what you are and aren't, but what you just said tells me that you need some  _advice_. Contrary to what most ignorant schmucks think, sex between two guys or two girls is really not all that much different than between a man and a lady. But!" she held up a finger, "That doesn't mean knowledge of one will prepare you for anything else! That is to say, walking in on your parents when you were 8 doesn't mean you know know how to hit that spot that'll make your Fire Princess see stars."

The smack as Sokka hit himself in the forehead mixed with the sounds of echoey dripping water as his palm slid down his face. "What do you mean, it's not that different?!" he demanded incredulously. "Of course it's different! There's... the... the PARTS are different! And I'm not gonna -- well, you know, what you said before!"

"Why not?" Toph seemed surprised. "It was great the second time we tried it."

"Because I don't want to!" Sokka all but shrieked, not exactly at his most mature or most masculine. "I'm not -- it's just -- EW!" Why was she so insistent on this!?

For all that the young earth-bender was straight-forward and unashamed, even she recognized that Sokka was... well,  _not_. "Sokka," she began, startling him with the use of his name. "I don't suppose it's occurred to you --being the manly man that you are-- that sex doesn't have to be everything all at once? Look," she heaved a sigh, unsure how she'd gotten herself caught up in the birds and the bees when all she'd meant to offer was some friendly tips. "You like jerking it once in a while, right? Don't think that's gross or weird, right?  _Please_ , tell me you've at least discovered that your penis is good for more than just taking a pee."

There were times that Sokka was almost glad that Toph was blind and this was one of them. Because then she couldn't see his horrible embarrassed expression or the blush that was so deep that it was spreading down his throat. "Yes," he said shortly, irritably. "I know that! But what if Zuko WANTS...  _that_? Sometimes he's really enthusiastic! I mean, not that I don't like it but... uh..." Where was he going with that? Not sure.

"Why do you think that letting someone touch you where it feels the best is any wielder than letting them suck on your face?" Toph queried, clearly surprised by his reluctance. "If you think touching your-self- feels great..."

"I'm not saying it's weird," Sokka replied defensively. "I've HAD sex before, Toph! It's just... you know... it's just a big step, that's all. Obviously you wouldn't understand." He was pouting now -- Toph had no idea. She was all crazy and butch and didn't have to worry about what anyone thought. Plus her whole LIFE had more or less revolved around one sort of deviancy or another.

"Are you worried it'll change things?" she asked, for once, no trace of teasing in her voice.

"Maybe," Sokka mumbled reluctantly. "Or that I just won't be any good at it. Or that it'll turn out that we don't like it. Or that someone in the council will find out. Or that I'll hurt him. Or a million other things!"

  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Toph declared gently, sliding closer to squeeze at Sokka's shoulder. "Your head's all messed up, isn't it? First of all, no one's good at it to begin with. Like everything else, it takes practice. Second, there isn't any set of rules that says just -what- you gotta do, so if you find something you don't like, you just try something else. The politics stuff, well... my advice is not to go making out in public sitting rooms if you don't want people to know. As for all the rest, well, I guess you're better off having that conversation with -him- instead of with -me-."

Sokka groaned pitifully and sank until his mouth was below the water. Then he dunked completely and came up again with a sigh. "I know. That's what Katara said. It's intimidating though, you know?" He paused. "Of course you don't, what am I saying?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I don't getcha there. Princess Hot Pants doesn't exactly strike me as the intimidating type." She shrugged, but smiled. "Stuff'll work out," she added, her best attempt at comfort. "And if you suck at it, you can always come to me for... conditioning." She clicked her tongue and waggled her brow, a disturbing sort of expression to come from a blind girl who wasn't quite facing him.

This time it was Sokka's turn to send Toph splashing into the water which he did with one strong, unexpected shove to her shoulder.

When she reemerged it was with a crow of surprise which quickly dissolved into laughter. "Oh you've done it now, Boomerang. Prepare to be beaten!" With little further warning, Toph launched herself at the older boy, grabbing for the back of his head and latching her other elbow around his neck.

"Gaaaah--Get off, Toph, you're all NAKED!" Sokka whined as though she had cooties. He choked as her arm tightened around his neck but then laughed, catching a heel behind her knee to send the tall young woman toppling over. They were both laughing when he attacked her again, this time with tickling fingers at her bare stomach and ribs. Amidst fits of laughter and great splashings of mineral water, it took a long moment for them to realize that they were being watched.

Pinning Toph to the side of the bath, holding both of her wrists, Sokka looked over his shoulder to find a bath attendant standing over the pool with arms crossed. She cleared her throat. "I believe we have an inn for this sort of thing," she suggested. The entire cave had gone completely silent but for the steady drip of water from the ceiling and every patron in the place was looking at them.

If Sokka could have earth-bended, he would have just buried himself right there in the solid rock.

Unfortunately, as it happened, the one member of their two man party who -could- bend earth, just laughed and slipped free from Sokka's hold, stepped naked and unashamed from the bath to meet the annoyed attendant with a cocky smile. "My apologies, miss," Toph purred, swiping a slender hand back through dripping jet black hair, her fingers lingering on the curve of her neck as she turned her icy eyes toward the woman's voice. "I don't know what came over me."

The young woman hesitated, looking at her strangely for a long moment before coughing quietly. "Well... just... try to keep it down," she said quietly. "The other patrons are trying to relax." She turned and left, glancing back once over her shoulder.

Sokka just STARED.

Toph turned and stepped back into the water, immediately dropping back into her slouched and graceless pose, chuckling as she lifted her toes to wiggle them above the water's surface. "Easy peasy."

"I don't even know what to say to you," Sokka said with a shake of his head. Then he paused, glancing around the cave to find that the patrons had now turned to murmur at one another, likely about the brash young couple exposing themselves like that in public. He shrank down so that the top of the stone edge covered him from sight. "So..." he began, offering the younger girl a grin. "Are you gonna share some  _stories_  with me or what?" He may have been a knot of nerves when it came to his own sexuality but he wasn't such a prude that he couldn't enjoy a good... yarn.

"Well!" Toph began, scooting closer, "Do you want to hear about the time I almost got caught desecrating a Fire Nation temple or the time that I -did- get caught with a high-ranking Earth Nation official's daughter?" Her grey eyes glinted with life. "Or maybe you wanna hear about the time I banged your sister."

Sokka had been blowing bubbles in the mineral water and he was unable to respond when he started violently choking on the mouthful of acrid water that he inhaled.

Toph, as helpful as always, only laughed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

That evening at dinner, Sokka was hoarse from the abuse his throat had taken. Strangely enough though, considering the circumstances of the day, the meal was a pleasant one and most of the group was in fairly good spirits. When the meal was finished, the five friends retired to the sitting room with a fire burning in the hearth. There were so many stories to be exchanged, especially with Toph joining them. Now that they were relaxed from two days rest, it was a natural thing to stay up and simply talk late into the night.

Sokka was exhausted. It'd been arguably one of the most trying days of his life and with his throat sore, he was a little withdrawn if not in a poor mood. As Aang was describing a village they'd recently visited, Sokka found his thoughts wandering, suddenly realizing that everyone in the room now knew their little secret.

It took a long moment of deep thought and working up the courage, silently in his own little world, but without disturbing the Avatar or their friends, Sokka slid closer to Zuko. They were sharing one of the plush couches and it was a simple enough thing to let his shoulder brush Zuko's. Then lean lightly into it.

Aang's story was an engaging one --they usually were-- and as such, Zuko didn't notice Sokka's proximity until their shoulders touched. He startled only faintly, casting a brief, sideways glance to the Water tribesman, as if trying to determine whether the contact had been an accident. But then Sokka leaned closer and Zuko had to bite his lip to keep his smile subtle. With a movement as slow and simple as Sokka's, Zuko let the hand on his own leg slide over until his knuckles were just brushing the younger man's knee.

Sokka sighed very softly, leaning deeper against Zuko and the young lord could feel him relax. It wasn't long before he started to nod, although he shook himself the first time in an attempt to stay awake. Zuko looked around the room, but their other companions were caught up in some dramatic retelling of one of Toph's Ba Sing Se adventures and no one seemed to be paying the two older boys any mind. With a gentle shift, Zuko slid an arm over Sokka's shoulders, offering a more comfortable spot against his side.

Dipping his chin, lips pressing into Sokka's loosened hair, the Fire Lord murmured quiet permission. "It's okay. Just sleep."

The younger of the pair blushed faintly but Zuko was much more comfortable and warm than trying to stay sitting upright and alert. After a moment's hesitation, he was sinking against Zuko with another relaxed sigh. With his head resting against the other's shoulder, it was more than easy to doze off, perfectly comfortable.

Zuko's arm tightened almost imperceptibly around Sokka's shoulders as he watched Aang act out a Fire Nation dance he'd learned recently. Toph was laughing and urging the air bender on but in the midst of the vibrations of stamping feet, she detected a slight jump in heartbeats. With a slap of her feet on the polished floor that seemed simple encouragement for Aang's dance, she was able to make out the two figures on the couch much closer than they'd been when the friends had sat down. Without drawing too much attention, she leaned closer to Katara, nudging her gently and nodding toward the two boys in as subtle a gesture as she could manage.

The Water Tribe girl followed Toph's indication and blinked with surprise at the sight of her brother slumped into Zuko's shoulder, dozing quietly. He wasn't even drooling or snoring so seemed very at peace -- he must have been exhausted. As she watched from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but smile a little when Zuko, with eyes still on the Avatar, brushed his cheek lightly against Sokka's hair. He was blushing just the tiniest bit, she noticed, a rather amusing gesture on the sometimes stoic Fire Lord's face. When he glanced and their eyes met, Katara immediately looked away, hurrying to school her smile away.

Zuko's flush darkened just a little, but he didn't pull away from the other boy; if anything his arm only tightened, eliciting a quiet mumble from Sokka, who, still asleep, tucked closer into the curve Zuko's arm and body afforded him. It didn't take much time at all for that smile to drift back across his features, as the young lord relaxed into the easy cheer of the evening.

The next thing that Sokka was aware of was the morning light streaming through tall windows in slats that cut between the half-closed curtains. He woke with a groan, never really one for  _wanting_  to wake up and rolled over, groping for the warm body that he expected to be on his left. He was at least alert enough to realize that he was in Zuko's bed although he had no idea how he'd arrived there but currently, at least, he didn't really care. When his hand fell on an empty space, he grumbled at nothing, wondering briefly where the Fire Lord was before he burrowed back into the pillows and drifted off again.

Meanwhile, under the dutiful observation of his guards, Zuko had slipped from their rooms, hunger having drawn him early from bed. Consideration both for his own stomach and for the Water tribesman still sprawled sleeping, set his steps in the direction of the kitchens. He followed the smells of food and fire and finally poked his head into a room where the air was thick with fragrance and steam. The employees paid him little mind as he strolled among them, each intent on their own duties.

As he walked through the kitchens, among the clatter of dishes and the heavy chopping of knives, snippets of conversation made their way to his ears. When he paused to admire some beautifully crafted pastries, a pair of cooks were speaking behind him.

"Did you hear what happened in the caves yesterday?" one was snickering.

"Hm? No, what?"

"Mira apparently caught a couple of young people acting rather inappropriately down there. Just couldn't keep their hands off each other, I guess."

"What? In that open area? At least most of the little sex fiends try to do it somewhere secretive."

"I guess the girl was blind. Maybe the boy told her there was no one around."

"That's terrible!"

The first one was laughing. "Mira said it was some Water Tribe boy. Maybe he was a bender -- who knows what he was doing with all that water!"

"Oh, stop it, you're being obscene."

Zuko choked a little, moved closer to the conversation, raised a thin brow, did his best to look disinterested despite the sliver of irritation that snuck into his empty stomach. He understood the nature of gossip, the way it tended to blow things out of proportion, but logical thinking only did so much to quell the flare of possessive -- well, he wouldn't call it jealousy. That would be far too... petty.

"Yeah, I guess the blind girl apologized, but then turned right around and started at it again!"

"Some people! Huh!"

Teeth snapping faintly in annoyance, Zuko stepped forward, brow furrowed and wearing his strictest Fire Lord face. "Pardon me," he began, earning a startled jump from both girls. "Perhaps you can help me to find a meal for myself and my... companions."

When the two young ladies turned around, shock was evident on their faces at the visage of the Fire Lord which was impossible not to recognize when he wasn't making an effort to hide himself.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" they squeaked in unison, quickly bowing deeply and clearly confused as to why the highest official in the country was prowling around in their kitchen. There had, of course, been word around that he was a patron at the spa but this was very unusual.

"O-of course --" one of them managed, her eyes averted politely. "Anything you wish, sir. We'll have it sent up immediately!"

Zuko nodded, the barest incline of his head. "Whatever the chef is serving this morning," he added, feeling no particular urge to peruse a menu. Then he turned abruptly, nearly colliding with his own guard, both men failing to react quite quickly enough to gracefully avoid their lord's sudden movement. Zuko waved irritably and left the kitchens.

The walk back to their rooms was full of roiling thought. He knew, instinctively, that the whole thing had been exaggerated. It was the nature of gossip, after all. He highly doubted anything beyond a simple misunderstanding had even occurred. And yet he couldn't shake that twinge of irritation, that even if their behavior had been completely innocent, still, there were plenty of people willing and able to spread painful rumors. It made him bristle and by the time he'd left the guards outside the suite and pushed through the door to his room, Zuko's mood had soured considerably.

Sokka was still in bed, taking advantage of the vacation to get some good sleeping-in time but by the time Zuko returned he was alert enough to stir awake when the door shut. "Mmm..." Eyes slit open, following Zuko across the room. "Where'd you go?" he mumbled with a sleepy smile. "It's cold in here..."

The sight of Sokka, sleep ruffled and smiling, almost made Zuko forget his mood, but then he remembered the girl across the common room from them and he settled his expression into a neutral sort of frown. "I was... arranging breakfast," he answered. He sank down onto the edge of the bed, catching hold of the edge of a wrinkled sheet, eyes down-turned, avoidant.

"Mmm, breakfast," Sokka murmured with a far-away grin. He roused himself enough to reach and tug at Zuko's wrist. "You should come back under here until it gets here..."

Zuko didn't quite pull away, but neither did he allow himself to be coaxed back to bed, as much as a part of him wanted it, wanted to just forget the kitchen girls' gossip. He sighed. "Sokka..." This wasn't going to go well, he had a feeling. "What-- what exactly happened at the cave baths yesterday?" He flinched even as the words left his mouth. He didn't  _want_  to sound surly and suspicious, but it was hard to keep the question neutral.

Sokka blinked a few times, still not exactly alert. But then he seemed to wake more, his cheeks flushing with the memory of being caught and reprimanded by the bath staff. "What?" he said, forcing a laugh. "Nothing, really. Toph and I were just talking -- and you know how she is. It just got a little out of hand."

A frown answered this explanation. "What's 'a little out of hand' mean?"

The younger of the two shriveled a little under Zuko's disapproving gaze and Sokka wondered who had told him about their little stint. "We were just being noisy," he explained further. "And you know -- like -- wrestling."

"Well the whole kitchen staff seems to think you were a couple of 'sex fiends' who couldn't 'keep their hands off each other'." He couldn't quite keep the edge from his voice. It wasn't that he believed them, it was only that other people might. And this fact rankled him deeply.

Sokka's eyes widened so much that it hurt to allow so much light into his still sleepy vision. Now he was fully awake and he sat up suddenly. "That's not-- that's not it at all!" he squawked, feeling his face get hot. These people must be damn bored to spread rumors like that! He should have said that. Instead he blurted, "I mean, we were  _talking_  about sex but we weren't  _doing_  anything! I mean when we got caught, I was tickling her for god's sake!"

Now it was Zuko's turn to flush. "You were talking about  _sex_? What exactly were you talking about? More importantly,  _why_? And somewhere where... anyone could see you, hear you!" It was a challenge to keep the question from sounding hurt.

The tribesman winced at the words, his stomach sinking. He couldn't tell Zuko the truth -- that they were talking about his idiotic neurosis over the subject. "We were being quiet when we were talking!" he protested. "I'm not a complete idiot! We were just --" We were just what? Toph was just trying to teach me how to have sex with a man? "Look, we weren't doing anything bad, I swear, Zuko. Whatever rumors there are, it's just dumb people who're bored!"

"Dumb people being bored can cause a lot of trouble," Zuko countered though without much venom. "I don't want people thinking..." It was his turn to trail off now. How could he explain the way it heated his blood to think of Sokka with anyone else? To think that other people might believe there was something between the Water Tribe ambassador and the young earth-bender. What did it matter if they weren't even sharing the fact of their own relationship? Wouldn't it even be better if people thought Sokka already attached to some young woman? There would be little suspicion about what was going on between the Fire Lord and his Ambassador that way, right? But no, Zuko couldn't even think of it without feeling ill with...

Sokka was staring up at the other, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in his head. "Zuko... Are you..." He hesitated, wondering if the Fire Lord would blow up at him if he said it. But that pout that he had -- he seemed so hurt, inexplicably. "Are you jealous?" he asked, sort of disbelieving but trying to soften his query as much as possible.

Zuko scowled darkly, looking away with a snap of his head, but this motion couldn't disguise the deepening of the red in his face. "Nothing to be jealous of. Like you said, nothing happened." A pause. "Except sex talk and naked wrestling," he added, his petulance showing through again. "With  _Toph_."

A swallow was forced down, Sokka sinking back into the pillows a little bit. Maybe Zuko did have a little of something to be jealous for. But... Sokka sat up just enough to catch Zuko's elbow and pull him down, gentle but insistent until Zuko was lying awkwardly on his side next to Sokka. He didn't force the older boy to meet his eyes though, in fact closing his own as he laid his head back against the pillow.

Sokka licked his lips once, then bit the lower one briefly before he opened his eyes and murmured, "I actually... I was talking to Toph about how I was afraid of having sex with you." When he swallowed again, it felt thick in his throat that was tight with shame.

Zuko blinked, startled, catching Sokka's gaze with confusion. As their eyes met, both looked away quickly. "What?" Zuko breathed, taking the risk to seek Sokka's face again. "You-- you are? Why?"

"Because... because of a lot of things," Sokka murmured and he braved moving closer, his forehead touching Zuko's. Hoping for comfort because his heart was racing, pounding in his ears. "Because I'm afraid that it'll change things. Or that I won't be any good at it..." His voice was shrinking with every concern he voiced. "Or that we won't like it since neither of us has ever... you know... not with a girl..." He was mumbling now.

"Sokka..." Zuko lifted his hand, hesitating only a moment before bringing it to rest on the other's cheek. "You... make me feel... so good. How-- how could it be bad?" Fingertips felt out the curve of Sokka's ear, giving him a moment to think. "And I-- I'd like to think it will change things... I hope it brings us even closer."

He knew he was  _really_  blushing when Zuko's warm fingertip felt cool on his heated ear. "You do, too... make me feel good, I mean..." he murmured, needing Zuko to know it. "I know I've been... really annoying. I just... it feels like there's so much that could go wrong. So why risk it, I thought? Not because I didn't... WANT to..."

A knock came at the door and Sokka started. "Breakfast is here, lazy butts!" Toph called through the door.

Zuko twitched faintly, but otherwise ignored the interruption. If Aang and the girls ate everything before they got a chance at it, there was always more breakfast to be had in the kitchens. "Sokka," he caught the other boy's face in both hands, held firm with thumbs brushing his cheek bones. Gold eyes met blue. "Listen to me. I want it. I want  _you_. I don't care if it's awkward and horrible and we both end up in the infirmary. I don't care. Nothing will change how I feel."

Sokka shrank back a little, shying, but Zuko held him in place until he relaxed in spite of his impossibly hot cheeks. The intensity with which Zuko's eyes held his was almost intimidating and Sokka didn't dare look away. "Zuko..." he murmured. He managed to swallow back his other fears, the ones that revolved around his own issues -- about taking the step of admitting sexual attraction to a man. About his tendency to completely fail at relationships. But there was one thing that he couldn't shake. His hands found their way to the front of Zuko's shirt, fingers clutching there lightly.

"What if..." There was intense worry still in Sokka's eyes as he continued to meet Zuko's. But there was also longing -- even pain? "I know we talked about it the other day... kind of... but what happens if someone does find out? I mean, what really happens? Would they dethrone you? The world needs you... and I'd never be able to forgive myself if I caused everything that we've worked for to go crashing down..."

Zuko felt his chest ache with the words, but he knew he couldn't just ignore them. There was a danger, Sokka was right, but... "There's no law that says the Fire Lord has to take a wife," he tried to make his voice sound firm. "There's no law that says he can't take another man to his bed. There is no formal, legal recourse anyone could take against us. If it became known... there are those who might make things difficult, but..." He swallowed. "You should know they would be harder for you than for me... people might judge you, a man and a foreigner, far more harshly than they would their lord. I... don't want to see you hurt--" To speak the 'but' that lingered, silent, on the end of that thought seemed selfish and Zuko could hardly bring himself to keep looking at Sokka.

"I don't care about that," Sokka interrupted. "I can take care of myself." An arm slid around Zuko's ribs, palm over his back until fingers were brushing through the choppy hair at the nape of Zuko's neck. "As long as no one else is getting hurt... you know? As long as that's okay... I..." Now it was he who was holding Zuko's eyes as he pulled the other closer, flushed to one another. Noses brushed. "Then I want it."

Zuko sucked in a tight breath, hardly moving as Sokka said what he'd hoped to hear for weeks. "We're smart," he added. "The two of us. We'll make it work. We'll find a way." Then, words were no longer enough and he drew Sokka to him, bridged that last inch, kissed him hard and hot and certain.

Sokka's breath caught but he didn't hesitate, arms wrapping tight around Zuko's frame as he sank willingly, hungrily into the kiss. Fingers raked into his hair where they had only tentatively touched a moment earlier, tangling as though he thought Zuko would suddenly change his mind. A tiny, breathless sound was muffled into the Fire Lord's mouth, Sokka finding his pulse racing again with the intensity of the moment.

Zuko pulled back, watched him for a moment, leaned in again. Kissed him a second time and a third, his mouth and his brow, then just above his eye, the angle of his cheek. His pulse thrummed almost painfully, but he willed it to slow even as his hands followed the path his lips had laid a moment before. "We'll go as slow as we need to," he promised, drawing back enough to let the other breathe. "As long as I know-- as long as it's not that you don't want it-- me..."

Feeling sheepish under Zuko's fevered attention, Sokka offered him a tiny grin. "I'm sorry... I hope that's not how you felt..." he murmured, smoothing dark hair away from Zuko's face. "That was never it though... I mean, jeez..." Before he could continue, he was ducking in to kiss at Zuko's throat and along his jaw. "There were plenty of nights that I had to... help myself out after escaping you..." He nipped at pale skin, ignoring the fresh heat in his cheeks.

"'Escaping' me?" Zuko repeated in mock-protest, shifting a little as Sokka's teeth grazed his skin. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a good guy now.” He reached back to tug lightly at Sokka's disheveled hair. Then he quieted, his smile softening to something more thoughtful. "It-- it's good to know, though. And... we can wait. As long as you need. Until you're ready... really."

"Can we wait until I take a shower and brush my teeth?" Sokka queried with a grin.

Zuko chuckled lightly. "I was hoping for some breakfast myself, actually," he admitted, letting his fingers scritch idly through Sokka's hair. "You should leave this down today.”

"Oh?" Sokka blinked curiously at him but the expression faded to mind-numbed pleasure with a faint groan in his throat as Zuko's fingers ran through his hair.

"Yeah," was the amused answer. "Looks good like this." After one more sweep of his fingers, Zuko sat up, dragging Sokka after him by the wrists, ignoring the other's groaning complaints and shoved him toward the connecting washroom. "Take your shower," he chided, trying and failing to hide his half-grin. "I'll make sure there's some breakfast left."

"Okay, okay," Sokka grumbled, shuffling into the bathroom and lazily peeling off his clothes which he left in a trail as he went. When Zuko paused to straighten himself in front of a mirror, Sokka peeked back out of the washroom and shot his underwear at the Fire Lord's head, then slammed the door quickly shut.

Zuko chuckled darkly and let his hand heat up just enough to char a nice hand print into the back of the garment, then left them tenderly on the edge of the bed for Sokka to find later.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the day passed in a sort of pleasant haze; breakfast was even more impressive than usual, owing (in all likelihood) to Zuko's personal visit to the kitchens. All five of their party took the afternoon for some on-foot exploration of the surrounding area (Zuko's guard hanging back at a polite distance seemed superfluous with three master benders and one master swordsman accompanying him), and for a few hours it felt like old times. The good times, traipsing across the countryside, no responsibilities except the saving of the world. In a weird way, things had been easier then, simpler. But... Zuko glanced to his left, Sokka caught him looking and smiled bashfully, stuck out his tongue briefly. The young lord laughed and shook his head. There were some things that kept him from too much nostalgia.

That evening, Zuko quietly asked Katara if she would mind terribly giving her brother up for dinner. Given the girl's own suggestion that Zuko be more communicative with Sokka, she could hardly deny him this request. He smiled gratefully and bowed his head.

It hadn't been difficult to reserve another room for the night. A smaller, more private chamber appropriately decorated in a combination of water tribe and fire nation elements. A meal was on its way and after that... He'd left the invitation with Katara to give her brother. All that was left was to wait.

Zuko had done a lot of waiting in his young life. He'd never really gotten good at it.

When Sokka blinked with surprise at the news his sister delivered, she shoved him out the door, chiding him and giving directions. From the tone of her voice, he really wasn't sure if she was disgusted, embarrassed or what. But then the door snapped shut behind him and shaking his head, Sokka made his way to the room as she'd explained.

There were only two guards outside -- Sokka imagined that Zuko must have said that they needed to attend to some work. All work and no play... They nodded briefly to him and after a knock, Sokka let himself in. The room was nice -- it was smaller and less fancy than the suite they were staying in and he knew Zuko appreciated that sometimes. Maybe from his time staying in Ba Sing Se. But the most important thing was that it was more private. And offered separate bedroom that was comfortably removed from the front entrance and the prying ears of guards.

The most important thing, that is, until Sokka's eyes alighted on the meal that lay spread out on the heavy oak table before him. Meats and vegetables and breads and half of it he couldn't even identify, but it looked and smelled incredible. He'd taken only a step toward the food when Zuko appeared from the bedroom, a sheepish sort of grin on his face. The Fire Lord himself was near as decked out as the table, draped in at least three layers of long robes, crimson accented in gold and an inner robe of blue so deep it almost appeared black until Zuko stepped farther into the room. They weren't his formal robes, nor, in fact, any that Sokka had ever seen him wear before.

"Looks good, doesn't it?"

It took a long moment for Sokka to realize that he was staring, silently with his mouth half open. He managed to shake himself. "Uh--!" he started intelligently. Suddenly he felt very under dressed but didn't find that he particularly cared. "Yeah. You didn't have to do all this..." He rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a little self-conscious. He'd never done anything this nice for the  _girls_  he'd dated! Wood carvings and flower chains were one thing but...

Zuko laughed a little and stepped forward to touch the Water Tribesman briefly on the wrist. Then with a pleased smile, he took his seat and indicated the second chair invitingly. "What's the use of being the Fire Lord if I can't indulge once in a while for the sake of my Ambassador?"

"I guess you're right.” He grinned as he sat down across from Zuko and started loading up his plate. "You know, when I told Katara... she suggested that you might be seducing me as part of your political agenda. Because you know, the north and south poles have so many resources that the Fire Nation is in desperate need of. Don't worry -- she realized how stupid it was right after she said it."

It said something about Zuko's current frame of mind that all he did was chuckle as Sokka related this story. "She got it backward anyway," he pointed out. "I'm not using you to get political connections, I'm using my political connections to seduce you." A beat, as the Fire Lord watched Sokka take full advantage of the spread before him. "Is it working?"

Sokka had to swallow before he could offer his flirtiest grin -- the one that made girls throw things in his face and walk away. "I think it just might be. Or at least the food is."

"See how well I know you?" Zuko laughed lightly, not in the least bit phased by Sokka's flirtations, but enjoying them nonetheless. After a moment, he turned to his own meal, not quite able to pull his gaze away from Sokka, even as he lifted the fork to his own mouth or drank from his glass. When something brushed against Sokka's ankle, Zuko made no sign that he even noticed it had happened.

Sokka started just a little with surprise but then he grinned softly, stretching his leg out beneath the table, brushing his own ankle against Zuko's. "Hey, you know what?" he queried with contemplation and waited for Zuko's 'hm?'. "I haven't done any work since we got here."

Zuko smiled. "See, it's not so hard to take a break once in a while, is it?" With one more swallow, his glass was empty, and after a moment, he pushed aside his plate as well.

"Mm," Sokka replied around a mouthful before he could really respond. He hesitated, eying the remaining food. It looked good and he could have eaten more. But he had more than an inkling of what was to take place later that evening and the thought occurred to him that it might be best not to stuff himself into a sluggish stupor. So in a moment of unusual self control, he also pushed his plate aside, wiping at his face and reached across the table to set his hand lightly on the back of Zuko's. "I could get used to it, I think. I might need your help once we get back to the palace though."

"You don't even have to ask," Zuko hummed. He smiled, squeezed lightly at Sokka's fingers. His face, already, showed signs of faint flushing, and the way he licked his lip with just a quick swipe of tongue, spoke of hunger that couldn't be satisfied at the table. But almost as soon as Sokka noticed this, Zuko was looking away, as though embarrassed. He let his fingers slide free of Sokka's, and stood, the folds of his robes falling straight once more as he stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "This room comes with its own private hot springs. I thought maybe you'd like to.... partake? With me?"

"Oh!" Sokka chirped agreeably and followed Zuko's example to rise to his feet. "Yeah, that'd be... nice..." He trailed Zuko with considerably less grace, hopping along behind him to pry his way out of his boots, leaving them in the suite as Zuko led the way in to the bedroom and then bathing room. As the doors swung shut behind them, Sokka had to wonder how they built such a room without Earthbenders -- the floors were tiled with marble and the room was built around the spring but the natural rock of the spring itself had been polished and molded into something not-quite-organic. Robes, towels, brushes and hampers waited for them neatly. The air was warm and wet and condensation clung to the walls, the floor a bit slippery, he noted. Sokka only spared a moment to admire the room before he was turning his attention back to what really demanded it, sidling up behind Zuko to slide arms around his waist. "It almost seems a waste to disrobe you when you look so nice..." he teased, grinning as he kissed at the Fire Lord's neck once. "But then again, you look just as good without the fancy silks..."

It was a challenge for Zuko to keep his voice light, playful, instead of dropping into the lower, sultry tones that instinct told him would get them  _there_  faster. Still, he managed an airy chuckle and turned his face just enough to catch a glimpse of Sokka's eyes. "I wore them so you could take them off," he pointed out, a hum in his throat as Sokka's breath stirred the hair at the back of his neck.

"O-oh," came Sokka's reply, sheepish but his hands moved to do just that, doing his best not to fumble as he searched for the clasps down the front of Zuko's robe. He pressed light kisses, here, there, idly as he loosened each tie. "Thank you for arranging all this..." he murmured as Zuko's outer robe fell open and he slipped away then to hang it up on the wall. When he returned, it was with a little smile, facing Zuko's front this time to work at a second set of ties.  "This is really nice."

"Believe me when I say it's entirely my pleasure," Zuko answered, formal words in intimate voice, hands lifting to pull apart the knot holding Sokka's tunic together. He eased forward, his movements slow, bordering on tentative, and when his lips found Sokka's, it was gentle, almost chaste, almost as though it were their first all over again. But then he pulled back, cheeks pink as though he were embarrassed by his own lack of patience and he laughed a little as Sokka struggled with another tie. "Here, let me help," he hummed, draped Sokka's belt over one arm and tugged loose the stubborn bit of cording.

"Sorry," Sokka said with a sheepish laugh, moving on with uncertain fingers while he let Zuko tug at the tie he'd loosened. His eyes were drawn to the slit of pale skin that was opening before him as Zuko's chest was uncovered, darting down, then back to the definition of clavicle and then faint smile of lips. Finally when the robe was undone, it was all Sokka could do to keep his hands from that skin, to slide palms under the open fabric. But somehow, again, patience won over and instead he graciously moved behind the other to slide the robe delicately from his shoulders. Then shrugging out of his tunic, he peeked over his shoulder at the lithe figure he was lucky enough to  
have as company for the evening.

If Zuko noticed Sokka's eyes on him, he called no attention to the fact, only sighed as though relieved to be free from the burden of clothing. And indeed, aside from the robes, Sokka could now see that he'd worn nothing else. He stepped out from the silk, skin bare and almost glowing in the room's faint phosphorescence. The blue green of the water cast dancing reflections over pale legs as he moved from the stones and into the spring with a hum of pleasure on his lips. Only then did he glance back over one shoulder. "It's perfect," he said. "Come in."

"Okay," was Sokka's intelligent reply, already shrugging hurriedly out of his open tunic, trousers and undergarments, all of which were absently and quickly discarded into a hamper. He sighed and shivered just a little as he sank slowly into the very hot water. His tolerance to heat was considerably less than Zuko's so when it slid over his shoulders, he hissed a little, then relaxed against the smooth stone bath. "Unh," was all he could manage at first, feeling  
some of the tension melt from his muscles. It was a welcome relief when the topic of conversation with any of his friends always seemed to be something that sent him into a spiral of mild panic.

"Nice, isn't it?" Zuko cast ripples across the water's surface with a lazy flick of his fingers. While Sokka settled, Zuko stretched, then sank lower, half floating a foot or two away from where he sat. "Long day?" he wondered, sliding through the water to Sokka's side, a hand briefly brushing across his knee before finding and rubbing lightly at Sokka's shoulder.

"Mm, more like long week," Sokka replied, smiling as Zuko's hand squeezed gently at tense muscle. "I mean, don't get me wrong... it's been great and fun and relaxing and all that. But I also admitted to my sister that I was seeing a man and got a birds and the bees talk from Toph, all in one day. It was a little exhausting."

Zuko chuckled quietly. "I don't know what to tell you about Toph," he admitted. "But I don't think you'll need to worry about your sister. We talked too." His laugh was a little more awkward now. "Or rather, she cornered me to make sure I had your best interests at heart." He sat back then, coaxing Sokka to turn just enough to get his hands on his shoulder blades, to finish the job that the hot waters had already started and allow Sokka to relax completely.

A sigh gusted from Sokka's lips, his shoulders already easing a little under the other's hands. He mused briefly to himself in a rather smug manner that he was the only person allowed the luxury of a back rub from as prestigious a person as the Fire Nation's illustrious leader. With his back halfway to facing Zuko, he blindly felt beneath the water until fingers brushed his ankle and hand rested there idly as he groaned softly under Zuko's hands. "You talked?" he asked, struggling through distraction while knots were worked at by strong fingers. "No wonder she seemed like she was in a better mood the next day... unh, that feels really good..."

  
"Mm-hmm. I think I managed to convince her that I would do right by you." He smiled a little, ducking his head to kiss at the back of Sokka's neck, nose brushing against the damp fluff of hair he found there. His hands, firm and skilled, found each lingering knot, working them loose one at a time, letting just a little of his own heat warm his fingertips.

"I never would have doubted you." Sokka sighed blissfully, letting his frame lean back a little as Zuko's hands worked lower beneath the water. "Thank you for that... Talking to her, I mean. I hope it wasn't too painful." He turned his head enough that if he craned his neck, he could place a light kiss on the other's jaw. "Mmmm... I feel... very lucky right now."

"It was fine," Zuko hummed, reassuring and ready to leave the subject of Sokka's sister behind. "And you should feel lucky," he teased, letting one hand slide past Sokka's collar to rub at the firm muscle of the tribesman's chest. Nearly four years of training had visibly changed the young man, transforming him from an enthusiastic but scrawny boy, to a toned and skilled swordsman, dark tattoos now complete but still faintly raised beneath Zuko's fingers. He traced the tribal pattern with light touches, enjoying the feel of it, the way it made Sokka swallow and take a deeper, pointed breath. "After all, the Fire Lord so rarely grants private audiences..."

That hot, feathery touch made a tingle gather at the base of Sokka's spine, threatening to bloom into a shudder through his frame. He managed to quell it at least for the moment, instead sinking fully into the curve of Zuko's body. "Oh, I know," he played along. "I help keep track of his schedule. Luckily that means I can pencil myself in." A smirk was made visible as he let his head fall back into the curve of Zuko's shoulder -- classically Sokka, an attempt to appear cocky but unable to quell the chagrin that showed through. "So what's on the agenda tonight? Are there big plans after this or am I allowed to ravish you in the bath?"

Zuko chuckled quietly but not unkindly, pleased at the way he could feel the other young man easing against him. It could almost have been chaste, had not Sokka's casual announcement sent his thoughts skipping ahead of themselves, a thrum of anticipation heating his blood and already beginning to pool between his thighs. "There  _is_  a bed prepared," he admitted, "but tonight we do whatever you want."

"That is my favorite thing to hear," Sokka sighed happily. He paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "The bath might be a good place to start. I mean, I don't know what happens when a fire bender gets carried away..." Beneath the water, there was a light, playful pinch to the inside of Zuko's thigh.

Sokka's teasing managed to coax an embarrassed flush to Zuko's cheeks but he fought back, ducking to nip at Sokka's ear, before putting his protest to words. "Awfully sure of yourself... that you think you can make the Fire Lord lose control." He almost managed to disguise the challenge in his voice.

There was a long pause and then water surged, Sokka turning under Zuko's arm and then the playful struggle. A few laughs and splashes echoed hollowly in the steamy room. And then Sokka was in his lap, knees straddling pale hips and hands on equally pale shoulders. "I know I can," he murmured back. And though the words spoke of confidence, Sokka's cheeks were flushed and his breath a little quickened. He didn't look away from Zuko's face though, his blue eyes swirling with myriad emotions. It was definitely the move intimate situation they'd ever been in.

It was difficult then for Zuko not to simply give in and haul Sokka back to the bed, have his way with no thought or concern. But, he reminded himself, the idea was for this to be the first of many similar evenings. Scaring him off would do no good. And so Zuko swallowed hard and met Sokka's gaze, lips parted just enough for a whistle of breath to escape. His hands found and settled on Sokka's hips, and flush already working its way down his pale throat. "Maybe you should show me."

"Okay." The word was a breath that swirled the steam that rose between them. The movement that started was slow, almost meticulous as though to get it just right -- Sokka's arms sliding lightly around Zuko's neck and shoulders. The tanned form curled over him as fingers threaded lightly into ebony hair, tilting Zuko's face to his. Secondarily, their bodies slid closer, but first it was lips that barely brushed, noses rubbing just faintly and heady breath shared between them.

It was a bare step down from torture, the way Sokka's mouth and body teased with their proximity, close and hungry, but not quite offering all, not yet. Zuko's hands slid up from his hips to fit the angle of his waist, hinting at a movement to draw him closer. His own arousal had already begun to fill; it surged to life as Sokka's thighs slid along his, closer, bellies almost touching. "Anything you want," Zuko reminded him, a hot breath on Sokka's lips. Something,  _anything_ , he hoped.

"Let's just... see what happens." And Sokka sank against him, lips and body softly pressing closer. Arms slid firmer around Zuko's shoulders as he took a deep kiss for himself, hummed faintly into the other's mouth as their bodies fit together and soft skin brushed against his. A breath and another kiss, this time betraying the hunger building in the tribesman's blood in its building ferocity.

 Zuko groaned openly, intending Sokka to understand how much he affected him, how good it felt to kiss and touch and hope for more. His fingers tightened their grip and his flush dove down his chest. 'Okay,' he wanted to say, but he was distracted, occupied by the sweet hunger of Sokka's mouth, the lingering taste of berries.

The vague sense of nervous anticipation that had hung over them throughout the evening was waning, driven away by a new sort of tension that was building between them. The tension that was nursed by kisses that grew hungrier and deeper until tongues were brushing shyly and lips were softly bitten. Sokka slid flush into Zuko's lap, the water licking at their waists as he felt the heat that rivaled the spring's. It pressed against his, just as hard but his hips were frozen for the moment, not yet spurred into action. Instead his hands distracted him with raking through Zuko's hair and fluttering over throat and chest. Nails dragged faintly and then were soothed with damp palms as tongue smoothed over Zuko's lower lip trapped between his teeth.

There was no use holding back the groans that rumbled in Zuko's throat, nor any need to. His hands lifted from the water, up Sokka's back, fingertips digging, holding him closer as though he might change his mind. He shuddered hard when Sokka's tongue grazed his trapped lip. He seemed able to hold himself back just for a breath and then another, before his hips moved, rolled up and against Sokka's weight,

Zuko's lip was released in the faint gasp that followed, Sokka's eyes wide for just a moment as he looked into the evident desire on the other's face. And then he was rocking, pressing into Zuko's lap and moaning into his mouth. Arms were wrapped tight around the ivory column of neck, clinging as length rubbed against length obscenely, offering the thrill of friction and of excitement. "Zuko," was a breath between kisses, Sokka's hips rubbing hard and deliberate now, relishing this new level of closeness and intimacy.

"Sokka..." was the answering groan, Zuko's hands on his hips once more, guiding, encouraging, holding steady. "Wait-- wait, slow down..." He groaned even as the words slipped from his tongue. He didn't _want_  Sokka to slow down; his body was already demanding more and faster and how long had he waited for this? But he managed, somehow, to ease them apart just enough for his thought process to function again. "Sokka," he murmured, kissing at his jaw, his cheek. "I think.. I want to try something. You'll like it, I promise." A smirk then, as Zuko remembered his confident sensuality and stroked at Sokka's sides with teasing fingers.

Blue eyes were hazy when Sokka pulled back enough to really look at him, lips and cheeks flushed from kissing. "Oh?” was the best he could manage. He squirmed a little in the attempt to keep his hips still when they wanted to just grind feverishly against Zuko's heat. "Mmm..." Distracted, he watched his own fingers trail down the attractive cut of the other's jaw. "What?"

"Here." Zuko led, slipping from the stone step, pulling Sokka after him as he moved toward the opposite side of the pool. Here, the edge of the stone dipped lower, a shelf just skimming beneath the surface of the water. "Here," Zuko said again. "Sit up here."

Sokka moved obediently with him, though his body protested sharply when they were separated. A shiver stole through him as he rose from the water which then lapped at his thighs when he sat again. The air was warm and pleasant, though it couldn't compare to being pressed against Zuko's naked body. He offered a chagrined smile, unable to do much to cover the arousal that now rose above the water's surface. His heart thumped heavily and he felt silly for it -- Zuko'd seen him naked plenty of times. They'd bathed together infrequently since they were sixteen, after all. But... Zuko'd never seen him  _erect_. It was a fact that Zuko himself was well aware of. As such, there was a long moment during which the young Fire Lord could do nothing but take a step back and  _admire_  the body displayed before him.

"Sokka..." he breathed, reached out to smooth palms up both the tribesman's knees. "You-- you do realize how... gorgeous you are?"

"What?" Sokka blinked several times, feeling his cheeks heat as Zuko hovered over him. He laughed awkwardly, glancing away. Of course he realized that. But nobody had ever actually  _said_  it before. Instead of feeling pride, however, his stomach flip-flopped with a sort of shy embarrassment and he glanced up at Zuko with a chagrined smile. "Th-thanks..." he murmured.

Zuko was already moving by then, not waiting for Sokka to speak again before ducking to place a series of kisses up Sokka's knee, his thigh."Is it okay if I..." he began, trailed off as he considered how best to phrase his request without scaring the tribesman away. He kissed at the skin below Sokka's navel, just barely brushing his arousal, a tease, a question.

If his cheeks weren't red before, they certainly were now as the suggestion, the idea of what Zuko was offering making a delightful ripple tear up Sokka's spine. "Y-yeah," he managed on a breath, swallowed. "I mean... if you want to... that'd be... you know..."

A quick huff of relief passed through Zuko's lips though he hid it with another kiss, this one closer to his goal. "Yeah," he hummed, "Yeah, I want to." With gentle hands, he spread Sokka's knees open just a little wider, admired for just another moment the picture before him. Then, with sudden determination as though he might lose his chance, Zuko leaned forward, close, another kiss placed nearly chaste just beneath the head of Sokka's arousal. Sokka's frame stiffened visibly, a breath hissing faintly between his teeth. Another breath and he tried to relax, to be cool and in control because that was a lot sexier than being nervous and twitchy. But even as he forced himself to relax, tried to make his breathing even, he couldn't hide the rapt and aroused attention of his eyes on Zuko so gingerly handling him, water lapping at his pale shoulders between Sokka's thighs.

"I-I'll pay you back," Sokka promised, managing a little smile.

"Mm... Don't worry about that now... Just try to relax?" he coaxed, no judgment in his voice, just gentle suggestion. He let his eyes slip closed then, pink tongue slipping between parted lips. He dipped his head, water rippling about him as he drew a wet line from base to tip, then smiled and opened his eyes before he took Sokka fully into his mouth.

Breath shuddered between Sokka's lips, thighs trembling faintly. He was unable to look away, though his eyelids fluttered as they threatened to close when Zuko finally sealed the deal that Sokka was too nervous to make. He did not, however, have much qualm about going along with things at that point -- especially not when Zuko's mouth was warmer than anything he could have expected. It was all he could do to keep his rump firmly on the stone, hips aching to press forward. Instead he quelled himself only with a moan, hands gripping tight at the edge of the step he was perched on.

The sound of Sokka's voice made arousal shiver down Zuko's thighs, reminded him of his own unattended erection – but that would come later. Now was his chance to finally make Sokka come undone beneath his hands and mouth, finally see him squirm and moan and with any luck at all, cry out with complete abandon. The thought was enough to set aside the needs of his own body, to let one damp hand slide up Sokka's stomach, the other reach to cup below, to rub with gentle fingers, while he set his tongue to drawing forth the sounds of Sokka's pleasure.

"Oh..." Sokka first licked, then bit at his lower lip, his stomach fluttering as Zuko took him in deeper with warm tongue stroking. Thighs opened further for him, the only thought on Sokka's mind an infinite 'yes'. His body didn't comply in quite such a dignified manner, knitting his brow and curling his toes and making his breath huff in a quiet laugh. "Are... unhh... are you sure you've never done this... hah..."

Zuko's cheeks heated faintly, an odd sight for the young man who, of the two of them, seemed to possess the greater confidence. He drew back only enough to murmur, lips moving against Sokka's flushed head. "You should know... how extensive our library is back at the palace..."

A blink. And then another. Sokka might have flushed harder at the thought of Zuko studying dirty illustrations but between the bath water and the lips around his cock, there weren't many shades darker he could achieve. "Oh," he mumbled back, somehow managing not to squeak. He shuddered as Zuko's mouth moved again, choked on another groan. "That's... it's really good..."

Zuko wouldn't admit his relief; that might ruin the image of perfect control that he'd managed so far to project. Instead, he hummed his reply, pleased to find Sokka receptive and comfortable and intent on taking it further. He slowed enough to open his throat, to see himself how far he could manage to take Sokka, only stopping when his nose brushed stiff curls.

Sokka's frame was melting. First his supporting arms slowly easing back to his elbows, letting his weight rest there. He was able to watch down the length of his body for a minute or two longer, panting quietly as Zuko worked his way -- all the way -- down. Only then did he close his eyes, let his head fall back with an open moan. The heat that worked around him seemed to spread through his throbbing belly and loins, working its way through his blood. He whimpered faintly, followed by a gasped curse when Zuko's tongue fluttered against him.

Zuko's hands still moved, soothing Sokka's shivering skin, rubbing at stomach, hips, thighs, reassuring, encouraging. He'd pulled back a little now, begun to bob his head slowly, letting Sokka fill his mouth, but not as deeply, sacrificing depth for control. His tongue never ceased, swirling, flicking, pressing, sucking, learning what made Sokka squirm and what made him gasp aloud. Self control was never Sokka's strength and here he struggled with it, his hips straining to keep from thrusting up, into that pulsing, flicking heat. He managed though, somehow, to only jerk a little here and there and instead channel that needy energy into gasps and moans that echoed quietly in the hollow room.

"Oh god, Zuko, please..." Eyes were squeezed tight as hands gripped at stone -- which Sokka thought he must have been just as hard as for the powerful arousal that pounded in his veins. There was raw need appearing in him that felt unfamiliar and made him want to grip at the raven hair that shadowed Zuko's eyes.

And then, with painful suddenness, Zuko gave one last lick and slide free, turning to kiss once at the inside of Sokka's thigh before rising to his feet. The hand that had previously been so sweetly assisting his mouth reached for Sokka's jaw, preceded a second kiss, this one to Sokka's shocked mouth. "Why don't we move this to the bed?"

"What?" Sokka's voice was a broken whimper but there was absolutely nothing in that moment that he would have denied Zuko. So when those pale hands -- that he wanted to make very busy -- started coaxing him from the bath, he hurried to obey. The water splashing rang around them as he all but scrambled after Zuko's more graceful figure that was reaching for a towel. Before Zuko could wrap himself up, however, Sokka grabbed the towel from him and tossed it around both of them. His arms snaked around Zuko's waist, growling faintly as he pressed feverish kisses to neck and shoulder. "Are you punishing me?" he accused, biting at Zuko's good ear. "For being a chicken for so long?"

"Mm... Maybe just a little," Zuko admitted, fingers threading tightly at the back of Sokka's head, encouraging his hungry attention even as he continued to lead them from the bathing room. Pale shoulders bumped the door frame, turned them around, and then Zuko could see the bed, pristine and waiting, over Sokka's shoulder. "Can you blame me?"

"I guess not," Sokka pouted, running hands over the droplets that clung at the small of Zuko's back. The towel that barely hung around his shoulders and one of Zuko's had provided little service but taking time to dry off was not high on Sokka's list of priorities. Getting Zuko on his back on that bed, however, was. "But I really, really don't want to wait anymore this time." Hands gripped Zuko's hips as he ducked in for a hungry kiss, turning them around again with his own will added as they approached the bed. It was only a semi-clumsy pause when hands squeezed at Zuko's ass, hips grinding together and faltering their steps.

"Good!" Zuko gasped, his grace abandoning him as he met that motion, arousal throbbing for the touch of Sokka's. He answered with a clash of teeth, tugging at Sokka's lip, tongue thrashing out a moment later. He forgot beauty and seduction, forgot to be slow, forgot to be careful and once more they resumed their fumbling path toward the bed. "Don't make me wait." The words were almost begging and his eyes met and caught Sokka's as his thighs finally, finally made contact with the mattress.

A grin answered and hands pushed, sprawling Zuko on the bed for Sokka to climb over. All trace of his nervous hesitation was gone, driven away by the need that Zuko had so skillfully stoked to a boil. Knees planted firmly on either side of Zuko's naked hips in far more compromising a position they'd ever been and again mouths clashed. Hands found Zuko's wrists, pressing him into the silky bed cover between the force of his kiss and the wight that settled over Zuko's lap. Zuko answered these demands with a moan, opening his mouth for Sokka's tongue. Wrists flexed in Sokka's grip, Zuko's hands heating perceptibly but not painfully. He freely relinquished control to the younger man, willing and ready to give whatever Sokka needed.

If there had been a thought to make it patiently through a luxurious bath and let the evening fade with time into slow, romantic touches, that thought was long forgotten. But if Sokka's fervor was any indication, it was with no sense of disappointment. Hands calloused from work and cold traveled over pale skin, fingers swiping through lingering droplets on chest and ribs, hips and thighs and forcing Zuko's back into an arch when they slid underneath him. The Fire Lord's throat and neck tasted vaguely of minerals when he kissed there and the gasps that his mouth inspired made Sokka's hands grasp tighter at him, only becoming more and more tangled together.

With his hands free, Zuko grappled for Sokka's shoulders, the heat from his fingers hissing where it set the lingering water on Sokka's skin to steam. He turned his head, allowing for better reach, and one leg lifted, his knee hooking Sokka's hip, pulling him down, flush to Zuko's body. No longer interested in modesty nor in taking his time, Zuko groaned aloud as he arched up against the other, grinding, desperately seeking long denied friction. Sokka groaned openly in turn, hips responding before he could think better and his nails dug faintly at Zuko's back as they dragged, rubbed against one another in ways that made Sokka's face heat nearly as much as Zuko's hands on his back. The young lord's name was on his breath as he jerked faintly, his body so demanding and Zuko's feeling so incredible against it that he couldn't help himself. It took a moment of indulgence to force himself away again, silencing Zuko's protests with more hurried, hungry kisses until a palm found the firebender's arousal -- one fluttering, smoothing touch and then Sokka was taking him up with curled fingers and rubbing thumb, stroking instantly in earnest.

There was little point in silencing himself, not now. So Zuko allowed his voice to break free, moaning, open-mouthed, chin tilted toward the ceiling with Sokka's first --first  _ever_ \-- touch. He'd imagined the moment time after time, alone in his rooms, and though it had never been like this in his thoughts, Zuko couldn't complain. Not with Sokka here, really here, pressing him into the mattress, hand on him, eyes on his face, lips parted as he breathed. And Zuko watched now, watched Sokka with hooded, hungry eyes. "So... so good," he mouthed, hands grazing Sokka's shoulders, sliding down his arms, feeling the flex of lean muscle beneath his fingers.

"Yeah..." Sokka murmured back, licking his kiss-flushed lips with a glance down between them where he slowly pumped Zuko's need. He looked back up quickly, still a little embarrassed in spite of his very acute desire for everything that was happening. He'd felt this press against him before, ground through their clothes to the point of torture but this was entirely different -- feeling Zuko's heat and weight in his grip and hearing the hitches of breath it created when he squeezed, stroked just so. He wanted more -- but he wanted to feel more of Zuko against him, felt cold by sitting back enough to gain the space he needed to offer this sort of attention. So he paused but only for a moment, shifting to roll beside the paler figure and pulling Zuko's back to his front with an arm snaking around his chest. His other hand groped quickly to regain its hold and he kissed at Zuko's neck apologetically as he picked up where he left off, finding the angle an easy one to work with. "Is it okay...?"

Zuko sighed easily, reached back with one hand over Sokka's arm to rest his palm against his thigh. "Yeah. Anything," he reminded him. It mattered only that Sokka wanted this, was comfortable. Zuko hummed happily when he felt Sokka's breath on his neck, lips on his shoulder, arousal pressed tight against him from behind. He would even have allowed  _that_ , if it was what Sokka wanted. But he was content, relieved in every second to have Sokka still there, not running away, not making excuses anymore. He pushed back, hand sliding back to hold them tight together. "Keep going," he murmured. "Please."

There were probably more comfortable and sensible ways to do this but with this angle, Sokka felt like he knew what he was doing. He paused only once more to wet his palm and pressed in tight as he started again to stroke, long and full from base to tip. His free palm covered Zuko's chest, fingers digging faintly at the muscle as he squeezed them tighter together, huffing faintly with his own throbbing cock trapped between pale, squirming skin and his own churning stomach. He nuzzled with a groan into Zuko's hair, unable to stop the rock of his hips that rubbed dripping precum between them. As though testing to see if Zuko responded the same, fingers trailed through the wetness at his tip, inducing a shudder through Sokka's spine. "Oh, man..."

Zuko found a breathy laugh on his lips. "Feels good, hm?"

"Yeah," was again the only answer Sokka could produce in shuddering tones.

"It'll only get better," Zuko promised. He kept his hips angled, fingers gripping harder at the firm muscle of Sokka's backside. He had to concentrate to keep his body temperature at a bearable level for the other young man, and beads of sweat had already begun to roll down his forehead, disappearing to steam before they dripped to the blankets.

If Sokka found the heat uncomfortable, he made no mention of it, instead only ducking his head to kiss, to nip and suckle at Zuko's neck and shoulder. The squeezing, searing hand gripping at his ass and flank only encouraged him to shift and rub against Zuko and he bit at his lip faintly when he felt himself settle with dripping length pressed along the cleave of Zuko's ass. "S-sorry," he panted quietly in Zuko's ear, barely able to stifle a groan and instead trying to focus his own desire into stroking Zuko's cock.

"Don't be sorry," Zuko gasped, torn between pressing back against Sokka and thrusting forward into his hand. The rhythm he settled on was a little awkward, but each brush of skin on skin it acheived left his head reeling, his face and chest flushed with arousal and the need for more. "Faster.  _Please_."

Another helpless, almost whining sound tumbled forth and Sokka nipped at his ear while he slid an ankle between Zuko's legs to tangle them further together. His hand was obedient though, his touch growing rougher, strokes quicker. Ears were filled with the slap of skin, pant of breath and needy moans shared between them, inhibition giving way to abandon. Sweat gathered between them under the influence of Zuko's barely controlled temperature and Sokka's touch faltered when he shifted his hips again only to slide, slick against Zuko's skin. Self-control was crumbling quickly and his hips jerked faintly, tortured cock throbbing for the friction in denial of Sokka's humiliated moans.

"Y-yeah..." Sounds slipped from Zuko's parted lips, only some of them identifiable as words. The rest followed hot huffs of breath as Zuko fought a losing battle to hold out against the touch of Sokka's hand, his mouth, the erection trapped and rubbing between them. "Close..." he moaned, eyes closing against the building sensation, washing pleasure over his skin. "So close..."

"Zuko..." was the huffed response, Sokka's cheek pressed tight against ebony hair that stuck to his sweaty skin. The frantic abandon they shared seemed such a stark contrast to -- perhaps even a denial of -- the strained hesitation that had been struggled with for months. Now they were lost to sensation and not a single other thought was allowed to pass, only want and need and pleasure and intimacy. Sokka's cock wept between them, smearing on Zuko's lower back as he rubbed, ground in the tight, sweat-hot-wet space between them. The only thing that kept him from gripping Zuko's hip to press in tighter was the raging need to see him come, that voice that answered his moans and exclamations his full focus. The briefest pause to again wet his hand and his attention was nothing short of furious, stroking Zuko with the same desperation that he would his own length on the precipice of climax. His breath was cool in Zuko's hair but in heavy pants, whispered 'yes'es peppered throughout.

When Sokka's hand disappeared for only the briefest moment, Zuko very nearly cried out in frustration, but then he was there again, stroking faster, harder, and Zuko's hips jolted forward, meeting Sokka's movements, demanding more, more, more. His fingers gripped tight at Sokka's hip, his mouth hung open, panting, steam rolling off his tongue, face heated and shining. Every whisper in his ear was echoed with a moan, every stroke brought him closer, until suddenly everything, every sensation, every breath and every pulsing heartbeat sharpened to a point, an instant, an overwhelming moment when white hot heat surged through his blood, blinding him. Zuko cried out when he came, not bothering or caring to hold anything back.

Sokka gasped and clung tight, pressed hard against his back to let the quake of Zuko's body rumble through him, let his temperature sear the memory into his flesh. Praises and curses blended together in murmurs into the Fire Lord's hair as he stroked with determination through his climax. The wetness on his palm was almost uncomfortably hot as it dripped between fingers and mussed the unturned bed cover, to neither of the boys' heed. With the last few pulses, Sokka bit the earlobe when his whispering lips brushed, a deep, satisfied groan rattled between his teeth.

Zuko shook, shivered hard, almost startled when teeth closed on his ear, Instead he chose to groan, low and pleased. His fingers relaxed their hold, not noticing the faintly reddened fingerprints left on Sokka's skin. "Really... really good," he murmured, taking a moment to catch his breath before a smile quirked across his lips. With only a little lack of grace, Zuko squirmed out of Sokka's hold, turning toward him with a sigh and a kiss to the edge of Sokka's mouth. "Your turn," were the words ghosted across Sokka's skin, lazy murmurs giving way to a hungry growl with surprisingly little waste of time. Without waiting for an answer, Zuko pushed Sokka onto his back, climbed over him, to press hot kisses to his throat and collar. "Shall I finish what we started?" he wondered, lips roving lower with little hesitation, pretending not to notice the way Sokka's arousal slid hard and wet between their bodies.

"Oh..." Sokka's breath shuddered and the expression that passed over his features was far less sexy (or dignified) than Zuko's lusty gaze. The Water Tribesman was flushed and sweaty in spite of the lack of exhertion their interlude involved. "Yes please." He voice almost didn't crack -- but his hips did definitel rock up, rubbing needily against the firm muscle of Zuko's scarred stomach. "That was... incredible..." he breathed, hands on Zuko's shoulders and only that much more worked up after Zuko's climax.

"Not over yet," Zuko purred, his head light and skin sensitive to every touch he offered. Lips grazed over one nipple, then another and then he was moving, sliding lower until he was laid out flat on the wide bed between Sokka's knees. It was tempting to tease, to let fingers flicker idly over aching flesh, but he wanted more to feel Sokka arch and cry out, to make him wonder why he'd ever waited so long for this. So with a calmness that belied the hunger in his eyes, Zuko took him in hand, gentle but firm, and led only with one swipe of his tongue. A moment later he was taking Sokka fully, deep into the wet hot heat of his mouth.

Hands clamped down on the rumpled bedspread, fisting tight in the fabric as his frame shook with the effort to not thrust up into Zuko's mouth or simply spill right then and there. Instead he managed a huffing, nervous sort of laugh, "Won't take much..." His words faded into a throaty groan, Sokka watching down the length of his body, propped up on his elbows as Zuko allowed him that pleasure again. He groaned again, openly -- his mouth only seemed hotter now -- better -- and he was throbbing with extended need that pulsed through every vein in his body.

Sokka's voice was all the encouragement Zuko needed, and he let his eyes flutter closed as he began to bob his head in earnest. His pace alternated between slow, deep and quick, shallow, tongue swirling over every flushed bit of skin, touching every place that made Sokka squirm, gasp. He hummed low in his throat, pleased and determined, teeth just threatening to drag.

He hadn't been kidding -- and it wasn't but a few moment before Sokka was grabbing for Zuko's shoulder with a gasp. His body warred between his attempt to pull free and the desire to thrust deeper -- just so close and so, so good. "Z-Zuko, I-- I'm almost--"

But Zuko only groaned deeply, lips humming encouragement around the throbbing length of Sokka's cock. His hands found purchase on Sokka's hips, preventing him from pulling away, fingers digging hard, demanding. It was too much and Sokka gave up, falling back against the sheets with heaving breath -- heels digging in to the mattress and knees spread wide. It wasn't but a few gasps later and he was grasping at the sheets. He muffled cries by clamping his jaw as his back arched from the bed and his pleasure pulsed powerfully between Zuko's demanding lips. Hips threatened to jerk but were held down in Zuko's grip even as Sokka gasped his name with head thrown back.

Despite Zuko's confidence, he was startled by Sokka's climax, by the sticky heat that filled his mouth so suddenly and though he swallowed what he could. More, that he couldn't quite manage spilled from his lips, down his chin. He drew back with a gasp for breath, but returned quickly, tongue swiping at the mess he'd helped to create.

Sokka shuddered violently, a shaking moan voiced loudly before he colapsed to the sheets, utterly boneless. "Oh. Shit." An arm flopped over his eyes.

"Mm," Zuko decided, a satisfied agreement as he reached for the towel they'd lost earlier, finished his task with the soft terry as he licked the last from his lips. He knew Sokka would appreciate being at least somewhat clean. A moment later, Zuko was crawling back up the bed to collapse beside him. "You okay?" he inquired gently, only a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes," Sokka growled petulantly and turned over to snag the other in his arms. It was half-snuggling, half-wrestling as he tangled their limbs together and nuzzled into Zuko's hair, grumbling at his teasing. "That was amazing."

"Mm, yeah, it was," Zuko agreed, laughing fondly as he ducked close to nibble at Sokka's fingers. "I feel... great." He sighed happily, taking hold of Sokka's hand to kiss at his knuckles. "I don't want to say 'I told you so' but...."

"I know, I know, you win!" Sokka nipped at his shoulder, then silenced any further comments with a kiss. It started as something quick and chaste but then as a second though, grew deeper -- a hand on a cheek and noses brushing. It was a tender kiss that melted into thankfulness, comfort, relief. Slow and soft and infinitely intimate, their bodies easing in to the blissful closeness they shared.

Zuko too, relaxed into the kiss, letting his energy calm to something sweeter. He mirrored Sokka's touch to his cheek, thumb grazing his lip, fingertips threading into shorn hair, tracing the curve of an ear. It was a long moment before he drew back just enough to speak, foreheads still touching. "No, we  _both_  win."

Blue eyes were aglow with a post-coital pleasure as they looked into Zuko's for long moments, fingers idly stroking here and there. The air was cool as it licked at their skin and the wild flush of sex faded and temperature lowered. "Mmm." Sokka rubbed their noses and grinned. "Know what I wanna do?"

Zuko hummed, kissed at Sokka's upper lip with a comfortable laziness. "What do you want to do?" he asked, humoring Sokka's playful questioning.

"Eat some more and have another go." The answer was accented with a toothy grin and a sly cock of brow.

Zuko laughed aloud, reaching to scruff at Sokka's hair with both hands, earning a squeak of protest silenced with a quick kiss. "I think that could be arranged."

 


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing that Sokka was aware of as consciousness started to creep stubbornly into his brain was a sense of stickiness. Not really a dirty stickiness -- but rather the feeling after a long work-out on a cool afternoon. It wasn't something he often woke up to as personal hygiene was extremely high on the young ambassador's list of priorities, and having access to private baths every day had only worsened his aversion to anything he deemed unpleasant.

This feeling though, curiously, wasn't unpleasant. Maybe it was because of the warm, comfortable body that he was wrapped around -- were they naked? He wasn't unused to waking curled tightly against Zuko's body (sometimes to the Fire Lord's protest at being choked or having a leg suddenly hiked violently over his stomach) but they'd never been naked before. Oh, wait. That's right. Sokka woke only enough to grin a sleepy, contented grin and nuzzle into Zuko's warm neck, his tired limbs giving a squeeze to Zuko's frame. A pleased hum vibrated somewhere deep in his chest.

A fond sort of laugh echoed Sokka's contentment, and Zuko's hand came to rest on the side of his head, brushing back his tangled hair. "Finally awake," he teased. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm... yeah," came the reply when Sokka found his voice, as sleepy as it was. "The best ever... let's not go home." He squeezed again at Zuko's middle, as though he could get any closer or steal any more of that pleasant and radiant warmth.

"Mm-hm," Zuko agreed, rubbing idly at the curve of Sokka's ear now. "Don't you think your hawks would miss you though?" He knew it was more or less useless to talk to Sokka before breakfast, but clearly couldn't resist just a little teasing.

"No..." A sigh and then a very long pause until Zuko nudged him lightly. "They can fly..."

"Hawkie Four might get lost..." Zuko pointed out, grinning as he watched Sokka battle with the desire to fall asleep again.

"Yeah... that's okay." Another sigh and then he let one blue eye sliver open. It must have been daylight but with red silk drawn across the windows, the room was bathed in pink sunset light. Sokka smiled and it glowed in his sleepy eye. "Hi."

"Hi." Once more Zuko laughed, a light-hearted, gentle sound. Sokka had drooled on his shoulder, but the young Lord seemed not to mind. He made no mention of it, instead, dipping close to press a quick kiss to the tribesman's grinning mouth. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes," Sokka replied, started to move away and then made an irritated noise as the difference in temperature. He quickly pressed back against the other. "Does that mean we have to get out of bed?" he whined.

"There's grilled goosebear and eggs..."

"Mm... fine. Bath first though, if we're meeting with the others..." There was more coherence seeping in to his voice and gaze, seeming as if he might actually be able to force himself out of bed. First though, he curled his arms around Zuko's neck, pressing their foreheads lightly together. His smile was just a little chagrined then, cutting through the sleepy haze with finality. "Thanks... for last night, I mean..."

"Mm-hm," Zuko answered, bumping Sokka nose to nose. "Thank  _you_. For giving me a chance to show you... not so bad, hm?"

"Quite the opposite," Sokka smirked, then considered. "Although by the third time I was having some muscle cramps."

"It'll get easier," Zuko assured him. "And even better."

Sokka laughed. "Guess we'll just have to get in a lot of practice, huh?"

"You'll have no complaints from me. If I can pull you away from your desk once in a while."

"That shouldn't be a problem." A soft kiss was pressed to Zuko's mouth.

When Zuko pulled back for breath, he was smiling, his eyes glowing with something stronger even than the fire in his blood. "I'll remember you said that."

Breakfast instead ended up being lunch after a rather extended bath that found the sun at mid-day by the time they left the room. When they met with the rest of their party in the cafe, Aang greeted them with a smile, Toph with a smirk and Katara with an only slightly irritated expression.

"Good morning!" Sokka chirped, his good mood rising above his sister's suspicious (but not disapproving) glance to the point that he could feign obliviousness. "I'm starved, what's the special today?"

"Well, there _was_ meat," Toph piped, bare feet propped on the edge of the table. "But you ladies took so long getting dressed that we ate it all."

"That's a lie -- this is the Fire Nation and there's ALWAYS meat," Sokka protested indignantly, though he neglected to protest the jab itself. Aang laughed and took pity on him, waving down a server to have their table restocked.

"Only two more days," the airbender lamented once Sokka was piling up his plate. "Where's our next vacation gonna be?"

Zuko spoke up. "Well, you know that Uncle has a standing open invitation to stay at his tea house in Ba Sing Se. We only have to warn him if we're coming since he spends so much of his own time traveling these days."

"It has been a while since we've seen Iroh," Katara nodded, reaching over with a casual hand to lift Toph's feet away from her plate.

"Hey, works for me," Toph put in. Just as casually, she flicked Katara's fingers away with her toes. "Anywhere I don't have to travel over water is okay in my book and Ba Sing Se's practically my back yard."

"It might be nice to spend some time there without the watchful eye of the Earth gestapo," Sokka considered, recalling their first visit in the capital city. "They've made huge progress in breaking apart their rigid class structure."

"And I've heard they're considering adopting a cargo system similar to the one in Omashu!" Aang added, with no small amount of excitement. "They'll need someone to test it, and who better than me!"

Toph chuckled. "The mighty Avatar!"

"Saving lives and delivering mail?" Katara joked with a fond smile for her travel partner.

"And vegetables!" Aang added.

"Sounds like a plan!" Zuko laughed, cutting into his own breakfast-lunch with a contented hum.

Lunch was a long and pleasant experience, accented by the lifted spirits of the oldest members of the party. Without the heavy thoughts that had been weighing them down, their laughter was easier and Sokka's jokes became more outrageous. When they finally split up, Aang and Zuko made their way up the hills that shadowed the inn where they would be able to get in some firebending practice together as planned.

It took three breaths after they were out of earshot of any patrons for Aang to chirp happily, "Toph said you were getting busy this morning!"

Zuko managed somehow to choke on nothing but air. "Toph says a lot of things!" he protested, red-faced. "Most of them are better ignored."

"It's okay!" Aang said with a laugh and a slap on Zuko's back to 'help' ease his coughing. The Avatar's cheeks were just a tiny bit pink. "It seems like Sokka is in a way better mood, though."

"Y-yeah," Zuko admitted, smiling, though still embarrassed. "Stuff... worked out," he finished, vaguely.

"That's good," Aang said, nodding. Then a long, pregnant pause. "What's it, like... you know...  _like_?"

If Zuko had thought or hoped that Aang's previous observation was going to be the last of it, he had been sadly mistaken. It was only luck that kept him from choking a second time. "W-well, you know... um. Good. It's... good."

"Yeah?" Aang said, blushing a little more. "I mean, yeah, of course." He laughed a bit, then paused again. "Is it like... um, I mean... does it seem like something was missing before...?"

"Well I--" Zuko began, paused, glanced toward the waiting face of the Avatar and swore inwardly. "I mean... before it was... uh... and now, I mean... now Sokka and me... well we're talking better, instead of ignoring problems, but that's not really  _because_  we decided to take that step... um. I guess what I'm saying is that what what missing most was good communication?"

"Oh." Aang worried his lower lip briefly. "But you were pretty... unhappy, before, right? That Sokka didn't want to?"

"Well... y-yeah, I guess I was... I mean, because I was afraid he didn't... well, like me as much I liked him? You know? But!" Zuko hastened to add, "I mean, that was because we weren't talking as much as we should have. You know, about our feelings. A-and our fears."

"Yeah..." Aang sighed, shoulders slumping as he trailed slightly in their trek up the foothills. "But... augh!" He pressed the heels of his palms to his bald temples. "It's not that I'm  _afraid_!" he finally exclaimed, dropping the pretense that hovered over their conversation. "It's just... complicated! It's not like I don't  _want_ to!"

Zuko nodded sympathetically, frowning in thought though truthfully he was relieved to have Aang speaking honestly instead of in analogy. It made his head hurt. "When was the last time you and Katara talked about it?" he asked gently, slowing his steps to let the younger man catch up.

"I dunno..." Aang sulked, but he did fall back in to step with his friend. "A while ago. I just don't know... how do I know if she's really okay with it or she's just saying so? I mean  _I'm_  not really okay with it! How could she be?"

Zuko considered this for a long moment. "I think that..." He sighed and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, drawing him closer. "I think that no matter how she feels about  _this_  thing... the truth is she cares about you. A lot. Enough to respect whatever it is that you feel you need to do. And... maybe if you're... having second thoughts or... something. Maybe now is a good time to talk to her?"

"M...maybe..." Aang stammered just a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I just feel... dumb and bad for even thinking about it, you know? And I'm afraid she'll think I'm...wishy-washy and uncommitted for having second thoughts."

Zuko squeezed a little tighter at Aang's shoulder. "She won't think that. You're a good man, Aang. And... I know she loves you. And, no matter what, you're committed to  _her_ , right?"

"Yeah." He found a sheepish grin to offer. "Thanks, Zuko. I'm really glad you're happy. You and Sokka, I mean."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, sensing that --though he wasn't quite sure how-- he'd managed to actually offer useful advice. He hoped it was a sign that his uncle's wisdom was rubbing off on him. "Yeah," he nodded, smiling back. "I'm glad too. And, you know, I know you and Katara are good for each other, just... talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay," Aang replied, nodding a little sheepishly. "I'll send you a hawk about how it goes!"

"I'll look forward to it. Now! Are we gonna do a little firebending today, or what?"

"So did you cry?"

"NO I DID NOT CRY!" Sokka shrieked indignantly, instantly flustered in spite of himself. Toph had a knack for that.

After brunch, Toph had unceremoniously dragged Sokka away for a "walk" which all present understood to mean "getting the dirt". Katara had been glad for the opportunity to finally spend a few hours on herself. There was a private bath with her name all over it.

In the meantime, Sokka suffered at the hands of the girl who was currently using her newly gained growth-spurt to lord over her older friend. "Did you scream like a little girl?"

"NO!" Sokka snarled back, his face cycling through various shades of the red spectrum. "Just because every guy you've ever slept with has cried and screamed doesn't mean I do!"

Toph blinked, unphased and almost managed to cover the mischievous grin that threatened at the corner of her mouth. "Did  _Zuko_  then?"

This warranted a resounding smack of palm over Sokka's face. "No, Toph. Nobody cried. Or screamed. It was altogether a very pleasant, masculine and dignified experience. And before you ask, there was none of that... _thing_  we discussed the other day."

"Hah! Told you. You virgin boys... always thinking sex has got to involved someone sticking something into someone else." She shook her head. "So, it was good, huh?"

"Yes. It was very good," Sokka answered, looking away with a grudging scowl. But then there was a pause and his mouth quivered with the strain of attempting to quell a grin -- and failing. "Okay, fine, you were right. It was great. I don't know what I was so worried about. And I dunno, I might have to double check that he's never been with a guy before because I mean... wow."

Toph laughed and punched Sokka in the shoulder. "Sweet," she declared with a genuine smile and hardly any trace of teasing. "I knew you could have fun if you just learned to relax a little." She punched him again for good measure.

"Yeah, all right, you're right again." Sokka rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat with a relaxed sigh, admiring the view over their suite's balcony. Ice cubes clinked in the glass in his hand. "Man, I can't believe how quickly the week went by..."

But Toph cut him off before he got any farther into his casual small talk. "Woah woah woah, hold up there lover boy. Did I say I was done with you? Stop, back up, give me the dirt. I told you all about my fun times. It's your turn." She leaned forward, propping her chin in her hands, turning her face toward Sokka with a focused attention that seemed almost creepy coming from someone whom he knew couldn't 'see' him.

"What?" There were times when Sokka as almost glad that Toph couldn't see him -- because then she couldn't see his expression or the humiliating blush that appeared on his tan cheeks. "I--you--I don't know if that's safe! You're going to find something to use against me!"

"Oh please." Toph waved her hand. "If you don't tell me the good stuff, I'm just gonna make it up and trust me, I'll think of things WAY more embarrassing than what actually happened."

"It's not embarrassing!" Sokka shot back, regretting the pitch his voice took. "It's just... well... embarrassing..."

"So you guys had a private dinner, hm?" Toph prompted.

Sokka groaned, slumped bonelessly in his chair and resisted the urge to pour his drink over his head. Or better yet, Toph's. "Yes..." He wondered if he could run fast enough to escape this situation. He doubted it though, considering the building was made of stone. "He arranged everything and surprised me... got a private suite with its own bath..."

"Oh ho!" Toph put in, quietly enough to avoid too much interruption. When Sokka paused anyway, she summoned a pebble from a nearby potted plant and began tossing it idly. "How was the bath then?"

There were very few things in the world quite as intimidating as Toph with a rock in her hand. So he resigned to his fate and tenuously continued. "It was really nice... real big... that's where stuff began. And he... well, you know.”

Toph grinned, nodding. "In the bath... I like it. Clever. A nice relaxing soak, and a friendly hand on your thigh and that leads into the rest. He's good, your Princess. I'll give him that. And then?"

Sokka's pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger."And then.. well.. honestly, he stopped in the middle of it and I almost killed him. But... yeah. He definitely knew how to get me to... relax."

"Tell me he at least let you use the bed for your first time!" Toph was always up for creative locations, but she knew Sokka and she knew the tribesman would never fool around on the floor when there was a bed nearby.

"What!? Of course we did it in the bed -- and it WASN'T my first time, dammit!"

"Calm down, Snoozles! Your first time with the Fire Queen, is all I meant." She reached out a hand and patted his arm. "Did he bring any of that handy Fire Nation rope?"

Sokka stared at her for a long moment with an expression somewhere between deadpan and disgust. "Those things you told me about you and other girls. Are they true?"

There was a long moment of contemplation following Sokka's question, Toph set aside her pebble to rub her chin thoughtfully. "Which things?"

"The dirty things. With the sex."

"Oh. Yeah. Why would I lie? Oh, except about your sister. I didn't really do your sister." A shrug. "Not for lack of trying! But that is a one-man woman, right there. I'll tell you."

"Well. I suppose that's good to know. I think." He paused and set down his glass. "Want to go get massages from hot girls?"

At this, Toph broke into a shit-eating grin, and punched Sokka in the arm. "Hell yeah! Tch, always the guy with the best plans. Let's go."

The last few days of vacation were far more relaxing and pleasant than the first few days had been – in spite of Toph's frequent jeering to both of the eldest male members of the Avatar's coterie. Finally though came the day that they parted ways again: Aang and Katara were to continue on their journey, Zuko and Sokka to return to the capital city and Toph to catch a ship back to the Earth Kingdom where her disciples awaited her return. An excellent meal was shared the night prior, and though it was quite late when they finally retired to their rooms, there was a grin shared beneath the sheets of Zuko's bed and a hush to stay quiet for the shared walls.

The next morning brought tight hugs (and rattling thumps on the back from Toph's hand), kisses on a sibling's cheek and noogies to Aang's bald head. At last, they bid their final goodbyes and the doors of the private carriage were securely shut behind Sokka and Zuko. The Ambassador had paperwork waiting for him in the carriage and Hawkies 2, 3 and 5 perched on the edge of one window. The birds only protested occasionally to the rock of the vehicle with a squawk or a nip at each other. Before they arrived home, it was revealed that Sokka would need to travel to the North Pole for several weeks to provide his voice in some vital negotiations.

Otherwise, their trip home was largely uneventful, as was the handful of days following their return. There was work to be caught up on and free time was a luxury for both men. It was almost a week and a few brief and hurried encounters later that Zuko was ready to burn the next "extremely important and highly time-sensitive" scroll which passed his desk. Sokka, on the other hand, seemed almost content -- cheerful even – to be back to work, his office filled with the flapping of hawks coming and going. He was taking most of his meals there, one hand holding a pair of chopsticks, the other his quill.

It was perhaps only Zuko's authority that got him past the guards at Sokka's door, set to deny entry to any visitors while the tribesman made the preparations for his trip North. One energetic young man announced Zuko presence before he had the chance to tell him such formalities wouldn't be necessary. The Fire Lord cringed as the guard's voice boomed into Sokka's rooms.

"HIS MAJESTY, FIRE LORD ZUKO--!"

"Yes, thank you, you may go." Zuko waved him off, stepping in to the rooms, an apologetic look on his face.

A deadpan brow was quirked as Sokka stepped out to greet him. "That new recruit is going to shatter someone's eardrums," he remarked. His fingers were smudged with ink and a few ropes of hair had been worked into his style and accented with blue beads for the trip into his tribe's territory.

"Enthusiastic, at least," Zuko chuckled as the boy closed the door with a smart salute, finally allowing the Fire Lord to relax out from under the stare of watchful eyes. He followed Sokka back to his office, stretching his arms over his head with a cracking of knuckles. "How's it going? Haven't seen you since breakfast. Ready for the trip?"

"Just about." Sokka flopped back into his chair, behind the desk littered with scrolls. "I'm arranging new clothes to be delivered when I arrive -- better to have something more regionally traditional for this trip anyway. I've just gotta get through this last bit. I hate leaving things unfinished, especially when I'll be away for so long. I will give conquering one thing, versus peaceful politics -- I bet there's a lot less paperwork."

Zuko nodded, offering a smile of both sympathy and humor as he leaned against the side of Sokka's desk, eyes scanning the papers. "I really don't know how you manage to keep track of all this..." He frowned a little then, as the rest of the words penetrated his consciousness. "You've got another day, though, right? I mean..." he shrugged. "You're caught up on the backlog now, and you're mostly ready for this... long trip..." Zuko hadn't wanted to push Sokka too hard. After all, when there were important things to be done, he appreciated the dedication of his ambassador. But he'd also rather hoped that their recent vacation might have reminded Sokka of the power of occasional relaxation.

"I do, indeed," Sokka said thoughtfully, engrossed for a moment in flipping through his calender. "And it would appear that I haven't scheduled anything for the rest of the afternoon or evening and have my rooms on lock-down. Huh." He peeked up at Zuko with a smirk.

Zuko blinked, for one brief moment, not quite following, or perhaps just not quite believing what he was hearing from Sokka's quirking lips. "Is that right?" he finally answered, raising a curious brow. "Huh. Well. Perhaps I should check my schedule as well?"

"I already cleared that too," Sokka replied, smirk shifting to a grin as he rose to his feet. He was confident, hands firm when he pinned the Fire Lord against the edge of the desk with arms sliding around his waist. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Zuko's voice was a hum as Sokka's hands splayed up his back. "Well... I suppose we can discuss appropriate... discipline as a later date. For now... maybe we should... retire for a confidential meeting?" He was surprised, he wouldn't hide it, surprised and pleased at Sokka's initiative and all his worries began to fade. He almost felt guilty for beginning to doubt.

"That might be fore the best." A kiss to cheek, to chin, to neck. "There's some pretty important business to take care of..." He was still grinning as he tugged Zuko away from his office and toward his bedroom instead. When the door was shut and layers of formal silk were being tugged at and hungry kisses pressed to a warm mouth, the playful pretense dropped in the face of underlying passion. "I'm gonna miss you," Sokka confided quietly, ink-stained fingers sifting through equally inky hair. Blue eyes looked into gold and were naked in all their emotion -- chagrin, sadness, joy and longing all at once.

And Zuko melted under that honest attention, pulled Sokka down beside him and kissed him hard and sure and grateful. "But I'll be waiting for you when you come back," Zuko reminded him, Sokka's face in his hands. "And I'll honor your return however you'd like." It was a promise Zuko had no qualms about keeping and his hands and eyes told Sokka that  _now_  was as good a time as any.

"I'll think about that every day," Sokka answered with a little smile that warmed them as much as the glow of Zuko's fire might. And after that, his words faded in favor of the new language between them -- the speech of hands and bodies and breaths that seemed almost to communicate more than any spoken words ever did. The connection they shared then overpowered the faint ache that had settled in Sokka's chest. And he knew the feeling would stay with him no matter how long he was away from this that he now called home.


End file.
